Shadowed Past: Swan Song
by Savplanet
Summary: Every member of the team is shaken up. Little to anyone's knowledge, the worst is yet to come. The Civil War looms overhead, and sacrifices paid in the present only mean for earth shattering consequences in the future. Takes place before, all the way through, and beyond Captain America: Civil War. Final part of the "Shadowed Past" trilogy. ALL Avengers characters are in the story.
1. Safe If We Don't Look Down

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 1 : _Safe If We Don't Look Down_**

 **Chapter title credit: Mutemath (band), _Vitals_ (album)**

 **NEW READERS : This is the third installment of this fanfic. The first one is titled _Shadowed Past_ , the second _Shadowed Past: Visions of Affliction_. **

**RETURNING READERS : ****This installment is only going to be in third person, just like the first installment, just because it's the best way to tell the story.**

 ****If you haven't done so already, please go back and read the very last chapter of _Visions of Affliction_. It's a  teaser for this installment and plays a big role in how this chapter ends!****

 **Also, I'm going to be putting a snippet of the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter when the chapter title is based off of a song title.**

 **T** **hanks and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _Hide away your fears and take my arm_

 _Hold your balance_

 _Rest assured we're right where we belong_

 _With our chances_

 _Flying over seas of unknown ground_

 _We won't ever drown_

 _We're safe if we don't look down_

* * *

 _It's not like anyone said life was going to be easy, right?_ That was something that had been running through Alex's mind since the _very_ beginning, and it still didn't bring her any comfort. Weeks had passed, and she was running out of time. She was going to have to start wearing maternity clothes soon. She was already stealing practically all of Steve's shirts to hide the small bump she already had. But now her pants weren't fitting right. So far, all of the basics had run through her mind about being a mother. But she couldn't let herself daydream, because in the end it would all loop around to the problem at hand.

Steve didn't know.

He was the father. They were _married_. But Alex knew he was going to upset that she never said anything, that she almost died with their baby. That she should've been more careful and not so stupid. Now even more time had slipped away, and that just gave Steve a reason to be even angrier with her. Alex couldn't stand the thought of Steve being upset with her. So whenever she tried to tell him, she would end up clamming up and saying something else.

Just the other day she was so close, but she backed out at the last minute.

 _"Steve, I need to tell you something." Alex spat out, walking up to Steve outside of the training room._

 _"Anything, hon. Is something wrong?"_

 _"No, no. I just, um, I, I-" She saw exit the training area and start heading their way. "I'm just feeling so much better. I was thinking...maybe I could start training again soon? Build up some muscle again?"_

 _Wanda brushed by them, giving Alex quite the glare._

 _"Are you sure? You shouldn't rush yourself."_

 _"Honey, I'm just sitting around getting all flabby. I can feel myself aging."_

 _"You're taking walks!"_

 _"Walks, Steve, walks. My legs are more toned than ever." The sarcasm in Alex's voice was thick._

 _Steve paused, letting out a defeated sigh. "Okay, I guess you can start working again. But nothing too harsh."_

 _"Yes! Thanks, Captain." Alex grinned, tapping Steve's butt as she walked past._

 _"Hey-" He muttered under his breath, turning around._

 _"Don't act like you don't love it!" Alex called._

 _Steve couldn't think of a response. He was trapped. Alex looked back to see him a blushing mess and laughed as she continued on her way. Steve turned back around to see Natasha standing there._

 _"Really, Captain?" Natasha was trying her hardest to suppress her amusement, but she was failing miserably._

 _"Nat, please-"_

 _"I didn't take you as the kinky type, Stevie."_

 _"Please don't tell Tony." Steve muttered out, looking down as he scurried off. Natasha could barely hold back her laughter as she pulled out her phone. "Oh, of course I'm telling Tony."_

The way that Wanda glared at Alex would always bother her. But she also knew that Wanda was having a hard time with the whole Pietro mess, so she decided to not let it get to her.

As the days went on, there were many close calls in which Alex would have to scurry off. Her exits were hardly subtle, and of course that only raised suspicions.

Alex was brushing her teeth before bed one night when Steve walked up behind her and put his hands on her hips.

 _"What are you doing?" Alex asked as clear as possible through the toothpaste in her mouth. She bent over and spit in the sink._

 _"I thought you liked it when I held your hips? Or, was it your stomach?"_

 _As soon as Steve moved his hands towards her stomach, Alex spazzed out and slipped away from his grasp._

 _"Whoa? Are you okay?"  
_

 _"Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! I just remembered that Piper wanted to tell me something, like, right now-"_

 _"It's ten at night..."_

 _"Yeah! She's been busy all day now with...Bucky...and...stuff...yeah." Alex looked down as she left their apartment._

Anytime that Steve tried to hug her, she had to make sure she kept her waist back so he wouldn't notice that her stomach was bigger. The worst of all was in bed, Alex couldn't let Steve put his arm around her, which is something he's always done, or else he would feel her baby bump.

Steve had gotten very suspicious of the whole matter, but he wasn't sure what was up with Alex. He just knew something wasn't right. He decided to go to Bucky for help.

 _"What do you mean she's avoiding you?" Bucky asked, halting his rapid-fire hits at the worn out punching bag that dangled in front of him._

 _"I don't know if she's avoiding me or not. She's just not acting like herself."_

 _Bucky started unwrapping his hands. "Well, she did almost die..."_

 _"I don't think it's about that, Buck. It's different."_

 _"Can you give me an example?"_

 _"She keeps acting all funny whenever I try and touch her. Like-"_

 _"Ouch, sounds like you got it rough, pal."_

 _"Just let me finish! That came out wrong!"_

 _"Sure did." Bucky chuckled under his breath._

 _Steve sighed. "She won't let me drape my arm over her side when we go to sleep anymore. We've always done that. And whenever she says she needs to tell me something, she gets all nervous and says something random before darting off. The worst was the other night, I tried hugging her from behind, which she loves, and she literally darted away. And then she said she had to go talk to Piper, but it was ten at night."_

 _"Yikes...that's, really weird."_

 _"Exactly!"_

 _"Aren't you guys married? Couldn't you just, y'know, talk to her about it?"_

 _"Yeah, but I'm honestly afraid that she's going to run away when I try and confront her about it."_

 _Bucky nodded. His eyebrows were furrowed. That was his thinking face, Steve knew that face anywhere._

 _"What are you thinking?"_

 _Bucky exhaled deeply. "I don't want to say it in case I'm wrong. Might give you a heart attack, grandpa."_

 _Steve brushed his comment aside. "Tell me, please. And for the record, you're only a year younger than me."_

 _"Still younger." Bucky hummed. He got a glare from Steve. "Anyways, the thought just crossed my mind because of the one thing I'm noticing in common with the things you just told me. She's not letting you touch her stomach."_

 _"Okay, and?"_

 _"When was the last time you two, did the deed?"_

 _Steve's cheeks turned pink. "Buck-"_

 _"I'm being serious Steve. Maybe she's not letting you drape your arm over her or hug her from behind because she's pregnant."_

 _"That's impossible. She would've told me." Steve was hurt at just the thought her Alex keeping a secret like that._

 _"I'm just saying, man. Probably not, but, all of the facts add up."_

 _"She has been wearing my shirts lately...and they're huge on her. And we haven't done anything involving...that...for about five or six months now."_

 _"Steve-" Bucky deadpanned. "You're so dry. You're married for crying out loud. Make love to your wife once in a while before she leaves you. No wonder she's been acting weird."_

 _Steve rolled his eyes, standing to leave. "Not everybody is as horny as you, you know."_

 _"Just because I'm active does not mean I'm horny."_

 _"Whatever you say, grandma."_

 _Now it was Bucky's turn to roll his eyes. "Punk."_

 _"Jerk."_

Steve still thought about Bucky's words from that night, even though it was weeks ago. Maybe he was right. But Steve couldn't bring himself to believe it. There was no way that Alex would hide something like that from him. He decided to shake that thought off.

Early one morning, Steve was about to shave his morning scruff before heading down to the training room when he noticed that he needed another razor. Like many times before, he got level with the cabinet below the sink and reached for his box of razors. His eyebrows furrowed when the little box wasn't in its regular place. He began digging around, his hand slowly crossing every box that was down there. His hand finally rested on one that felt about the right size, and he pulled it out. Unless he could find razors in a purple tampax box, that wasn't it. He crouched down a little further and scanned the compact area with his eyes. He saw a small rectangular box at the very back of the cabinet, and that had to be it. Pulling that box out, he studied its label and felt his heart sink.

 _First Response: Pregnancy Test_

He shook the box hesitantly, hearing something rattle inside. Taking a deep breath, he opened the top of the box, and dumped its contents gently into his other palm. Now his stomach twisted into knots. He couldn't believe his eyes. A used pregnancy test, with two little orange lines. Positive.

Steve was shaken from his thoughts when he heard Alex stirring in the bedroom. He quickly shoved the tampax box back in the cabinet. He didn't have time to put back the pregnancy test before he saw the doorknob turning. He stood quickly, kicking the cabinet shut and holding the test in one hand behind his back and holding his towel up with the other, which was slowly falling farther away from his waist with every passing second.

"Well, good morning." Alex chuckled, a yawn following short after. Steve noticed a blush creep on her cheeks. How perfect she looked, her hair all messy from sleep, her natural features on her face not being disguised by makeup. She would never truly understand how beautiful she was in his eyes.

"Morning." Steve smiled, remembering the issue at hand.

"I was gonna hop in the shower, but, I'll just wait until you're done." Alex said, turning away.

"No."

"No?"

"Alex, I need to talk to you."

"Shoot." She shrugged.

Steve took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not pointing fingers, but, we need to talk about this."

"Talk about what?"

"You've been acting strange lately. Yes?"

"I don't know, have I?" Alex played as dumb as she could. Panic was stirring up in her head, she feared this was headed down the path to the dreaded conversation.

"Yes. And I just want to make sure everything's okay."

"Yes, I'm fine, babe. You worry about me too much."

"Okay, well here's a question. Why are you waiting for me to finish in the bathroom so you can shower? You've taken you're shower while I'm in here before..." Steve muttered, feeling dumb. But he was trying to prove some kind of point.

"Yeah, I just, thought that I would wait a little bit, that's all. I just woke up." Alex tried to slip away again.

"Wait." Steve swallowed thickly. "We need to talk about this." He took out the box from behind his

Alex looked at the box intently before cracking a small laugh. Steve looked down to see that he'd grabbed the wrong box.

"We need to talk about...tampons?"

"No!" Steve grunted, going back to the cabinet under the sink. He pulled out the pregnancy test box and placed it on the counter. "We need to talk about this."

Alex froze. "I, I, I-"

"I can't believe it...you're pregnant and didn't tell me?" Steve was hurt. The pain was strong in his voice.

"That wasn't my intention!" Alex finally broke. She felt tears beginning to rise.

"How far along are you?" He didn't look up at her. He was still trying to process everything.

"I don't know. I haven't told anybody. At least five months by now."

Steve felt overcome by concern. "You mean you went through _all of that_ with our child?" He wasn't mad, he was just worried about her health. But Alex didn't take it that way.

The floodgates broke. "Steve, please hear me out. I didn't know. I didn't have a clue until I was on my death bed and Loki came to me when I was trapped in that coma and told me about it." Her breathing sped up. "I didn't tell you about it because I was horrified you were going to be mad with me because I almost died with our baby and I couldn't stomach the thought of you being mad at me and I've been trying to tell you but I couldn't because you were gonna get mad and you're mad at me right now and I just love you so much and I'll never live with the fact that I kept this from you for so long but I just couldn't help it, Steve! I'm sorry!" Alex was sobbing by the end of her rapid-fire rant.

"Honey," Steve's heart broke seeing Alex this upset. He pulled her in for a tight hug. "How could I be mad at you if you didn't even know about it yourself? And I'm not mad, by any means."

"But I've known for almost three weeks now." She sobbed into his bare chest.

"Okay, yes. But that's three weeks compared to almost five months of you not knowing for yourself."

"Aren't you mad about me not telling you for those few weeks, though?"

"No," Steve chuckled softly. "I could never be mad at you, you know that."

"I'm so stupid, Steve." Alex sniffled, pulling back and looking up into his eyes.

"No, you're not. You were scared. It's okay to be scared. I just want you to know, you can always trust me. I'll always be there for you." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Alex breathed, looking up into his eyes. "You do realize what this means right?"

Alex could see the pure and utter happiness sink in. "I'm gonna be a dad..." Steve whispered. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He cheered the second time lifting Alex up and spinning her around.

Now it was Steve's turn to cry. He finally placed his hand on Alex's stomach and felt how raised it truly had become. "Can I?"

"Sure." She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes again. Steve knelt down, slowly rolling up his large black long sleeve shirt that Alex had worn to bed up her stomach. He leaned in and kissed her raised belly, resting his hands gently against her bump.

"Hey baby," Steve began in a cheesy voice, causing Alex to chuckle in the midst of her crying. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but you're gonna have the best mother in the entire world taking care of you."

"And the best father." Alex added.

"I love you so much." Steve whispered against her stomach, kissing it again before rising to his feet. "And I love you so much." He whispered against Alex's lips before kissing her softly. He reached in to hold her face gently as they shared said kiss. Just as they both began to practically melt into each other's embrace, there was a soft _flap_ from below.

Keeping their eyes locked on each other's, they pulled away from their kiss.

"Is that your towel I feel on my feet?" Alex laughed.

Steve blushed. "Yeah..."

The couple laughed for a moment before Steve pulled Alex in for another kiss, running his hands over her extended stomach once more.

* * *

"No, please-"

Piper was awoken from her slumber to hear Bucky talking in his sleep again. They'd both fallen asleep on Piper's couch again earlier that night. Piper had rested her head on his shoulder during a movie, and the next thing she knew she was sound asleep.

But now Bucky was experiencing another nightmare. And those could get ugly...fast.

"Bucky, Bucky please wake up..." Piper began, grabbing onto his shoulders and shaking him. Luckily she'd been able to adapt her powers in a way that gave her just as much strength as Bucky, if not more.

Bucky continued to stir getting more and more violent as he breathing became shallow and his voice became panicked.

"James!" Piper shouted, just before he swung at her. She dodged it, only to be punched in the face by a metal fist seconds after. She felt the blood seep from her broken nose as she tried to wrangle him down. She climbed onto his lap and kept him bolted to the couch with her thighs, then rustling her way through his many swings with his arms to get her hands on either side of his head. She closed her eyes and concentrated until the horrific visions began to flash in her own mind. Screaming from the pain in her head, Piper tried to remain calm as she took deep breaths and continued to erase yet another memory that plagued Bucky's mind. She finally felt him begin to relax, and then it was done. Breathing heavily through her mouth as her nose began to heal, she opened her eyes to be met with Bucky's blue ones, filled with panic.

"Doll, I'm so sorry..." Bucky ushered out, seeing the damage done to Piper's face.

"It's okay, it'll heal in a few minutes." She chuckled. "Are you okay?"

Bucky nodded gently, apologizing again as he gently brushed a strand of hair out of Piper's face.

"Apology accepted, accidents happen. Do you remember anything?"

"No. Please don't tell me you did it again."

"I had to. It was the only way to make you stop...calm you down, I mean." Piper corrected herself to make the situation sound less menacing.

"You hurt yourself when you do that. I can't live knowing I keep hurting you like this." He brushed his metal fingers gently over bruised cheek.

Just then, Piper's nose fully fused itself back into place, as if on cue. "You're not hurting me. And those memories I erase, I just destroy them as soon as their in my mind. So I don't even remember what it was either."

Bucky sighed. "Okay, then. Thank you."

"No problem." Piper flashed her best smile. She was completely lying. She could distinctly see every vision she'd erased from Bucky's mind, and she fully understood why he lashed out so much when he saw them. It was bad enough seeing them for herself, but she couldn't even imagine actually living through them. Sometimes she caught herself waking up from nightmares because of them.

"So, are you just gonna stay on my lap, or?"

"I mean, I've got a nice view." Piper chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well, I'd hate to ruin it, but-"

Piper cut him off with a kiss on the lips, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. He went to cup the side of her head with his flesh hand, but she stopped him. "Use your other hand."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can." Reassuringly, Piper gave him another peck on the lips. He slowly started moving his metal hand towards her face, but he was stalling. Piper put her hand over his, guiding him up to run his metal fingers through her hair. "See?"

Bucky exhaled softly, grinning. "I love you."

Piper blushed, surprised by his words. "I love you too, J." J was another nickname Piper had adapted for Bucky. She only called him James when she was mad, serious, or worried. And since Bucky had become his common name, she decided to make up her own nickname for him.

"No, I _love_ you. I remember now, what it feels like, to _love_."

Piper smiled, many emotions rising in her that she too and seemed to have locked away. She'd had many boyfriends in the past, but, this was different. She also smiled about the fact that her treatment was working. By erasing more and more of the bad memories that plagued Bucky's mind, it was finally opening up space for him to remember things like love, empathy, sympathy, etc. "I'm so happy for you. What you just said proves how strong you really are. Most men wouldn't have survived everything you went through. Think about that."

"I'm too tired to think." He sounded like a small child, even throwing in a little pout on his lips that made Piper laugh. She yawned soon after.

"Yeah, me too."

They both chuckled as Piper climbed off his lap and curled back up against his side, bringing her blanket off the ground as she moved.

"You do realize you have a bed, right?" Bucky said, looking over to Piper's twin sized bed in the center of the room.

"Yes, and unless you want to try and cuddle on that tiny old thing, I'm staying right here." Piper closed her eyes as she felt the heat radiating from Bucky's body soothe her. "Y'know, I was serious about what I said. You are strong, Bucky. Don't ever think any different."

Bucky kissed her temple, his way of giving her a silent thank you. "Okay, whatever you say, doll."

Piper grinned, falling fast asleep in no time.

Bucky however, was awake for a little while longer. He really did think about what Piper said, and he just couldn't bring himself to believe it. He wasn't strong. If he was strong, he wouldn't have flailed like that in his dream and punched the girl he loved most in the face. If he was strong, he wouldn't have to avoid his own gaze in the mirror, and look away from the scars that covered his skin. If he was strong, he wouldn't feel this way. Guilty, useless, just a machine who had killed too many innocent people over the past seventy years. A useless machine that didn't deserve a second chance, a life. Some days he wished that he had died when he fell from that train, in the brisk weather of the Alps. He would've saved a lot of people a lot of trouble. But then, he looked down at Piper, her body calm and relaxed, her breathing slow, as she slept against his side. It was people like Steve and Piper that reminded him why he was still alive. He soon got caught up in the details of Piper's face as she slept. She looked beautiful, she always did.

In Piper's mind, things were much messier than she let them appear to be. She was already a mess from the fight against Loki, and the fact that she was still adapting to her new powers wasn't helping either. And now she was concealing memory after memory from Bucky's mind in her own. She didn't see Alex everyday anymore, and that worried her. She wanted to stop by and see her but Piper was becoming busy in her own training. _She finally had something to do._ But at the same time, she missed lounging around, the endless days of staying put in her apartment and watching TV under her favorite blanket. Now it had become the usual grind of getting up at the butt crack of dawn, showering, making herself look decent, and head straight down to training. She hated everything about it, until she got to use her powers that is. Piper loved exploring her abilities, but they scared her sometimes. She could do so much more than she ever realized she was capable of, and she feared that she might hurt someone unintentionally. But that's what training was for. On top of everything, it all still felt like a dream that Bucky had come into her life. They were made for each other, and Piper had never felt so loved in her entire life. She knew that Alex loved her, but ever since SHIELD recruited her that day, she felt excluded. It felt nice to be wanted. She loved everything about Bucky, and his gorgeous stature was just a bonus. So was the metal arm. It killed her knowing how broken he was, but she did everything in her best interest to make him smile, to ease the pain. He deserved the best, he always had.

* * *

The next morning, Alex decided that she was going to pay Piper a visit. They'd only spoken a few times since everything happened, and now that Alex's mind was clear, she realized that was the next most important thing that needed attention.

After Steve left for training, Alex made her way to Piper's apartment. Piper didn't have training today, so Alex knew she would be at home.

"Piper!" Alex called out, knocking on the door. There was no answer. "Piper? Are you awake?" Alex heard shuffling, and was met with Bucky when the door finally cracked open. "Oh, hey Buck. I was here to see Piper, but I don't wanna interrupt anything..."

He chuckled, grinning wickedly at what Alex was implying. "Nah, none of that. She's in the shower but I'm sure she won't mind if I let you in."

"Thank you." Alex smiled. After he closed the door behind her, she decided to make small talk. "So how have you been?"

"As good as a past assassin will get, I suppose."

"I'm taking that as an okay, then?" Alex asked, sitting down on the couch, motioning for him to sit next to her.

He sighed in defeat, joining Alex on the couch. "Yeah. I guess so."

Alex's maternal instincts kicked in, and she noted how worn out he looked. "How much sleep have you been getting?"

"Not enough. That's for sure."

Alex gave him a look.

Bucky instantly understood what she was implying. "Oh no! We haven't...we're not..."

"Okay, not that I care what you guys do, but your health comes first."

He sighed again. "No, no, nothing like that." He was embarrassed now, causing Alex to chuckle. She loved embarrassing Bucky. "I've been, having trouble sleeping. Flashbacks."

Alex nodded. "Steve used to have those. So did I. Must be a common thing around here."

"Steve had them?"

"He never told you?" Alex was shocked. "Well, before they found out you were still alive, he had them all the time. About you falling off that train in the Alps."

Bucky's heart sank. "I'm so-"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. But the important thing is, that you found each other again. Right?" Alex touched his shoulder.

"Yeah. You're right." Bucky flashed her a smile.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you, Buck. Any friend of Steve's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks, Alex." Bucky smiled. He noticed how she was sitting. The way her shirt fell showed that her stomach was larger than usual. Second thoughts about the conversation he had with Steve ran through his mind again.

"Well, good morning!" Piper said cheerfully as she came out of the bathroom, dressed with her damp hair leaving marks on her shirt. Alex and Piper shared a hug. Bucky smiled at how happy Piper looked to see Alex again. "I'm not trying to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here so early?"

"I just wanted to stop by, talk to my other half for a little while."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Piper ran to open it, only to see Steve standing there. "Hi Steve!" She flung his arms around him.

"Hey Piper!" He mocked. After she let him go, he walked in behind her and closed the door. "Oh good, Bucky's here."

"I know right, perfect timing you guys." Alex said as she walked over to stand next to Steve. Piper stood next to Bucky.

"What's going on here, Stevie?" Bucky asked, confused.

"Well, there's some news we wanted to share with you guys." Steve began.

"Before we told the others." Alex added, excitement beaming in her eyes.

Piper and Bucky both looked at each other. "Well, what is it?" Piper asked.

Alex looked up at Steve, before biting her lip. She took a deep breath before speaking. "We've got a bun in the oven!"

"What?" Piper and Bucky asked simultaneously, beyond confused.

Alex sighed before excitedly spitting out the words. "I'm pregnant!"

Piper started jumping up and down and squealing, running up and engulfing Alex in her arms. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Piper shouted before hugging her again.

Bucky gave Steve a proud look that reeked of _I told you so._ "Congratulations, old man." Bucky teased, bringing Steve in for a hug.

"Thanks, granny." Steve winked at his best friend, breaking out into a laugh afterwards. They then turned their heads to the girls, who were still going crazy.

"Can I be Aunt Piper?!"

"Yes!"

They started cheering again.

"Wait! Wait!" Piper called out. "What about a name?! Boy or girl?!"

"We don't know yet, but, I'm going to talk to Bruce later today." Alex said.

"This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you, both of you." Piper smiled brightly.

Steve and Alex both blushed, thanking her. Alex and Piper got caught up in another conversation about the baby, and Bucky took this as his chance to talk to Steve about something that had been bugging him for night after night now.

"Hey Steve, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bucky asked softly. "Alone?"

"Sure." Steve said, his face scrunching up a little in concern. "We're headed out, are you two going to be okay on your own?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." Alex sighed, giving Steve a goodbye kiss. She pulled Bucky into a hug right after. Piper followed close behind her, except showing the opposite affection to each super soldier. She gave Steve a warm hug, before kissing Bucky goodbye.

After the boys were gone, Alex and Piper had a grand time catching up with each other.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Alex asked.

"Pretty good, I guess. How about you?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I haven't been to see you more. I've been holding the news of the little one off longer than I should have."

"Why are you apologizing? I was healed faster than you were, I should've been the one coming to see you. And what do you mean?"

"I was afraid, Piper. I found out I was pregnant because Loki told me when I was in the coma on my death bed. I wasn't sure how to tell Steve, and I was horrified he was going to be upset with me. But, everything was fine."

"Oh, hon I'm so sorry! You could've come and talked to me."

"I know, I know. But I didn't want to trouble you. I know how happy you are with Bucky."

"Please. Gals first. Especially you. If you needed me, I'd kick him out for a couple of hours. Tell him to go bug Steve."

Alex chuckled. "Well, you two make a perfect couple."

"Thanks." Piper blushed, looking down. "I forgot what it felt like to date, honestly. But, something's different with him. I feel connected to him."

"I think he's your soul mate. I've never seen you so happy with any other guy." Alex smiled big. It made her happy that Piper was so happy.

"Yeah. I'm just glad I can be there for him. He feels bad hanging off of Steve too much."

"They're just like us."

"Exactly!"

The two shared a laugh before falling silent.

Piper spoke up. "Hey, Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want to say, I give you so much credit for, everything. When I used my powers to make a huge field when the frost giants attacked, I didn't realize how hard it was to hold up a force field. Or just, have powers in general. So, I'm sorry for all the times I bugged you in the past about it."

"Oh, don't apologize." Alex bashed her hand. "I'm just glad we can understand each other even more now."

* * *

Bucky led Steve to his own small apartment they gave him, just to make sure that they wouldn't get disturbed by anyone. Bucky had a serious matter to discuss with Steve. Once they were inside, Bucky locked the door behind them for safe measure.

"There's no crazy high tech things that are gonna record what I'm about to say, are there?" Bucky asked, looking around the top of his room for any suspicious looking devices.

"No, at least I don't think so. What's bothering you?"

Bucky started pacing back and forth. He could feel his nerves building back up again. But he knew he had to remain calm. "I've been having these visions..." He began. Steve listening intently, watching his friend with his arms crossed over his chest. "And, they aren't just, visions, they're, flashbacks...of...the people I killed. And, I had this one, the other night, the worst of them all so far. I...I..." His breathing got heavy, and Steve became tense.

"Buck, calm down."

"Steve, I can't. You don't understand."

"Take it easy, and just tell me what you saw."

"Steve...I...I..."

"You what?" Steve slowly approached Bucky, watching him closely.

"I saw the flashback of...no...I...I..."

Steve nodded in reassurance.

"I killed..."

"Who was it, Buck?" Steve asked, closer now.

Bucky froze, leaning in a closer to Steve so he could hear. He spoke at a whisper, tears brimming in his eyes. "I killed Howard and Maria Stark."

Steve's heart broke. "No, Buck, they died in a car crash." He spoke in a hushed tone as well.

"That I caused!" Bucky whispered back.

"No, that wasn't you. You know that."

"But it was me. And you know what's worse? I stole part of that crystal from him. That crystal that Loki just used to take over the world a few weeks ago?"

"What did you do with it?"

"HYDRA wanted it...and I gave it to them..."

"But they didn't do anything with it, Buck. Think about it."

"Yes, but they wanted it. And that scares me. Steve, it all scares me. I can't get two hours of sleep without re-witnessing a murder I committed. And this one is the worst of them all."

"Did the crystal have a silver chain on it?"

Bucky froze. "How did you-"

"I know because Piper found it in Jasper Sitwell's false grave. Howard left clues that led them straight to it. Whatever you gave HYDRA must've been a fake."

"Do you think Howard knew? That that they were going to be attacked that night?"

"I don't know. And we never will."

"So they died for nothing then?" Bucky asked, his eyes tearing up again. "I mean, I'm glad that I didn't give them any real answers, but...they could've lived. I should've let them go...I should've remembered him..."

Steve's character deflated. "I'm sorry, Buck."

Bucky fought back sobs with all of the strength he had. "Tony grew up without his parents because of me."

"I think that's something all of us have in common. We all lost our parents at a young age."

"You're not wrong, but, you're also not making me feel any better."

Steve sighed. "I really am sorry. I don't know what to say. But, you have to promise me something."

Bucky shrugged, looking like a lost puppy dog.

"We cannot let Tony find out."


	2. All Our Lives

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 2 : _All Our Lives_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: " _All Our Lives_ " (song) by Andrew McMahon In The Wilderness**

* * *

 _All our lives_

 _I watch you search beneath the falling skies_

 _This was no path to glory_

 _You always walk before me_

 _But you came back to warn me_

 _All our lives_

* * *

Alex bit her lip as she waited for an answer. The kind nurse attending to Alex's sonogram was trying to get a glimpse of the baby, and Steve's grip on Alex's hand was starting to make her hand cramp up.

"Every single time!" She laughed.

"What?" Alex asked, smiling.

"On the screen there, every single time I'm about to see your child's genitalia it moves and just shows me it's rear end." The nurse laughed heartily.

"Sounds like he or she is going to be a stubborn one. Like Steve." Alex looked at Steve, who gave her a disapproving look.

"Oh! I've got it!"

Steve and Alex looked at each other, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well?" Steve asked.

"It's a boy!"

A son. Alex felt her eyes tearing up again as she looked at Steve. She could see that his eyes were glossy as well.

"We're having a baby boy..." Steve trailed off, wrapping both of his hands around Alex's.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Your baby boy looks healthy and happy. You should be due in around four and a half months!" The nurse said as she began to wipe the gel off of Alex's stomach.

Steve and Alex kindly thanked the nurse for her help, and Steve took Alex back to their apartment where Piper was waiting to hear the news.

* * *

"We're home!" Alex called as they entered.

Piper came out of the bathroom, her hair tied back and sweat beading down the sides of her face. Large yellow rubber gloves covered her hands. "Hey guys!"

"Piper, were you, cleaning?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I just didn't take you as the cleaning type, thank you, though." Alex said, gently plopping down on the bed.

"No problem! No offense but it was getting a little rough looking in there." Piper removed her rubber gloves.

Steve had walked over to the mini fridge in the midst of the conversation. "You two want anything to drink?"

"Water, please." Alex and Piper said simultaneously, laughing afterwards.

"And don't look at me, I've been disabled lately." Alex said, looking at Steve as he walked over to her with a water in his hand.

"What?" He got confused.

"Is Captain America too good to clean the bathroom for his pregnant wife?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"Huh? No! That's not-" Steve got flustered so easily.

Both girls began laughing at his red cheeks and stammered words.

"We're just messing with you, honey." Alex said sweetly.

"Are we?" Piper asked menacingly.

Baffled, Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I need to go help them with training. We've got a big mission coming up."

"Okay, have fun. Bother Sam for me." Alex said before Steve gave her a peck on the lips.

"Will do. See ya around, Piper."

"Adios, Cappuccino." Piper saluted Steve as he left. "Oh I love messing with him."

"Me too. So, no Bucky today?"

"Nah, left early for something this morning. He told me but I completely forget what it was." Piper bashed her hand before taking a drink, flopping down on the couch.

"You're a mess."

"I know." Piper grinned. "So tell me, what's it like being pregnant?"

"Why? Are you considering?"

"NO!" Piper retorted. "I was just wondering!"

"Okay okay chill!" Alex teased. "It's different. It's an amazing feeling, knowing there's this miniature Steve growing inside of me. But it's also very struggle-some and-"

Piper spit her water out, cutting Alex off. "You're having a boy?!"

"Oh yeah, we're having a boy by the way."

"Oh my gosh!" Piper shot of the couch. "Names! We need to think of names!"

Alex laughed at her excitement. "Steve and I have a few ideas, but we aren't sure yet."

"Share! Pretty please?"

"Well, I was thinking something oldish. Like Dean or something like that. I personally love the name Dean. Steve was thinking about Joseph, after his father. Or James, after Bucky."

"Awww, that's so sweet."

"I can imagine yelling for my kid and your Bucky ends up turning around. That would be hysterical."

Piper laughed, her mind wandering. She began thinking about where they started, and where they were at now. "Alex, I can't believe that we both wound up in relationships with extremely confused and old men who just happen to be super soldiers from 40s."

"Me either, Pipes. Me either."

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve wasn't doing any sorts of training at all. And Piper remembered exactly where Bucky was going today. Everyone was setting up a surprise baby shower for Alex. It was Steve's idea.

When Steve arrived downstairs, everyone was busy at work helping out in some way. Wanda and Vision were working on setting up tables, Bruce was up on a ladder uneasily trying to hang up decorations, Sam and Bucky were working on streamers (in which Sam had tricked Bucky into tangling himself up in the streamers), Clint was hovering over the food table and eating everything until Natasha smacked him upside the head and made him go do something else, Tony showed up in the midst of it all and started taking control of everything, and attempting to knock Bruce off his ladder. Rhodey was trying his hardest to do something productive, but was having trouble finding a job that wasn't already taken. Eventually he just caved in and helped set up tables and chairs.

"Hey Capsicle, where's thunder man?" Tony asked, strolling up to Steve.

"He'll be here, eventually."

Tony nodded, looking out at all the commotion. "Well, I did wanna say congratulations to you and the Misses. I'm serious."

"Thanks, Tony." A small grin found it's way to Steve's lips.

"You're welcome. It must be nice to be living a bit of a normal life to the side of everything. I still remember the day when you said you weren't for any of this. Finding a woman, having a couple of rugrats."

"I do too. But then I met Alex. Things changed."

"I'm not accusing you!" Tony threw up his hands in surrender. "I was just sayin." Steve didn't really give him an answer, so he focused his attention on bothering Bruce some more. "Hey! Brucie! You missed a spot!"

"Shut up, Tony!" Bruce called, struggling with his decorating.

"Hey, fellas. What's hanging?" Clint walked up, shoving more food in his face.

"Dude, where are you putting all of that?" Tony asked, tapping Clint's stomach.

"I don't know. I like to think of myself as a cow. Four stomachs, nine lives."

"Cats have nine lives, not cows." Tony retorted.

Clint shrugged. "Close enough."

"Hey!" Nat shouted.

Clint froze. "Uh oh." He muttered through a mouthful of food.

Before anymore words could be uttered, he turned and sprinted away, Nat in hot pursuit. "Run, tweety bird, run!" Tony called. Steve chuckled at their actions, then taking the opportunity to end the conversation. Tony and Steve parted their ways. Tony went back to bothering everybody, and Steve went to help with the food table since Natasha was busy with Clint.

Sam's laughter echoed off the walls, and Bucky's aggravated glare could burn through just about anything.

"Shut up, Sam."

"This is too good! I've got you completely trapped."

Bucky slowly stretched out his arms, ripping all of the streamers that were tangled around his body.

"Touche." Sam said. "But it was funny to watch."

"I hate you."

Wanda was silent while she worked, which worried Vision. He finally decided to try speaking to her "Wanda, why are you so quiet?"

"It's nothing."

"I sense that you're lying to me."

Wanda gave him a look. "I just-" She froze. She saw Pietro walk by in the hallway, completely ignoring her presence. Vision watched her gaze.

"What's wrong with you and-"

"Don't even say his name." Wanda said lowly, disgusted by the thought of just thinking about Pietro. Before Vision could spit out another question, she decided to explain. She couldn't hold this in any longer. "A few weeks ago, I asked Pietro where he was all that time. How he came back to life, if he really was dead. I just wanted to know what happened to him. He told me that he couldn't tell me. And ever since then he won't talk to me."

"He could just be looking out for you, you know."

"I know, but if whatever happened to him was so bad that he can't tell _me_ about it, then should he even be here? We've always told each other everything. I don't understand why everything is different now."

"People change after they die, if they come back to life that is."

Wanda looked up at Sam and Bucky goofing around. Her eyes went to Bucky. Everyone thought he was dead, but he wasn't. She then looked over at Steve. The same with him. "Who ever said he died?"

"Not to be rude, but, Mr. Barton carried his dead body off the battlegrounds in Sokovia. Captain Rogers witnessed your brother's death."

"Is anyone ever really dead around here, though? Nick Fury has so-called 'died' about four times. The entire world thought Steve was dead, the same with Bucky. They weren't dead."

"I understand where you get your ideas. But you shouldn't make such accusations without-"

"What is your issue? Are you on Pietro's side? Is that it?"

"I wasn't-"

"Well, you did." Wanda read his mind. He wanted to say that he wasn't trying to upset her. She stormed off, catching the attention of Tony who walked up to Vision after she was gone.

"I do not understand." Vision said, looking over to Tony. "I was not trying to inflict pain upon her."

"What did you say to her?"

Vision didn't give Tony an answer, he just walked out after Wanda.

"I see how it is! I give you some legs and you just up and leave me!" Tony called out. Vision still didn't answer him.

"Nice parenting, Tony." Bruce called down to him.

Tony just rolled his eyes and continued on his merry way.

* * *

Later that evening, Piper knew it was getting close to the time she was supposed to escort Alex down to the surprise party. The two had spent the entire afternoon lounging around and watching scary movies. Alex's cravings were starting to kick in, and one of them was popcorn.

"I have never eaten so much popcorn in my entire life."

Piper laughed at Alex's comment. "At least you're craving popcorn and not something that'll make you queasy."

"I'm pregnant. Everything is going to make me queasy."

They returned their attention to the film, and Piper returned her own attention to getting Alex downstairs.

"I wonder where Steve is." Piper blurted out. "He's usually back by now, isn't he?"

"Yeah, usually. Where's Bucky? I figured he'd pop in looking for you by now." Alex inquired. Piper was anxiously waiting for Alex to come up with the idea herself, so that way she would be less suspicious. "Wanna go look for them?"

"Sure!" Piper said, pausing the movie and rising from her seat.

"You're a little more chipper than usual."

Piper made herself blush to the best of her ability. "Sorry, I just haven't seen J all day. I miss him."

"Awh, young love. Well, aside from the fact that he's technically 97."

"Shut up." Piper teased.

The two made their way down the halls of the base, and now Piper had to lure her in the right direction. After a few right and left turns, they were finally on their way to the dining hall. Piper had texted Steve a few minutes ago to warn him of their upcoming presence.

As soon as the dining hall came into view, Piper's stomach twisted into knots from excitement. The room was black, and the energy killed her knowing what was coming for Alex.

"Hey, can we make a pit stop? I'm gonna get a water."

"Piper, we have water in our apartment. You can just get some there."

"But I want water now-" Piper whined, opening the door.

"I swear that you're five years old sometimes." Alex muttered under her breath, following Piper in. By the time Alex was in the doorway, Piper flipped on the lights and everyone jumped out from their hiding places.

"Surprise!" Echoed all throughout the room. Everyone popped out of a different place in the room with confetti cannons in their hands.

Alex jumped at the sudden ambush, but was soon a teary-eyed mess when she saw the decorations that showed that party was indeed a baby shower. Steve walked up to Alex, a wicked smile on his face. "What is this?" She asked through tears.

"What does it look like?"

"You didn't have to-"

Steve cut Alex off. "Yes I did. You deserve this, and also it's officially a returning gift of my surprise birthday party you threw me, remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"Good. So hush and enjoy yourself. We've got a big announcement to make in a little while." Steve said, pulling Alex in for a kiss.

"That's my boy!" Bucky called, causing everyone to cheer after.

Afterwards, everyone started to mingle as Steve and Alex continued to share a moment. Piper immediately made her way over to Bucky and Sam. "Hey J." She grinned, pulling him in for a peck on the lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Bucky responded. Surprised by Piper's sudden acts of public affection.

"Where's my kiss?" Sam asked, pouting.

"Hey Sam-" Piper chuckled, rising up on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Whoa, I wasn't being serious. A hug would've been alright, but I'm not complaining."

"Hey, anything for my favorite bird guy. Unlike pizza man over there." Piper nodded her head towards Clint who was still managing to consume more food. "So, what did you two do to help set up?" Sam burst out laughing and Bucky just glared at him. "What?"

"Well, sir serious over here got himself a little tied up in some streamers. Look, I took pictures." Sam chuckled, pulling out his phone.

"You what?" Bucky snapped.

Piper and Sam shared a good laugh over the pictures of a very frustrated Bucky completely tangled up in streamers. Piper looked over to see Bucky practically pouting like a child, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked away from them. A faint blush was present on his cheeks out of embarrassment.

"Aw J, I'm sorry. You're just too adorable, I can't help myself." Piper said, brushing a strand of hair away from his face before resting her hands on his shoulders.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Getting all soft on me now?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Sam cleared his throat nonchalantly. "Alright you two, I'm gonna go get some food before Clint eats it all. Don't suck face too much."

"No promises." Bucky muttered, grinning. A moment of silence passed before he looked to the left to see Alex still crying, her and Steve attached at the hip as they talked to different people. "Why is she crying so much? Did we scare her?"

Piper laughed softly at his remark. "No, it's just hormones."

He looked at her questioningly.

"When women are pregnant they just get really emotional."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to go into the birds and the bees talk right now?"

"No, not really. Especially not about those two." Bucky's face fell, his eyes contorting in disgust as he tried his hardest to erase the thoughts that had crept into his mind of Steve being intimate with his wife.

Piper laughed again, harder this time. "I love your facial expressions. You look scarred."

"I think I am."

They both shared another laugh as the celebration began. Across the room, Tony stopped Alex before she got bombarded with more people while Steve was busy talking to Natasha and Sam.

"Hey, buttercup."

"Hey-" Alex breathed.

He cut her off. "Look, before you say anything, let me go first." Alex nodded. "I just wanted to let you know how proud I am of you. And congratulate you. I never got to say this before, but, I want you to know that you've really changed my life. Having you around, having you on the team...I didn't realize how much that meant to me until we were fighting for your life. I'm sorry that I didn't realize that sooner. You're always smiling, no matter the circumstance, and you're so well put together about everything. You stay calm on the outside, even when I know that you are freaking out on the inside, and you make sure that everyone around you is happy before you ever worry about yourself. And that, is dedication. True love and dedication to the ones you love, and the world doesn't have that anymore. But I'm glad that you do. You're the only one who can make Cappuccino over there chill out before he hurts somebody. And, for a fact, I also know that you are going to be one amazing mommy." Tony saw the tears in her eyes and knew it was time he wrapped up his emotional tangent. "And, I guess you've got some pretty cool powers too, with the force fields and the-"

Alex cut Tony off with a tight hug to which he slowly reciprocated. "I love you, big brother." She sniffled.

Tony's heart warmed at Alex calling him her brother. It killed him that they hadn't grown up together, or at least known of their relation sooner. They could've helped each other through so much. Despite the many thoughts racing through Tony's mind, a short and sweet answer came out as his reply. "I love you too, babycakes."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vision was still on a hunt to find Wanda. He wanted to apologize, or at least comfort her. He knew that she was hurting. He had searched high and low and still couldn't find her. No one had seen where she went. After searching about every nook and cranny of the base, he finally got an idea.

"Wanda?" His voice echoed out into the night, his eyes scanning the area with heat sensing vision. Everything was blue, until finally he saw a small spec of orange atop the base. She was hiding on the roof. Vision flew up slowly, planting his feet not far from where she was sitting, curled up in a ball.

"Leave me alone, Viz." Wanda sniffled, turning away.

"I was not trying to cause you any emotional pain. I apologize for upsetting you."

Wanda heard his voice and the smallest of smile appeared on her lips. It then crossed her mind that maybe she was being a little too harsh. "No, I'm sorry." She said, turning to face him. "I shouldn't have been so snippy with you. I know you were just trying to help, I was getting too caught up in my own crazy ideas. I just can't imagine what really happened and why he can't tell me. It's eating me alive."

"Apology accepted." Vision said softly, sitting down next to her. "May I suggest my outlook on the mystery of your brother's disappearance?"

Wanda gave him an approving shrug.

"I believe that something is different about him. He seems to act odd around the others, and you of course."

"He never really got to know them much."

"I agree. Something just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. What do you think? You did say that people change after they come back from the dead."

"Yes, but I also think that there is more going on than what we realize. I just do not know what."

Wanda thought about his words. Viz certainly wasn't wrong, Pietro was acting a little weird ever since he "came back". But she couldn't think of her brother in any other way than how he used to be. The time away must be causing him to act strangely. Wanda continued to allow the possibilities to blossom in her mind, until Vision's voice drew her from them.

"The sky is rather beautiful tonight, is it not?"

"Yes, it is." Wanda chuckled, looking up at the billions of twinkling starts lighting up the dark night atmosphere. She allowed the peaceful silence to fill her ears, which was odd considering there was always someone up to something around here. And then she remembered, they were all at the party. "Oh no, Alex has already gone downstairs, hasn't she?"

"I'm afraid so. About 45 minutes ago."

Wanda groaned. "How could I be so stupid? We should get going."

Vision cursed himself for not speaking faster. He wanted to compliment Wanda on how lovely she looked tonight, tears and all, but he'd missed his chance. He stood first, helping her up after. She continued to wipe her cheeks, making sure all of the tear stains were gone.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"As beautiful as ever."

"Thanks, Viz. You always know the right thing to say."

"You are welcome, Miss Maximoff. May I escort you back to the celebration?"

"Yes, please." Wanda grinned, linking her arm with his.

* * *

"Alright! Everybody settle down!" Tony called, jumping up on the bar and tapping a fork against his wine glass. "I do believe it's time we found out the gender of the baby at hand."

Everyone started cheering and Alex laughed, leaning over to Steve. "Did you set that up too?"

"With a little help from Bruce." Steve replied. "See that box up there?" He pointed to the ceiling directly above them, Alex watched his movements closely. "Open it on my cue." He winked and Alex, and she could feel part of herself melt.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Steve called out.

"Just tell us already, Rogers!" Nat replied.

"C'mon, we gotta have a drum roll!" Sam chimed in. Everyone began drumming on the surface closest to them.

Alex let the force fields illuminate her hands. The feeling had become foreign. She hadn't used her powers since the accident. She looked up, aiming them at the box Steve had showed her. With a huge smile, she let the energy fly, causing the box to open and dozens of baby blue balloons, streamers, and blue and white confetti fell from the ceiling. Everyone began cheering and Alex felt the tears began to form behind her eyes yet again. Steve put his hands on her stomach and she turned to face him completely, their foreheads touching. "Now we just gotta think of a name." Alex hummed.

"We've got time." Steve replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Happy or sad?"

Alex tapped his arm playfully. "Happy, you big goof." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wanda and Vision entering the room. Wanda didn't appear to be very happy, and that meant Alex couldn't be happy. "Hey, I'm gonna go check on her. Hold down the fort?"

"Yeah, sure." Steve saw exactly what Alex meant.

Alex made her way over to Wanda, and she could immediately tell she had been crying. Vision gave her a warning look.

"Alex, I'm so sorry I missed it." Wanda hung her head.

"Don't apologize hon, can I ask what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to worry. It's nothing."

"The Wanda Maximoff I know doesn't cry over nothing." Alex rested her hand on Wanda's shoulder, signaling Vision that he could leave with her eyes. He obeyed and walked over to join the others. Wanda huffed at Alex's comment. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Wanda sighed in defeat. "Long story short, Pietro's been avoiding me ever since he said he couldn't tell me where he's been. It's just been driving me crazy. And earlier Viz was only trying to help, but it just made me more upset. I ran off and he found me. I feel terrible for missing your party."

"Honey, I didn't even know I was getting a party. Don't feel bad. And I'll smack that boy if I need to. You know that."

"No, I don't want anything to get worse. It just feels like it was all a big joke. He was back, or at least I thought he was, and now it's not like he's back at all."

"Hm. I'll keep my eyes on him, okay? Don't worry about it. Why don't we get you something to eat?" Alex said, seeing the tears begin to glisten in Wanda's eyes.

She nodded, and Alex wrapped her arm around Wanda. They walked to over to the bar together. "I see you're having a boy. Congratulations." Wanda gave Alex her best smile.

"Thank you, dear. Maybe you could help Steve and I with baby names soon? I certainly don't have a clue."

"Sure." Wanda said softly, trying to smile again.

"Now, back to food. What would you like, I'll grab you something. That is if Clint hasn't eaten everything."

"I can get it, Alex. Please just go enjoy yourself. They're waiting for you."

"Are you sure?" Alex could see that Wanda did really want some time to herself. Or she just wasn't in the mood to have Alex hanging over her at the moment.

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Well alright, just come find me if you need anything. And I mean anything. Even if you want to have a sleepover or something if you feel lonely. I'll kick Steve out and make him go sleep with Bucky."

Wanda gave her an honest laugh. "Will do."

Alex smiled before walking away, returning her attention to the onslaught of congratulations from everyone about the gender reveal. She eventually made her way over to Steve, and she quickly explained about the Wanda situation. Alex then asked Vision to keep her company for the night. He eagerly complied.

After a few more hours of talking and laughing, everyone started heading out for the night. Whether that be to their apartment on base, their hideout off base, or Asgard, everyone was cleared out by around one in the morning.

* * *

Alex yawned as she waited on the bed for Steve, the room dimly lit by the warm light of the table lamp. "C'mon old man how much ointment must you use?"

"Relax, Misses nine different brands of face wash."

"Hey, I gotta keep my youth rep. Do you realize how much I've aged since I joined this madness?"

"Madness being the Avengers or madness being married to me?"

"Hmm, both." Alex chuckled.

"That's fair." Steve said, crawling in bed next to her. "So, baby names?"

"Stevie, it's two in the morning."

"I know, I'm just so exited."

Alex had to laugh. Steve sounded like a small child.

"Well, let's see. You like the name Joseph, and you suggested James. I like the name Dean. Any other ideas?"

"Not coming from me. You?"

They snuggled close under the blankets, and he draped his arm over her like always.

"Hmm, I can't think of anything else. Joseph has meaning behind it, and so does James. I just like the name Dean because I like how it sounds."

"So are we leaning towards my suggestions then?"

"So far, yes. Yes we are." Alex sighed. "How do you think Bucky would feel about us naming our child after him?"

"Probably bad about it, in the sense that he doesn't feel like he deserves the honor."

Alex thought for a moment. "James Buchanan Rogers, or Joseph "blank" Rogers. What was your father's middle name?"

"Alexander."

Alex froze. "That's a little ironic, don't you think?"

"Maybe. Just a little. So, Joseph Alexander Rogers the second?" Steve grinned, rubbing Alex's enlarged stomach.

"I think I like the sound of that."


	3. Pieces

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 3 : _Pieces_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: " _Pieces_ " by RED (album: End of Silence)**

 **((I choose "Pieces" as the chapter title because this song reminds me so much of Bucky and how his love interest would be like his saving grace.))**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I'm here again_

 _A thousand miles away from you_

 _A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

 _I tried so hard_

 _Thought I could do this on my own_

 _I've lost so much along the way_

 _Then I'll see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole_

* * *

Four months passed quicker than anybody could've ever imagined. Alex was due any day with baby Joseph, and of course Steve was in panic mode about 24/7 about her going into labor. He was horrified to leave Alex for too long in case something happened when he wasn't there, even though someone was with her every second of the day. Whether that was Piper when she wasn't training, Wanda, Nat, Bucky, Sam, just about everyone had endured a shift of spending time with Alex so Steve wouldn't have a stroke. When a few missions came up every now and then, she did have to stay home by herself. But of course this was before she could be due any day, and Steve was a little more relaxed about the situation. Not by much, though.

Piper stumbled into Alex's room one afternoon, looking rather exhausted and beaten up. "Hey." She sighed.

"Hi, what's up with you?"

"Have you heard about _them_ yet?"

"Heard about what?"

"The Sokovia Accords." Piper said flatly, plopping on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"No. What-"

"Don't even get me started."

"Wow." Alex was shocked. Piper was never this snippy. "Someone's cranky today."

"Alex, I fear the worst about this. Rumor has it that The Avengers have gotten themselves into a deep political mess and politics never end well."

"Is this about the mission you guys had last week with Brock Rumlow?" Well, against Brock Rumlow, I should say."

"I don't know. I think it's just been something that's been building up over time and what happened during said mission was just the final drop of fuel to the fire. Wanda's still torn up about it. Every time I walk past her room she's watching the news, moping, or doing both."

"I'll go talk to her." Alex sighed, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She grunted in irritation as her bones and muscles ached as she tried to move. "I think this kid's gonna be a big one. He's taking quite the toll on me."

"Do you need some help, granny?" Piper chuckled.

"No. I'll be fine." Alex retorted.

"Als, before you go, please heed my warning. I don't think these Accords are going to do any of us any good. I can feel it."

"I'm heeding. Trust me."

* * *

By the time Alex made it Wanda's room, she was met by Steve who was closing her door behind him just as she rounded the corner.

"What are you doing all the way down here, ma'am?" Steve asked in his Cap voice, making Alex chuckle.

"Well I was going to check on Wanda, but I see that our local father figure has already done that." Alex replied softly.

Now it was Steve's turn to chuckle. "She's doing a little better. But not by much, I hired Vision to keep an eye on her and keep her company. He said something about trying to cook her something later."

"That's so sweet, he's such an angel."

Steve began to walk back with Alex as their conversation continued. "So how are you doing? Any signs yet?"

"Nope. Nothing yet. In due time."

"I know. I just-"

"Worry. We all know, honey."

Steve rolled his eyes. "How's Piper doing? I know the mission last week was really her first big blowout since...y'know."

"Good, I think. She seemed kinda wore out today and cranky. It's odd, but I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon. How's Bucky been? He's going to have a cranky Piper on his back for the next week or so. He needs to suit up."

"Fine. I still worry about him. I know he's not telling me everything."

"Everything about what?"

"The whole Winter Soldier thing. I know it still eats him alive, but he won't talk to me about it. But, I'm glad he confides in Piper. She's really good for him. If he's happy I'm happy. Just like with you. If you're okay, then I'm okay."

Alex smiled up at him dearly. "So am I, Stevie, so am I."

* * *

Later that night, Bucky was having one of his fits again. It hurt Piper to see him like this. She was trying to do everything she could to try and give him some peace of mind. Even if that meant corrupting her own. She got Bucky under her constraint as usual, and then went about erasing the memory that was causing his current state of distress. She felt her entire body ache when the memory began to transfer to her own mind, and she saw bits of it flash before her own eyes. It was a memory of when Bucky was tortured. When they erased his memories. Piper could feel the shocks of electricity coursing through her head, her muscles and bones. Bucky had fought for 20 years before he finally caved and became the Winter Soldier. _20 years_ worth of torture was flowing through her body at once. The pain was beginning to become unbearable until she found the strength to push the memory aside in her head.

"Doll, are you okay? You looked like you were in pain." Bucky said, panic in his voice.

"I'm fine." Piper breathed, allowing her body to relax.

Bucky hesitated. "I'm hurting you, aren't I?"

"No, no-"

"Yes. Yes I am. You need to stop this. Erasing my memories is hurting you, and I can't live knowing that."

"And I can't live knowing you can't get a few hours of peaceful sleep without a nightmare."

"Pipes-"

"Okay." Piper exhaled. She wasn't in the mood to fight Bucky on this for the next two hours. "The next time you're having a nightmare I'll just wake you up. I promise."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused. "Can I just ask...do you remember anything? About what they did to you?"

"A little...just...the room, and, them strapping me in, but, I don't remember the shocks anymore." Bucky said, his face contorting in confusion and then relaxing when he realized the memories were gone.

"Good. That means it worked." Piper grinned proudly.

"Doll, I'm beyond thankful, but I just..."

"You just, what?" Piper asked tenderly.

"This doesn't seem right. Aren't people supposed to live with their wrongs and learn from them? If everyone could have the bad things erased from their minds they wouldn't be the same people. Just because I'm too weak to live with mine doesn't mean that you and everybody else should have to suffer from it."

"James. This is _so much different_ than that. Yes, everyone experiences bad things. But this? This was inhumane science and downright torture. Think of your mind as a file cabinet. They locked up a few drawers with your old memories in them and hid the key. HYDRA did a good job making sure that said key was hid well. Well enough so that you would never remember your old memories. Now granted, they did steal a lot from you. But the human mind is so great that it can recover from shock, amnesia, grief, and so many other things. But, during everything, _your_ memories were still there. They just added more 'files' into your cabinet than any ordinary file cabinet can hold. I am simply getting rid of the extra files they put in your cabinet. There's no wrong in doing that. And James, look at me." Bucky's blue eyes met her own. "Always remember that _you_ are not _your wounds_."

Bucky nodded, speechless. Piper was so wise. She always knew what to say. And she always hit home with her words. Everything she said always reciprocated exactly how Bucky felt about something. Aside from the many thoughts racing through his mind, his response was short and sweet. "So, does mean that you're the key?"

Piper smiled. "I guess it does."

As Piper took in how Bucky felt about himself, she couldn't help but remember how she felt that way for a long time when everyone was so busy that she felt she wasn't noticed. She felt weak, useless, and some days she felt like just a waste of space. It all really started after Alex and Steve got married. They were off, and Piper was left alone without her other half to keep her company. She was beyond happy for both of them, but every time she tried to make connections with the others, she felt she got pushed aside. She felt that they didn't care about her, because she was the only one out of all of them who didn't have any special abilities. Part of her was happy that aether was running through her veins. She felt like she had a purpose now. And as a bonus she found romance in the midst, which she had kissed goodbye about a year or two ago. It pained her deep down, because part of her still felt that way. It was okay if something happened to her, as long as others were saved. That's why she jumped in front of the aether to save Alex. She wasn't as important. She was just the shadow. Now whenever she looked into the mirror, she saw herself as she really felt on the inside. Dead. She saw her body, charred and burnt, what her corpse would've been buried as if the aether didn't contain itself in her blood. The only thing that gave her life anymore was making sure that the ones she loved were happy, and safe. Currently, they all were. Therefore so was she. She was still working on Bucky. In the end, she was glad that she could relate to how he felt in a way.

Bucky still felt like a monster. He'd killed and gotten away with it for nearly 70 years. The entire world saw him as a villain. In his eyes, that metal arm was just a reminder of the machine that HYDRA had turned him into. That's all he was anymore. They'd stripped him of everything. All sense of emotion, connection, confidence. They cut all of his strings, and now he found it difficult to weave new ones. There was a string for just about every team member that he'd come to know. Very important strings such as Steve, Piper, and Alex were the ones he held near and dear to his heart. He hadn't felt anything for so long, and now it was all slowly coming back. The feeling was so foreign, to love. But Bucky knew that he would never be the same because now he understood loss. And that made him afraid to love again.

* * *

Alex had developed a regular morning routine after months of being with child. She would get up, get dressed, eat some breakfast, make the bed, take a walk around base, then watch some TV, read, listen to music, (etc.) until Steve would come back from training. During all of this, she was humming or muttering sweet words to her son with at least one hand always on her stomach. She always caught herself fantasizing about what he would look like. Would he have Steve's big blue eyes? His blonde hair? Or her fair skin and dark hair with eyes that had a hint of violet in them?

But today was a little different. Other thoughts crossed her mind. Steve and Bucky had left around sunrise to head to Washington DC to visit their long lost friend Peggy Carter. She was an elderly woman now, who suffered from health troubles and some mental instability. It broke Alex's heart. She knew how much Peggy meant to Steve, and Bucky. And there was nothing worse than watching a loved one die a slow and painful death. Especially when all that you can do is stand on the side line and watch them deteriorate into nothing.

Her thoughts then changed again. She hadn't seen Piper yet today, and it was already almost noon. There wasn't any training or a mission today, so she was probably sleeping. But something still felt off. The entire hora felt off. Everyone just taking a day to lounge, it seemed like a crazy dream. The halls were silent, and most of the rooms were empty. Nearly everyone had gone into hiding.

* * *

 _"Mission report." A voice boomed, bright lights blinding her vision. Silence followed. "I said, mission report!" A blow to the head. Men dressed in white shirts buzzed around, one of them tightly strapping her wrists down with leather cuffs. Still silence._

 _"Are we going to have to call the boss?"_

 _"No. You know the drill."_

 _A small part of her was screaming to fight back, but the voice was soon shattered when a hand shoved her shoulder hard enough to throw her back against the leather seat. A mouth piece was held in front of her mouth, and without even thinking she opened her jaw and they tucked the piece of plastic inside. A few buttons beeped to the side, and a strange caging conformed against the sides of her head._

 _Bolts of electricity rocketed through her head down her body. Her throat burned raw from the screaming of previous sessions, but she still screamed for dear life now. Her teeth dug into the plastic piece so hard that she could feel a nauseating ache in her jaw bone. Her muscles were beyond tight, each and every one of them cramped up._

 _The shocking stopped._

 _She still twitched a little, her breathing heavy. Her mind was blank. She could see the things around her but nothing made any sense._

 _The voice was still there. "Please, stop." It squeaked out, the men chuckling at her sides._

 _They flipped the switch and the electricity surged again, stinging even more the second time around._

Piper shot up in her bed, a treacherous scream escaping her and leaving her throat raw. She clutched her wrists, bringing them close to her chest as she regained her breath. Soon realizing it was just a dream. Or was it?

Her vision was blurry, not only from the pain but from hot tears that continued to seep from her eyes. She could still feel the tightness of the leather straps against her wrists, and examined them closely. She noticed that there were marks on her skin, large bruises to be exact, exactly in the shape of the straps. She watched them as they slowly faded away, the pigment of her skin returning to normal. Her muscles slowly began to ease, except for a few. Her heart still hammered in her chest, sweat beading on her forehead. Her stomach twisted into knots and she could feel its contents threatening to spill. She threw her covers off and bolted for the bathroom, getting the toilet seat lid up just in time.

Piper remained weak and shaking on the floor for quite some time. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw that room again. The feeling of the bolts of electricity still barely present on her skin. The light hurt her eyes, so she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. The tears continued to fall, even though she wasn't crying.

Trying her hardest to wrap her head around reality, she kept telling her self that it was just a dream. But deep down she knew that it wasn't. After seeing it flash in her mind a few more times, she knew exactly what it was. It was one of Bucky's visions that she'd extracted, now left to plague her own mind.

* * *

During her afternoon walk, Alex bumped into Sam. The only sign of life she'd sheen for hours other than herself. "Hey, Samuel. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. I would ask the same thing but I think I already know the answer." He chuckled, motioning to Alex's extended stomach. She chuckled, rubbing both her hands over it gently.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Have you heard from the boys yet?"

"Nope. Not a peep." The two began to walk together.

"I feel terrible for them. I know it must be so hard."

"Yeah, I can't imagine. I don't know if I've gotten the chance to say anything to you yet, but I wanted to give you my congratulations."

"Oh, thanks Sam." Alex blushed.

"No problem. I do have one request though."

Alex rolled her eyes teasingly. "Maybe I could be of some help?"

"Is it cool with you and Stevie if I get to be Uncle Sam?"

She laughed, connecting the image with _the_ Uncle Sam, patriotic symbol of America during the first world war before Captain America was born, and _her_ Sam. "It's fine with me. The only person you might have to clear that with is the _other_ uncles."

" _Other_ uncles?"

"And aunts. We've got Uncle Tony, Uncle Bucky, Aunt Piper, Aunt Natasha, Aunt Wanda, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bruce, I think the only person who hasn't asked yet is Thor."

Sam let out a hearty laugh. "Maybe they don't have aunts and uncles in Asgard."

"Who knows." Memories from Alex's last trip to Asgard flooded her mind, and she shuddered to herself slightly.

Suddenly a voice came from in front of both of them, startling them slightly. "I heard my name?" Natasha called, walking up to them.

"I was just explaining to Sam the never ending list of aunts and uncles my son already has."

Nat chuckled. "I see. Hey, have either of you seen Bruce anywhere?"

"Oh he was downstairs in one of the labs, I just walked by not but ten minutes ago." Sam explained.

"Thanks, see you guys around."

After Nat was gone, Sam and Alex exchanged a look. "She's up to something, isn't she?" Sam asked.

Alex sighed. "Yep. She sure is."

* * *

Natasha approached Bruce in the lab as quietly as she could. He was working on something and she didn't want to disturb, but she also didn't want to startle him. She stood in the doorway for what felt like ages, watching him fiddle with the many gadgets and tools. She finally knocked her first gently against the door frame. "Hey."

He was surprised. He hadn't notice that she'd been watching him. "Hey," His features softened. "What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Just, enjoying the day off, I suppose."

"That's not your nothing voice. Something's bothering you." Bruce put down the items in his hands and removed his glasses, turning his full attention on her. "What's wrong?"

Natasha hated when he did that. He could read her. Out of the thousands of people she'd tricked during her years of being a spy, nobody could read her like Bruce could. That was one of the reasons she loved him. But sometimes it got on her nerves, only when she didn't want to be read. She took a deep breath, and decided it was time to spill. She rarely let petty things like this bother her, but for some reason, _this_ one had been eating her alive. For nearly six months. "I just...It kills me. Seeing them so happy. A child on the way. Don't get me wrong, I love Alex and Steve dearly. But sometimes, it hurts just to _look_ at them."

Bruce immediately knew where this was going. She was jealous. They were settling down without leaving the team. They were moving on, having a child. Something that they'd talked about many times, something they both mourned deeply. "Nat-"

"Just let me finish. You know that it's dumb. I know that it's dumb, to be this petty and small about it. But-"

"I understand. You don't think I feel the same way?" He paused. Walking a little closer to her. "Jealousy is a prevalent human emotion. We all feel it. Monster or not. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

Natasha sighed. She knew he was right, but she still just felt too bad about the whole thing. She nodded gently as a response. "Just, don't worry about. I needed to get it off my chest, and I did. Thank you."

"Anytime." Bruce grinned softly.

* * *

Later that night, Piper was sitting at the foot of her bed, head in hands. Her head was still pounding from her little episode earlier. "Pull it together, Piper." She whispered. Bucky was going to be home soon, and if Bucky sensed something was wrong, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

As if on cue, the doorknob turned and Bucky entered slowly. "Honey, I'm home!" He hummed happily, quickly making his way over to Piper. She raised her head to the best of her ability, wiping on a gentle smile. Before she could stand to hug him, one of his arms were under her knees, the other around her back, and he hoisted her up against his chest bridal style.

She let out a little yelp in surprise. "Jame-" He silenced her with a kiss. "You're oddly chipper for someone who just got back from a rather sad occasion."

He shrugged. "I'm just happy to see you. Is that such a crime?"

"I'm glad." Piper smiled, kissing him this time. "Now put me down, I don't want your arms to get tired." As soon as she said it, she regretted it. She new he hated talking about his metal arm. But half of the time, she completely even forget he had it. It was just like another arm to her, as it was to everybody else. But for him it was this big deal and he was always afraid to use it as a normal arm. Piper's jaw nearly dropped when an honest roar of laughter came from him.

"You're kidding, right?" He laughed a little again, his hard chest rumbling against Piper's soft side. "Hey, even if one of them wasn't metal, I could hold you in my arms for ages, doll." He kissed her forehead.

A cocky remark, about _himself_? Piper had only heard about those from stories Steve would tell her. It was like all of his shyness was gone. She was stunned, but didn't dare say a thing. This is what she'd been working for, what she'd been erasing his memories for. "Oh, I believe it."

He kissed her again, and shifted her a little in his grasp, causing her shirt to ride up her back. The cool metal against her warm skin made her jump, and the ache instantly returned to her head. She pulled away from his lips wincing in pain, bringing a hand to her forehead to massage it gently. She kept her eyes open though, because she knew if she closed them that a horrifying vision would take over.

"Whoa, doll, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just, allergies. I've had headaches all day."

"Do you need some medicine or a warm rag or something?" He asked rapid fire, walking her over to the bed and gently setting her form down on the mattress. Piper remained curled up like she was still in his arms even after he released her.

"No, no. I'll be okay."

"No offense, but you do not look okay."

Piper winced again, her eyes closing for barely a second to reveal another image from one of his memories. This one was from when he fell off the train and lost his arm. Goosebumps rose on Piper's skin, she felt as if she was wet and cold. Freezing, numb. Her left arm suddenly lost all feeling and a throbbing pain blossomed in her shoulder. She refused to let her mind slip completely like it did earlier. Bucky was there. She couldn't let it happen, she couldn't let him see.

"Doll? Piper?" He asked with more concern, more forcefully. He shook her shoulder gently, but she was having too much trouble telling reality from the vision. The minute he shook her shoulder in reality, the soldier firmly grasped her shoulder in the vision, dragging her away through the snow. She shrieked, sitting up straight and opening her eyes fully. His touch must have been enough, because when he shook her again, harder, the vision went away.

"Allergies my-"

"James, please. I just need a minute. Don't say anything."

Bucky looked at her more confused than ever. She held her head in her hands and breathed deep and slow. He gently ran a hand up and down her back as he sat next to her in bed, and she gasped at his touch at first. After a few rubs, she relaxed into it. Piper was making sure she could have control over the visions, and for now, she could. Just a minute of silence and counting her breathing did the trick.

She looked up at him, and knew she had to make something up. The allergy lie was a blowout. She had to give him an answer. "I'm sorry, I've just been having some trouble lately."

"Trouble with what?"

"Just everything, it still overwhelms me. My new powers, the aether. Being able to read people's minds can take a toll on your own."

"How long have you been having issues? Should we tell someone?"

"No, no. I'll be okay. Odin warned me about this. My mortal body has trouble adjusting to these abilities. It will for a long time."

Bucky nodded. Piper saw the look on his face, he believed her. She felt so guilty, but she had to keep him safe, happy. And this was the only way to do it. "Well you should've told me. I wouldn't have went with Steve today."

"No, that's too far. You needed to go. For Steve, for Peggy." Perfect time to change the subject. "How was she? Peggy?" Piper saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"Not well. Worse than Steve's ever seen her, apparently." He hung his head a little, his features soft and his voice low.

"I'm so sorry, J."

"We didn't get much out of her. She recognized Steve first, and she didn't recognize me until I pulled my hair back." He let out a soft, reminiscing chuckle. "She remembered me. But then she remembered that I was supposed to be dead, too, like Steve. Then she got all freaked out and thought she was seeing things, that Steve and I were just in her dreams. That she was dreaming." Bucky sighed. "And then she started coughing real bad, and a nurse came in. She asked us to leave so Peggs would calm down."

"That's terrible." Piper felt so much pain for him, and Steve. She was Steve's first girl after all.

"I didn't dare say this to Steve, but she'll be out of her misery soon."

"How soon do you think?"

"Not long. A few weeks tops."

Piper felt the ache in her chest. She could see it already. The funeral. Everyone dressed in black and their heads hung low. The tears, the heartache. She'd only been to a few funerals in her lifetime, all of distant relative and family friends that she was never really close with. Luckily she hadn't had to endure the funeral of a loved one, yet. "I'm so sorry, I, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, doll. Don't worry about it. I don't know what to say either."

"How's Steve? How did he seem afterwards?"

"Not very good. He was really broken up about it. He's broken up about everything."

"Define everything."

"The baby, Peggy, and now the possibility of the Accords on top of it all."

Piper groaned in frustration. "Don't even get me started the Accords. But, why is Steve broken up about the baby?"

"He's just worried. He's excited, but he's just freaking out in general. He's worried Alex is going to go into labor when he's not there, he's worried about being a good father, he even told me he's horrified that for some reason his son is going to be born with his own old health maladies."

"Oh my gosh, that poor thing. I feel so bad for him."

"Me too, doll. Me too."

Piper and Bucky continued to talk for quite some time, until eventually Piper fell asleep on Bucky's shoulder. He made sure she was comfortable, pulling the covers up over her and kissing her head gently before he even dared to let sleep cross his mind. Soon he too was overcome by slumber, and for the first night in a long time, he didn't wake up until the sun rose the next morning.

* * *

Wanda walked down the hall slowly, her heels scuffing softly against the floor as she went. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Pietro out of her mind. Vision was usually on her tail every minute of every hour, making sure to distract her from the subject. But today he was out helping Tony with something somewhere, so it gave her some alone time. It seemed as if that's all _everyone_ was doing today. Even after everything she'd thought about, and discussed with Vision and even Alex, something didn't seem right. Pietro wasn't himself. And Wanda just _knew_ there was more behind it than what everyone else was saying.

Speak of the devil, Wanda suddenly sensed a presence around her. She froze, then picking up on a voice around the corner. No, inside a room nearby. With the halls so silent and lifeless today, it wasn't that hard to overhear even the slightest of movements or sounds.

"No, I haven't...I'm sorry. I'll do it immediately. I'll make sure of it." Wanda knew that accent anywhere. Pietro was talking to someone. He was on the phone. "No...No...I..." There was a long pause." I apologize. Tell the misses of my condolences." Another pause. "I will. Goodbye." As soon as she heard him end the conversation, she wanted to make a run for it. But she waited. She was going to confront him after these few weeks of silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

He opened the door, turning to close it behind him. That's when Wanda came out of hiding, putting their few weeks of silence behind her as if they never happened. "Who was that, Pietro?"

He froze, slowly turning to face her. "An old friend."

"We don't have any old friends."

"Who's to say I didn't make some while I was away?"

"You were dead." Her voice only came out a whisper, tears prickling at her eyes. Pietro's jaw clenched, along with his fists, and he began walking away. "You were dead!" Wanda screamed. She watched through blurred vision as he walked away calmly. She stormed off soon after, headed in the opposite direction in which her brother was traveling.


	4. This Could Be Heartbreak

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 4 : _This Could Be Heartbreak_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "This Could Be Heartbreak" by The Amity** **Affliction**

* * *

 _God help me, I've fallen away_

 _The leaves are dancing on my grave_

 _Streets are sounding low, we already know_

 _That our world is ending slowly_

 _As sad as it sounds_

 _Will I miss them when I'm underground?_

 _Yeah, son, it's okay_

 _I'm on my way to a better place._

* * *

"Think about it. We can't keep doing this. We're destroying innocent lives to save others and there's no saving in that." Tony snapped, causing the room to fall silent. The only noise was the building tension.

Steve broke the silence. "Nobody's going to be getting saved by anyone if we've a collar and leash around our throats."

Wanda clenched her fists tight. This wasn't going to end well. She could hear everyone's thoughts growing louder and louder in their minds until finally it all just exploded at once. Words started firing out of everyone's mouths. Wanda kept her lips sealed tight, her fists resting in her lap. She watched with big eyes as the years of friendships unfolded in only mere seconds. Alex was calmly trying to interfere at first, but soon she was even snapping at Tony, who snapped right back at her. Even Rhodey was getting into the argument, and Wanda had taken him as one of the most gentle of them all.

"Alright! Everybody just _shut up_!" He boomed. The silence returned, everyone's eyes shifting to him. "I think that Tony's right. So what if we're under some control, maybe it's for the better! Sometimes I feel like we've destroyed more than we saved! Where'e the heroism in that?"

"Heroism isn't about control, Colonel. It's about doing anything to save lives." Alex jabbed out, cutting Steve off.

"Mrs. Rogers, I am burdened to say the following, but I do believe that Mr. Stark is correct in this disagreement." Vision spoke up.

"Viz-" Wanda whispered. It pained her to hear him say that, because aside from everyone else's thoughts rushing through her mind, her own agreed with Steve.

"I agree with him." Piper muttered, looking down.

"Piper?" Alex was beyond shocked. Baffled, hurt.

"I'm sorry. I've destroyed too much in my short time as, this. Keeping someone like me in check won't be a bad thing."

Before anyone else could speak, Tony decided to end it once and for all. "Okay. I see how it's gonna be. You agree with me, you stick with me and sign the Accords. You agree with Capsicle, you stick with him."

Natasha was the first to make a move. "I guess I better get my pen."

"Nat?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Sorry, boys." She shrugged.

Slowly, one by one, everyone choose their side, voiced their opinion on the matter. Alex, Sam, Wanda, and of course, Bucky, went with Steve. Piper, Natasha, Rhodey, and Vision went with Tony.

While everyone was still raving, Steve abruptly left. Alex followed.

Alex tried keep up with Steve to the best of her ability, but she was lacking due to her enlarged torso. "Honey!" She called out once, finally meeting him at a corner down the hall. "What's-"

Before she could finish, Steve cut her off. His eyes glistening with tears in the cold, hard lighting. "She's gone." He repeated the exact words he had just read in the text, the only two words he could process.

Alex's hora deflated, her face softening in sorrow. "Oh, Stevie, I'm so sorry." She gently rubbed his bicep, circling her thumb over the fabric of his silky t-shirt. Her mind was racing, trying to think of what to say to him, until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. It was Bucky. Steve tensed when he saw Bucky slowly approaching them.

"I just, I need a minute. Alone."

"Okay, just don't hesitate to come get me or whoever if you need to talk." Alex said soothingly, and he nodded. He quickly turned and resumed his escape, wiping away a few stray tears as he did. Alex didn't want to hover, even though she wanted to make sure he was okay. She hated it when he hovered over her, and she didn't want to do the same to him. Especially over something like this. Alex didn't have the right to hover, she never even knew Peggy.

Alex turned to face Bucky, who was now only a few feet away. He looked confused, his eyebrows furrowed. "Where's he-" Alex didn't need to say a word. The sorrowful expression on her face was enough. Bucky's features then softened. He knew. "Does he-"

"He said he wanted a minute. Alone." Alex said, exhaling gently after. Bucky nodded.

Now it was Piper's turn to round the corner and freeze. "Als-"

Alex didn't say a word, she just looked a Piper with an expression the showed she was eager to hear what she had to say.

"You aren't mad at me are you? For back there? And where'd Steve go?" Piper now stood next to Bucky.

"I'm not going to let a petty thing like that get between us, Pipes. Don't worry." Alex gave her a reassuring smile. "And he's, he just got a message about-"

"Peggy." Piper finished her sentence, then looking at Bucky. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I knew her but not like Stevie did." A moment of silence fell between the trio. "How about I walk you two back to your rooms? I think it's time to call it a night."

Alex and Piper exchanged soft smiles before nodding. They all started their silent walk back, Bucky wrapping his metal arm around Piper and his flesh arm around Alex. Piper rested her head on his shoulder and leaned into his touch, while Alex kept her hands on her belly, looking down at it as they went.

* * *

Silence had fallen between everyone over the past few days. To top all of the drama about the Accords off, Steve had lost Peggy. The _world_ had lost Peggy. A woman who change many lives during her time on Earth. Despite all of the disagreements, everyone knew how important she was to SHIELD, and Steve. Super heroes wouldn't have a place in society period if it wasn't for Peggy Carter, and everyone realized that. They put aside the argumentation for a few days and gave Steve and Bucky their honest condolences.

Although, none of it seemed real until the day of the funeral.

Alex was trying her hardest to button the back of her black maternity dress, but she just couldn't do it. Her arms had begun to burn, her fingers buzzing from the many failed attempts of trying to slip the button through the loop, her legs ached from standing in front of the mirror for more than five minutes without moving, everything just _hurt_. Finally Steve opened the door to the bathroom, stepping out with puffy eyes and red cheeks. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, it was obvious that he had been crying. "Oh, honey." Alex dropped her arms and met him halfway and embraced him in a hug. "It's okay to cry. It's healthy, especially during times like this."

He didn't answer. He just hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Did you need help with that button?" He asked softly, his voice weak.

Alex gave him a scolding look for ignoring his own grief. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did." She turned around and Steve had to button done in one move of his fingers. "Thank you."

He nodded as his response, then walking over to the dresser to pull out a tie to complete his suit. As Steve was working on buttoning his own jacket, Alex felt horrible cramps flare up. She sat down on the bed, exhaling in discomfort. Steve noticed this almost immediately. "Hon?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Alex quickly retorted. The last thing she needed was Steve worrying about her on top of his grief.

"No, you're not. What's wrong?"

"Just some cramps."

"Just?"

Alex looked up into Steve's big weary eyes as he sat next to her and couldn't bring herself to lie to him. "No. Everything hurts, Stevie. I'm not going to lie to you. But I'm going, I have to be there for you-" Alex was cut off by another wince, now her back was tied up in knots.

"You're not going anywhere. Not like this."

"And you are not staying here to look after me. You need to go this Stevie. It's all part of the grieving process."

"I can't just leave you here, Als."

"Yes, you can. I'm just going to lie down and take it easy. You go with the others."

"Al-"

"Steve. Go." Now it was Alex's turn to cry. Whether it was just the hormones or the depressing atmosphere of the entire situation, tears soon blurred her vision. "Please."

Steve let out a defeated, yet loving, sigh. "Okay, okay. Just please promise me you'll be careful."

"It's not like I'm 95, old man. I'll be fine. Do this for Peggy, okay? Don't worry about me. Don't even think about me. I know how important she was to you. Just think of it as celebrating her life, all that she did. Even though the loss will always hurt, just try to remember the good times. That's what she would want you to do."

Steve nodded. Alex was right. He kissed her lovingly before heading out, leaving her to redress herself in more comfortable maternity lounge clothes and crash on the bed. The pain wouldn't allow her to take a nap, nor would her worries about Steve and the others. A thought quickly crossed her mind, and she reached for her phone on the night stand and drafted a text message to Sam.

 _Hey pal. Can you stick with Steve today for me? Had to stay back because of cramps and back pain. I know Bucky's got Piper to tend to._

 _..._

 _Sure, I can play wife for a day. No problem :)_

 _..._

 _Thanks, Samantha. Don't trip in your heels_

 _..._

 _I'll try my best ;)_

In the moment, Alex was thankful for Sam. She always was. He was never too sarcastic with her, and he never got on her nerves. He was a gentlemen and a great friend. Unless you lock him in a room with Bucky and Steve, then things could get a little ugly. All with love of course. Sarcastic, sassy, and indirect love that made him the Sam Wilson that everybody knew and loved.

* * *

Wanda had decided to tag along to Peggy's funeral, and was getting herself ready in her room. There were multiple reasons she wanted to attend. First off, she felt bad for Steve and wanted to be there for him, just like he'd been there for her so many times. Second, Peggy Carter had been an amazing woman. Even though Wanda never got the chance to know her, she felt that she needed to pay her respects to a woman who did so much for so many people. Third, a small but true factor, it was a reason to get out. Wanda hadn't left since the incident on the mission against Brock Rumlow. She refused to attend any other missions, which there really hadn't been any, and there was no good reason for her to get to leave the base. She needed to get away from Pietro, from the confines of her room. Just get some fresh air.

A soft knock on her door woke her from her thoughts. "Yes?" She called softly. The door peered open to reveal Natasha, dressed all in black.

"Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all. As long as you're not here to try and talk to me about the Accords." Wanda teased.

Natasha let out an honest chuckle as she shut the door behind her entry. "Never. I don't believe that our opinions should separate us all like this. I just came by to walk up with you, whenever you're ready. Figured I'd stick with my partner in crime, if that's okay of course."

Wanda paused her adjustments to her hair in the mirror, turning to look at Natasha. "I'd like that." A grin was plastered across her sad features.

Joy blossomed inside of Nat, knowing that something so small could make Wanda feel a little better. Being that Wanda was so young, everyone looked at her as a daughter. Except for Vision. They had something different going on, and everybody knew about it. But they didn't pry, because Wanda needed every outlet she could get. And Natasha loved having a daughter figure. It made her feel like a mother, something that she mourned everyday, knowing she would never be able to bear children of her own. Nat was shaken from her thoughts as she saw Wanda struggling with putting her necklace on. She walked up behind Wanda, softly asking her to move her hair out of the way. Wanda obliged, and Natasha clasped the necklace on the first try. "There." She sighed. "You look beautiful, Wanda."

"Thank you. So do you." A faint pink hue was present on Wanda's cheeks.

"Alright. Let's go get this thing over with."

* * *

Bucky swiftly entered Piper's room, closing the door behind his entrance. "Hey, doll." He cooed, walking up to her with a lightness in his step that Piper had never seen before.

"Y'know, knocking is still a thing." Piper grumbled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry. I was just so excited to see you, I-"

"I was teasing, J. It's okay." Piper reassured him. Her voice sounded rather weak, and her smile wasn't as near as bright as it usually was.

"Are you okay?"

"We're going to a funeral, am I supposed to be happy today? I don't understand how you're so energetic."

"I just felt rather confident in this old thing. It's officially the first time in history where Steve and I can share clothes so he let me borrow this. I thought it fit nice, considering I haven't worn a suit since the late 30s." Piper looked him up and down. Bucky did look dashing, black suit with a white undershirt and navy blue tie. His hair was pulled back into a neat bun and he had shaved his scruff. "Well, you do look sexy. I'll give you that much." Piper said as she walked over to the mirror to put on her jewelry.

Bucky smirked. "Thanks, doll. You're lookin' pretty fine yourself." Some of his Brooklyn accent slipped through. Piper hadn't heard him talk like that before. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Piper was wearing a little black dress that had long sleeves and a small puffed out skirt that rested just above her knees. She was wearing sheer black tights along with leather booties for shoes, the small heel boosting her height about two inches. "How are you feeling? Since, y'know."

Piper bit her tongue. "Better, the headaches aren't as bad." _Lie_. The headaches were much worse and she could barely get any sleep anymore. Luckily her concealer covered up the dark circles. "How about you? You seem very chipper these days."

"I've never been happier." Bucky breathed, kissing her neck tenderly. "I know that's wrong to say on the day of a funeral, but, it's true."

Piper stared into her eyes in the mirror, careful not to move them. Now she was sure she was the only one who could see true self in the mirror. Bucky clearly couldn't see that he was kissing a charred corpse. But in Piper's eyes, he was. The real question was who's funeral it actually was today. Peggy's, or Piper's?

* * *

The church doors thudded loudly as they shut in the back of the room. A few people jumped in their seats, the pews creaking softly underneath. Steve sat on the end by the middle aisle, followed by Sam, then Bucky, then Piper, then Wanda, and Natasha the caboose. All together, they took up over half of a single pew. Wanda kept her head down, still fearing the worst while being in public. She kept her hands in fists in her lap. Natasha noticed this, and rubbed Wanda's arm soothingly. Piper had to blink her eyes rapidly every minute or so, to prevent them from shutting permanently. She was exhausted, but if she fell asleep, she was plagued by Bucky's nightmares swimming through her head. She couldn't live through another one. They were driving her mad. Bucky kept his head down, reminiscing what he could about his times with Peggy. He distinctly remembered the one time he was at a bar with her and Steve, she was wearing a red dress, Steve was in his uniform. He couldn't distinctly remember what happened, but he remembered feeling happy. Happy for Steve, beyond thankful he was alive. Alive from what? Why would he be dead? Something. Something bad. He was saved, by Steve? Probably. It would come back to him someday. Sam was keeping his eye on Steve, just as Alex had asked. He knew that Steve wouldn't do anything rash, but there was a lot swimming through his mind at once. No man is safe from his own thoughts. And Steve was busy fighting back tears. Being a pall bearer shook him up. Feeling the weight of her dead body on his shoulder killed him. Knowing she was right there, but she wasn't.

"We are gathered here today to honor the life of Margaret Carter, known by many as Peggy, Agent Carter, and one of the strongest women they'd ever met."

The tears came swelling back in Steve's eyes. Sam glanced over at him, and Steve clenched his jaw. He hated that Sam was watching him like a hawk, more or less a falcon. Maybe Sam had something in common with his name after all.

After a nice introduction and comforting words, it was time for people to say their own words. Steve knew he was first. He swallowed around the lump in his throat harshly and wiped his eyes just before the attention in the room was turned over to him. He rose, walking to the podium in silence.

"There are always a few people in your life that are gonna teach you more than others. They're going to change you, make you realize something that you'd never given a thought to before." Steve paused. "Peggy was one of those people. She taught me the most important thing of all. It doesn't matter what the press says. Doesn't matter what the politicians or the mobs say. Doesn't matter if the whole country decides that something wrong is something right. This nation was founded on one principle above all else: The requirement that we stand up for what we believe, no matter the odds or the consequences. When the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world, 'No, _you_ move.'"

* * *

After the service, people were scattered in cliques. What felt like thousands of people had talked to Steve that day, expressed their condolences, all of the above. His head was swimming. He was standing alone in the aisle of the church, looking at the alter. His thoughts were broken when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Steve spun around to be see none other than his red head partner in crime. No words had to be spoken. He could see her thoughts straight through her eyes. Steve looked down, "When I came out of the ice, I thought that she'd be gone already. I didn't realize how lucky I was to still have her."

"She had your back, Steve."

Steve could practically see the topic dancing around their heads. He decided to bring it up and get it over with. "Who else is signing the Accords?"

"Tony, Vision, Rhodey-"

"Clint?"

"Claims he's retired."

"Wanda?"

"No idea. She hasn't said anything to me, but I don't think she will. She looks up to you, Steve."

Steve nodded. "And you're signing?"

"I don't think that our opinions should separate us like this. I'm just doing what I think is best. This isn't about picking a side just to see who wins. I believe that resistance is the way to go, Cap. Doesn't mean that you have to agree, doesn't mean that anyone has to agree. I'd sign it by myself if I had to. I've just lost too much to risk losing anything else."

Steve looked at her.

"You guys are all I have left." Seeing the tears still glistening in Steve's eyes, her motherly instincts kicked in. There was only one thing left to do. "Come here." The two wrapped each other in a tight embrace.

Steve and Natasha walked out together to the lobby, where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone plus one. Steve noticed Bucky talking to the blonde girl who had said she was Peggy's niece during the service. Steve couldn't remember her name. Shannon maybe? He just knew her as Agent 13, the one SHIELD set up to spy on him a while back. He approached them slowly. Steve noted how Piper was clinging onto Bucky's left arm, squeezing it so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Stevie, this is Sharon, Peggy's niece."

"Yes, of course. Agent 13 and I have met before."

"Very funny, _Captain_." Sharon chuckled.

Piper could see the smile on her face. She could read Sharon's thoughts for crying out loud. Sharon was thinking that Steve was the cat's meow, and she just happened to be the perfect batch of catnip. It was time she found out that Steve was already married. "Steve, have you heard anything from Alex?"

"No, I haven't. I'm getting worried. We should go soon."

"Yes. We should. Your _wife_ is probably getting worried too." Piper said suggestively. Piper didn't trust Sharon. Agent or not, she came across as two faced. She was taking in Bucky earlier too, before Piper walked up and laced her fingers between his metal ones and kissed his cheek. Piper felt like muttering "mine" under her breath, but she gained the control not to.

Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise. Steve reached into his pocket and quickly answered his phone. His tired expression shifted to panic in a matter of seconds. He hung up the phone and gaped at Bucky and Piper in awe.

"Steve, what's wrong?" Bucky asked, concerned.

"Alex went into labor." Steve breathed, before running off.

"Steve!" Bucky called. He was gone.

"Come on, J! We gotta go!" Piper was tugging on Bucky's arm.

"Sorry, Sharon. It was nice meeting you!" Bucky called out as Piper began dragging him away.

"You too!" Sharon called out. She watched as Natasha, Wanda, and Sam ran after them as well.

* * *

 **(( I'm trying to make a relationship parallel between Piper/Bucky vs. Steve/Alex where Steve and Alex are still very much in love but they're getting to that point in their marriage where it's not all fluff and rainbows anymore. They hit obstacles, and overcome them together, but things are different from when they were newlyweds. Meanwhile with Piper and Bucky, they are still in the fluff and rainbow stage, not even engaged. Everything is all cute and romantic, etc.))**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Dear Joseph

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 5: _Dear Joseph_**

 **Chapter title credit: Slight change of "Dear Theodosia" from _Hamilton: An American Musical_**

* * *

 _I'm dedicating every day to you_

 _Domestic life was never quite my style_

 _When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart_

 _And I thought I was so smart_

 _..._

 _I swear that_

 _I'll be around for you_

 _I'll do whatever it takes_

 _I'll make a million mistakes_

 _I'll make the world safe and sound for you_

* * *

3:47AM. Natasha had been staring at the illuminating red letters longer than she'd like to realize. Alex had been in labor for almost 10 hours, and most of the gang had officially fallen asleep in the waiting room of a local Upstate New York public hospital.

She'd already taken many pictures of everybody asleep on each other's shoulders and had texted them to Clint. He was home safe with Laura and the kids, who were also happily sending Aunt Natasha pictures of their latest pieces of artwork with Clint's phone. Down the line of amber cushioned seats against the pale waiting room wall, Wanda had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder, who was resting his head atop Wanda's as he snored softly. Bucky, next to Sam, had fallen asleep on Piper's shoulder. Piper wasn't asleep. She was staring off into space, much like Natasha was. Natasha could see the bags under Piper's eyes. She needed sleep, but she seemed wired. Something was wrong with her.

"You should've told me it was a slumber party. I would've brought my sleeping bag." Tony muttered softly, planting himself in the vacant seat to Natasha's left. Piper looked down the line and gave Tony a soft smile and wave, in which he reciprocated.

"The sun will be up soon enough."

"Any word?"

"Not a single one. I look up every time those doors open, but it's always just a nurse walking through." Natasha muttered. She turned to Tony, a pained grin on her face. "I've officially memorized the patterns of Sam's snores and counted the number of times Bucky mumbles things in his sleep.

"How many, then?"

"Twenty four."

A small noise came from down the line, Tony turned his head to look but Natasha kept her eyes straight. "Make that twenty five." The double doors suddenly swung open harsher than usual, gaining the attention of those who remained awake.

A nurse froze in her tracks, a small smile soon appearing on her lips. "Um, I'm looking for the friends of Steven and Alex?"

"That's us." Natasha smiled, rising.

Tony followed her. "What about them?" They looked over their shoulders. Piper was slowly leaning Bucky's weight onto Sam so she could tag along as well.

"Let them sleep. Early bird gets the worm, as they say." Piper whispered as she made her way over.

The nurse smiled. "Right this way, then."

The trio followed the petite woman through multiple winding hallways until she finally stopped in front of room 27B. "They're right inside."

Tony went to open the door, but Natasha stopped him. "Piper, do the honors. You first."

Piper gladly stepped in front of the two, and opened the door slowly. "Knock knock-" She said softly, poking her head around the door.

"Pipes-" Alex breathed happily, looking up. She was holding a little bundle in her arms.

Piper shot over to Alex in a few long strides, while Steve stood to greet Natasha and Tony. Natasha met him halfway in a huge embrace. "I'm so happy for you, Cap. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Nat." He smiled, returning her hug.

Tony shook Steve's hand next, nothing less heartwarming then when he congratulated Steve before. "Congrats, old man."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

Despite the joy of the moment, Natasha watched them. She could still see the anger in their eyes. Tony smile was weak, as was Steve's, and they both seemed overly stiff for such a moment. It hurt to see them so torn apart over a stupid document.

"Can I hold him?" Piper asked.

"Sure, you know how to do it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"Where are the others?" Steve questioned as Nat and Tony stood at the opposite side of the bed as Piper.

"Sleeping." Nat replied. "We figured we'd get the sneak peek before waking them up."

Piper gazed down at Joseph's little face with awe. His eyes slowly opened, his face contorting in confusion as he looked up at Piper's features. "No, I'm not your mom. Or your dad for that matter." Piper smiled, Joseph too grinning ear to ear. "I'm gonna cry-" Piper sniffled, looking up at Alex. "He's perfect." Joseph wrapped his minuscule hand around Piper's index finger, and she chuckled softly.

"He likes you." Steve grinned.

"I'm glad. I'd be heartbroken if he didn't."

A loud yawn suddenly sounded from the doorway, and they each turned their heads to look. "True friends wake you up when your best friend's baby was just born." Sam grumbled.

"Sorry, we got excited." Natasha replied.

Wanda walked up to Natasha, "You left me out there with _those two_?"

"Piper, you let me sleep _on_ Sam?" Bucky asked.

"Sorry, J, another J caught my attention first."

"Ohhh, burrrrnnn!" Sam called softly, punching Bucky in the arm.

"I'm being replaced by a next generation Steve. This is my worst nightmare." Bucky chuckled.

The attention was drifted back to baby Joseph as he began laughing sweetly in Piper's arms. "What's so funny, Jo-jo?" Piper grinned.

"Jo-jo?" Steve asked.

"Sorry, I make up nicknames quick."

"Don't apologize, I like it." Steve grinned.

Alex was next to speak. "Jo-jo...that's so cute, Piper."

"Alright, don't be a child hog. When can Uncle Bucky hold him?"

Piper laughed at the concept of Bucky already referring to himself in third person, handing over Joseph next. She saw his joy slowly fade away as soon as the child was in his arms. He was worried about his metal arm. "J, don't worry. Just keep his head on your right side and he won't even notice." The entire room froze, everyone watching with awe to see how this was going to go down. Bucky did as Piper had said, and Joseph was as happy as lark. Bucky's smile quickly returned.

"Hey, kiddo." Bucky breathed, "You're so cute." Bucky went to tickle Joseph's stomach with his metal hand, not even realizing before it was too late.

Like a deer in headlights, Joseph's eyes widened, and he stared at the shimmering metal of Bucky's arm. Joseph's tiny hands were soon all over Bucky's metallic one, and Piper saw a tear slide down Bucky's cheek. Joseph _loved_ Bucky's arm. He couldn't take his little eyes, or hands, off of it.

"Kid was just born and he already likes shiny things. Looks like him and I are going to have a lot in common." Tony remarked, making everyone laugh softly.

One by one, everyone had their chance to hold Joseph. Tony was next, rocking him around gently and making his laughter echo all throughout the room. Natasha just held him and muttered things to him as she bounced him lightly in her arms. Wanda refused at first, but Natasha insisted. Once Joseph was in Wanda's arms, he began playing her necklaces and hair. Wanda hadn't felt that happy in a long time. Last but not least, Sam was having a grand old time with Joseph until he started squirming and almost had a crying fit, but Sam handed him back to Alex just in time.

By the time the sun had rose, Alex had fallen asleep and Steve was holding his sleeping son in his arms. Everyone had left.

* * *

 _The bright lights were blinding. She could only see white._

 _"On the count of three, you attack your target."_

 _Her breathing was heavy. She could feel the sweat beading down her neck and back. Even in the midst of such heat, she still felt so cold._

 _"One-"_

 _Her muscles clenched. Her eyes became more focused, directly on her target. Her target looked scared. Why was it scared? It looked a lot like her. It had the same form, the same being._

 _"Two-"_

 _The target began screaming. It was just a target. Why was it so afraid? What was it afraid of?_

 _"Three."_

 _She lunged out and tore into the target, it's screaming soon ending as it crunched and squished beneath her grasp._

 _"Mission, complete, soldier."_

 _The red was dripping from her hands. Flesh and metal. Her vision began going in and out again. She looked up to see another target. Out of impulse, she lunged at it. This time there was no warmth, only cold. Her hands began to sting as gashes appeared on them. The red from her first target was now mingling with her second target in the palms of her hands. Warm and cold. Her vision began going in and out._

 _"Stop!" Voices echoed all around her._

 _The room was spinning, the pain increasing and the flow of the red gushing continuously. Just as she was about to cry out-_

Piper opened her eyes. It happened again. Piper looked down in disgust to see her hands sliced open, shards of her bathroom mirror sticking out of her palms. Her mouth fell open, as if she were to scream, but nothing came out. Her mirror was completely crushed, bloody shards scattering nearly every inch of her bathroom. Blood was splattered across her body and thrown against the walls. Piper looked into a piece of the mirror that still remained on the wall and had to look away immediately. It just reminded her of what she'd seen, and she couldn't bear to recall it. She didn't even remember how she got into the bathroom in the first place.

A soft knock. "Piper?"

She froze. Bucky was up. Before she could respond, she focused all of her energy on restoration. She closed her eyes briefly, and when she opened them, she was amazed. The mirror was back in it's place, whole, and all over her blood was cleaned up. The gashes in her flesh were gone. She opened the door, trying to appear alright, but her head was still spinning. "Yes, J?"

"I heard a crash, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just knocked shampoo bottles over again. If this bathroom were any smaller it wouldn't be a bathroom at all."

"Well, why don't you come on back to bed? You've only been asleep for a few hours."

"That's okay, I'm already awake." Piper sighed, opening the door all the way to reveal a clean bathroom to Bucky's dismay. As Piper walked out of the bathroom and past Bucky, he looked inside. It was awful odd that the bathroom appeared normal. That crash sounded way too loud just to be some bottles falling off the edge of the tub.

* * *

"It's such a weird feeling." Steve blurted out. "The fact that he's...a part of us." Steve was holding Joseph in his arms, not looking away from his child once as he spoke.

"It's different. But I like it. I love it, actually."

"So do I." Steve breathed, kissing his newborn son on the head.

"He's got beautiful eyes." Alex spoke up. Joseph's eyes weren't blue like Alex thought they were going to be, or violet like Steve thought, but an odd combination of both. A blue-violet hue lit up his irises, the many lines and waves making his eyes appear as if there were galaxies in hidden beneath them.

"He does." Steve added. "What do you think he can do?"

"I don't know. I'm a little afraid to find out. If he can turn invisible then we're all screwed."

Steve laughed softly, his expression fading soon after. "What if he's nothing like us? And he'll be small, frail, like I was."

"Steve, I don't think that's gonna happen. And even if it did, so what? We'll love him just the same."

"I know, I'm just worried about how other people would treat him."

"His family consists of the Avengers and Co. I don't think _anybody_ will be getting near our son."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Steve grinned.

There was a pause. "What time did everyone leave?" Alex asked.

"Not long after you fell asleep. Bucky offered to stay and watch Jo-jo so I could get some rest, but, he needed to get Piper home. She looked the worst out of everyone."

"She did look pretty tired. She's been acting a little weird lately."

"Bucky said that, too."

Alex's eyebrows furrowed. "That's odd. More than usual for her."

"Well, she's under a lot of pressure. Her abilities took a toll on her, I've never seen her the same way ever since she came back from Asgard."

"Yeah, you're right. But I don't think that's it. She's been getting worse."

"Yeah, I don't know. Bucky's been doing pretty well though. He's finally getting some rest, and he's starting to remember things."

"That's good, I'm happy for him. He deserves it." Alex grinned.

"Yeah. I would've been more sympathetic. If only I had known how awful those nightmares were before-"

"What do you mean?"

Steve fell silent.

"Steve? What did you mean when you said-"

"I started having nightmares. Ever since I sat by your side when Odin extracted that curse from you like a demon possessing you. It scarred me, Als. I haven't slept a good night ever since you got sick in the beginning." Steve's voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "I can still hear your screams...and I just, I can't-"

"Stevie-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I'm glad you told me. You need to talk about these things, honey, or else you might go mad."

Steve paused, looking down at his sleeping son. His words came out soft, yet filled with sadness. "I just didn't want to bother you."

Alex smiled gently. "How many times do I need to remind you that we're _married_ before you stop saying things like that?" Steve didn't answer. "You're going to be an amazing father, you know."

"How are you so sure?" Steve replied. Alex could feel the guilt and grief radiating off of Steve. He hadn't had any time to mourn Peggy's death, and now Joseph was born, bringing him joy, but many worries accompanied his happiness.

"I'm sure because I know you, Stevie. You're gentle, and kind, and loving, but you'll beat anybody up who gets in the way of the people you love, or just downright deserves it."

Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He paused. "I'm just worried about how we're going to raise him on top of everything else. I don't want him to be pushed aside."

"He won't be. You'll probably be busier than I am at first, but, as things calm down around here, you'll be able to spend just as much time with him as I do."

"They aren't going to calm down for a while. I can feel it, and that's what scares me."

Alex sighed. "You two are going to have to get over this."

"Alex-"

"Steve, listen to me. You're fighting like children. Think about the team, think about Joseph. Peggy wouldn't want you to fight like this either. She'd probably slap you both upside the head."

"She would, but-"

"But what?"

"This is different. This about the future of the team. If they sign the Accords there won't be a team. We'll just be watch dogs, called on for help for the dirty work when we're needed by the government. Who would want to live like that?"

"I understand that, Steve. But maybe it would be best. We'd be less busy, more time to ourselves."

"We would never be completely alone, and that's the problem. We'd have no freedom. I don't want Joseph to be raised under a camera lens."

Before Alex could respond, there was a soft knock on the door and she called out softly for whoever it was to come in. The door opened slowly to reveal none other than the blonde Asgardian himself.

"Hey, Thor." Alex smiled brightly.

"Lady Alex, Captain." He grinned. "I heard about the newest addition and could not wait to welcome him into this realm."

"Well, he's sleeping, but, he's a cutie." Steve grinned as Thor took a seat next to him.

"He is rather adorable. He has your nose, but he has Lady Alex's facial structure. My deepest congratulations to you both." Thor chuckled, smiling brightly as he observed Joseph.

"Thank you, Thor." Steve responded softly.

"During my time here on this fine day, I did want to discuss some of my own personal concerns to the both of you. Loki has been under heavy guard since his last nonsense, but he has been tossing out some threats that have even myself fearing the worst."

"Such as?" Alex asked. The concern was clear in her voice.

"He means to do harm to you both, and your son. He has mentioned Piper on occasion as well. He is vengeful of Piper's new abilities, and very vengeful on all of us, but you especially, Alex."

"Why? It was Howard who stole the crystal in the first place. If anything he should be angry at Tony."

"Tony had nothing to do with the crystal. You inherited some of it's power from that curse."

Alex's jaw dropped. "I did? It wouldn't hurt Joseph, would it?"

"It's nothing major. If anything it enhanced your abilities. Every trace of the curse is gone from you and your son."

"Joseph was cursed too?" Steve asked.

"Well, he was in Lady's Alex's womb at the time the curse struck her. But I assure you, Captain, your son is safe. It is just Loki that we must worry about."

Alex's face appeared drained of all life. "He can't escape, can he, Thor?"

Thor chuckled heartily. "No, no. It's impossible. He's guarded the heaviest out of all the prisoners in Asgard. I made sure of it."

After Thor left, Alex and Steve looked at each other worriedly.

"Remember why Howard wanted that crystal in the first place?"

"To change our destinies so we'd wind up together and-"

"And have a child." Alex finished, looking as Joseph in Steve's arms. "Two of his greatest creations, creating their own offspring. The most powerful weapon Howard could ever want."

Steve looked down at Joseph, sleeping peacefully. "He's special. I can feel it."

" _Very_ special."

* * *

Despite all the action, the conversation Wanda overheard Pietro having still plagued her mind. He had been talking to a male, but she couldn't make out any distinctive voice she'd ever heard before. She laid motionless on her bed, her legs dangling off the foot of her mattress and her eyes locked on her ceiling. Her mind was racing. She had been debating on trying out something she'd never done before. She knew it was dangerous, but she was desperate.

It was like an out-of-body experience type of thing. She could walk back into her memories to recall them and explore them more in-depth than when she actually experienced them. If she went back to the memory of overhearing Pietro's phone call, she could get closer this time and make out exactly what it was that he had been saying. Rewarding as it sounded, it was dangerous. She could get trapped in the memory, and her brain wouldn't be able to process her body's basic necessities such as keeping her heart beating and breathing. She wasn't necessarily feeling comfortable with sacrificing her life to try and get some answers. What would be the point in trying if she died in the process? Then she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what she found out. She wanted to ask someone to be there when she did the process, in case she went too far and said person could try and snap her out of it before it was too late. But there wasn't anybody that she could ask that would let her go through with the idea. They would talk her out of it and she would never get an answer.

Enough debating. Wanda let out a deep sigh, letting her eyes drift closed. She thought long and hard about when she overheard Pietro's phone call. Her skin began to tingle, then everything felt as light as a feather. It sounded like she was underwater, and her head was swimming.

 _"No, I haven't gotten her yet. I'm sorry. I'll do it immediately, I'll make sure of it."_

 _Wanda opened her eyes. She could see Pietro talking on the phone as clear as day._

 _There was a pause on his end as whoever it was on the other end of the line spoke. "I would hope so. What happens if you don't get her before she has the child? That will make things ten times harder, Maximoff. You know you will suffer the consequences if that's the case."_

 _"No...no...please...I...I'll do it. I'll get her in time. I promise." Pietro seemed horrified. His expression showed it clearly._

 _"Is that emotion I sense? Do we need to wipe you again?"_

 _"No. I'll complete the mission without a trace." Pietro's eyes were cold, dead._

 _"Good boy. Hurry now, she's been waiting for this for a long time."_

 _"I apologize for the wait. Tell the misses of my condolences for the time lost."_

 _"Even that will not east her. Only the completion of your task will. No go. Finish it."_

 _"I will."_

Wanda's shot up in her bed. She was sweating profusely, her skin burning hot but it felt as cold as ice. She could see her reflection in her mirror on her dresser. Her eyes were wide, her breathing heavy, her muscles tense, her skin pale. She looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. The voices from the conversation replayed in her mind like a broken record. _"I haven't gotten her yet." "What happens if you don't get her before she has the child?" "I'll get her in time." "She's been waiting for a long time." "Finish it."_

Wanda didn't hesitate to go running out her door. She needed to talk to Alex about this. _Now_.


	6. Rise

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 6 : Rise**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Rise" by Skillet (Album: Rise)**

* * *

 _Every day you need a bulletproof vest_

 _To save yourself from what you could never guess_

 _Am I safe today?_

 _When I step outside, in the wars we wage_

* * *

"Shh, shh, it's too early for this." Steve's voice reached Alex's ears. She was just now waking up in their bed, and it was only six in the morning. She rolled over onto her side to see Steve holding Joseph tight, rocking him in his arms as he paced back and forth. They had moved back in to their apartment at the base a few days ago.

"Did he wake up again?"

"Yeah, sorry, I wanted you to get your sleep."

"Don't apologize, Stevie. Do want me to-"

"No, no. I've got him." Steve cut her off. He just wanted to hold his son a little longer. He didn't want to let go of him, ever. He didn't want this moment to end. Just him, holding Joseph, a little bundle of warmth. For a moment everything actually seemed okay.

"All right then. I'm gonna go jump in the shower." Alex threw the covers off and rose from the warmth of the bed, the cool air quickly raising goosebumps on her skin.

"Be careful." Steve muttered as he sat.

"Steve. It's the shower. I don't think I'll suffer any injuries."

"You could slip, grandma."

"Says the one who's 98 years old."

Only moments after Steve heard the water turn on, there was a sudden knock at the door. Steve called for whoever it was to come in as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Joseph again who had just dosed back off. The door swung softly to reveal Wanda, panic blazing in her eyes.

"Wanda? What's wr-"

"I need to talk to you." She spoke in a hushed tone. "And Alex."

Steve stood, repeating himself. "What's wrong, Wanda?" He watched her closely as she almost seemed frantic, mad. She was afraid of something.

"It's about my brother." She huffed. "I shouldn't even call him that."

Steve's face contorted into one of confusion.

"Pietro's working for someone. They mean harm for you, and your family."

* * *

Coming back from his morning workout, Sam swung by the kitchen to get breakfast. There was hardly anyone in the kitchen in the morning, especially this early. Those who actually ate breakfast didn't come down until later. And now that there was this huge argument going on, "opposing team members" tried to avoid each other as much as humanly possible. The signing day was coming up fast. It would be over soon enough.

He started taking out the dishes he would need and grabbing things from the fridge when he heard a loud _thump_. Looking around with furrowed eyebrows, he saw nothing. No movement. No sign of life but himself. Shrugging it off, he returned to his business. Only a few beats of silence passed before he heard something else behind him. Sam spun around to be met with a pair of piercing blue eyes closer to his own eyes than he'd like to realize.

"Hello, Mr. Wilson." Vision smiled softly.

"Geez, man, don't you know anything about personal space?" Sam grumbled, turning back around. "Was that you?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"That loud thump a few minutes ago? Did you do that?"

"I do believe you may be hearing things, Samuel." Vision sat down at the island.

Sam shot a glance over his shoulder. "You callin' me crazy?"

"I am not placing any accusations. I am simply stating an answer to your question."

Sam let a rather loud sigh escape through his nostrils. He returned to making his breakfast, and the silence returned. Now knowing that there was a presence in the room, Sam felt rather irked. He could feel Vision's eyes boring into the back of his head. Finally, he ended the tension. "Why are you in the kitchen exactly? You don't even eat food, do you?"

"The kitchen has the best view of the sunrise. I enjoy watching it. It keeps me calm."

"Poetic. No wonder Wanda likes you so much." Sam couldn't help but let the words escape under his breath.

"Miss Maximoff and I are merely friends, Samuel, and I refuse to argue otherwise."

"Whatever you say, Mind Man. Whatever you say."

There was a pause. "At least I'm not a bird."

Before Sam could retort, there was another noise this time, more or less a rather loud crash. They both exchanged a look before running off down the hall to find the source of the noise.

"Miss Williamson?" Vision asked. "Are you alright?"

"Just dandy, J-man. Just dandy." Piper exhaled, holding a palm to her forehead. The hall decor was scattered everywhere, and there were even some holes in the dry wall. Piper was unsteadily leaning up against the wall, her head still pounding from another violent fit that had overtaken her.

"Piper, what happened?" Sam asked.

"If you want the truth, I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

"You went back into your own memories? Wanda we've talked about how dangerous-"

"I was desperate, Steve! What did you want me to do? Sit around and go mad?"

"No, I would have wanted you to talk to me. Risking your life over this wasn't worth it."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, please. Back to the issue at hand, I overheard him on the phone. He's working for someone. Whoever it is wants your baby, Steve. They wanted Alex while she was pregnant, but clearly he didn't get to her in time."

"Do you have any idea who he was speaking with?" Steve was now deeply concerned, holding Joseph close to his chest again.

"He was talking to a man. And they mentioned a woman. He said that she would be very upset if Pietro didn't complete his task."

Suddenly, the bathroom door swung open.

"Oh, good morning, Wanda. I didn't expect to see you here so early." Alex smiled. She then saw something was wrong. "What is it?"

Steve wanted to explain it all, but he could only utter out a few words. "Pietro's after Joseph, and I need to stop him." He kissed Joseph on the head before handing him over to Alex, then kissing her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Alex replies. She's worried, confused, and doesn't understand what's happening exactly.

"Wanda, go back to your room, lock the door, and stay there. You know what to do if he comes after you." Wanda went to the door to wait. Steve looked back at Alex. "Stay here, honey. Don't leave no matter what happens."

Alex nodded, and in the blink of an eye, they were both gone.

* * *

Steve had been gone for quite some time, and nothing had happened yet. Joseph was sleeping peacefully, and Alex was reading a book to pass the time when suddenly there was a knock on the door. She answered it. Tony was waiting for her on the other side. "Hey, you need something?"

"Not much, just, dropping by to check in I suppose."

"You knew Steve was gone, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You can't read my mind. Only your crazy friend can."

Alex sighed, letting him in. "Shh, Joseph's sleeping."

"He's a cute little thing. None of this mess changes the fact that I'm happy for you. And the old man."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"I didn't come here alone. I came with a question."

"Well, hopefully I have an answer."

Tony sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked anywhere but at Alex as he spoke. "They're signing the Accords tomorrow." He trailed off.

"Who's they?"

"Natasha, Rhodey, Piper, and myself."

They looked at each other for a moment. An unspoken question rang loud in Alex's ears. She could see it beaming through Tony's eyes. "I'm not signing, Tony."

"Alex, think about it. Really think about what you want for yourself."

"Tony, I have to stay home with Joseph. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

He froze. "Even if you wanted to. You see, that's where you confuse me, Alex. I feel like you'd want to if you weren't so caught up everybody else. I know you're more for making sure people are safe than worried about us being on a leash. You're just too busy with Capsicle to see what you really want."

"Too busy with Steve? We're married, Tony! If anything you're too caught up in this stupid argument to realize what you're even saying!"

"I'm not caught up in anything. I'm independent. I know what I'm thinking because I face myself. I face the demons inside my head, Alex."

Alex was speechless. She couldn't respond to that. She knew exactly where he was going with this. Tony touched a nerve that nobody'd touched in years. "And you're saying that I don't?"

"Think about it, princess. You don't even know who you really are. Ever since Steve came and swooped you up out of your misery, you've never faced it again because you've never had to. You're dependent on him because he's your distraction. You don't have to face your fears with him around, whispering sweet nothings into your ear to make you feel better about yourself."

Tears were rolling down Alex's cheeks, but nothing came out of her mouth. His words cut like daggers into her heart. What caused the most gut-wrenching pain, though, was that he wasn't wrong.

"I was really starting to call you my sister, too."

Something inside Alex snapped. Her crippling pain had twisted into rage. "Just because your father destroyed everything he loved to prove he was right doesn't mean you have to do the same thing, Tony!"

"Don't talk about _our_ father that way."

"He was never my father! He was never your father, Tony! Open your eyes! He just made you miserable! That's why you do things like this! This is why you destroy things just to make a point, or save a life! This is why the Accords exist! Because of you! Tony! You're not even acting like yourself because you're too caught up in a ridiculous argument that's tearing us all apart!"

"Oh so now everything's my fault? What about the fact that every enemy you could ever dream of is going to be breathing down our backs now because of that?" Tony pointed to Joseph. "Who's fault is that?"

"Don't bring my son into this."

"But he is in this. Just as much as we are. You can't protect him from the world. Not living in one like this."

"Get. out." Alex spat.

"So I'll see you there? Nine AM, sharp?"

"I said, GET! OUT!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. She went to fire a field at him, but he was gone, slamming the door upon his exit. Alex's yelling had disturbed Joseph, who started to cry softly. Alex ran over and picked him up out of his crib. She held him tightly in her arms as she rocked him slowly and sobbed while doing so. Then alarms started going off, only frightening them both even more.

Joseph started to cry even harder, and Alex tried her best to calm him through her own sobs. Her hushing was interrupted when she looked up to see a vase flying towards them. She quickly ducked and it crashed against the wall behind them. Alex felt her chest tighten as she rose again, looking around to see nearly every object in the room hovering atop it's normal resting place. In the blink of an eye, she put a force field around herself and Joseph, just in time, before all of the objects started flying every which way possible. The sound of the alarm was only a hum inside the purple bubble, and Joseph soon eased into Alex's chest. All of the objects dropped almost instantly. She kept the field up and refused to let it down until she knew they were safe.

* * *

Bucky took off down the hall illuminated by flashing red lights. The loud rings from the sirens would normally make his muscles tense, but they didn't today. Steve had contacted him about a breech, and that the place was being put on lock down. Bucky hadn't seen Piper for a few hours and was worried. Now that these alarms were blaring, he was frantic about finding her. He was also on the lookout for Pietro, because apparently he wasn't actually Pietro and was after Joseph and Alex. Bucky had become so focused while he was running, he didn't even hear Sam approaching from the upcoming hall perpendicular to the one Bucky was travelling. Suddenly he was being rammed into the wall from his left side. Sam had run smack into Bucky, and the two looked more or less like a pair of confused deer stumbling around on ice.

"Dude! Watch where you're going!" Sam shrieked.

Bucky scoffed. "You ran into me!"

"I don't have time for this." Sam shoved Bucky out of the way and continued running, a now frustrated Bucky following in hot pursuit.

Bucky decided to mutter his response under his breath. "Nobody has time for your drama, you winged brat."

"Steve said to head to the west wing! You take the long way around and check the south wing on your way there!

"No! You take the long way!"

In the midst of their in-pursuit bickering, the boys didn't see him coming. Suddenly they were both knocked off their feet by a flash a blue. Sam and Bucky were a mess of limbs on the floor, both holding their foreheads in pain.

Bucky was the first to speak. "Is this what whiplash feels like?"

"How do you not remember what-" Sam ceased his question as soon as he saw the death glare he was getting from Bucky. "Nevermind."

A chuckled sounded from behind them. "How do neither of you see that coming?"

"Nobody ever sees you coming, you filthy little-" Sam rapidly grunted under his breath as he lunged at Pietro's feet, missing them by an inch.

Pietro whistled. "Whew, close one. You're good." Then he was gone.

"This isn't gonna be fun." Bucky grumbled as he rose, taking off in the way Pietro was headed.

"We kind of need a plan for this sort of thing!" Sam yelled over the sirens.

Bucky froze in his tracks, pointing motioning for Sam to go the way in which they came from. Then he made the motion for corner. Sam got it. Bucky was saying we corner Pietro like a dog. There was going to be no other way to catch him. Sam nodded, running off as well. He got a hold of Steve over the com telling him Bucky's idea, and he agreed.

Sam took the west wing, Bucky took the east, and Steve took the south. Pietro was running around somewhere in the northern part of the building. Thier cornering began by locking down every exit except for one, which led into a long hall where all of the wings met. Pietro fell for their trap, too confident in his actions to realize they were getting him to run in circles until they had him stuck.

Pietro was standing in the middle of the hall, Sam at one door, Steve at another, and Bucky behind him. There was no way out. The sirens were still blaring.

"You didn't see that coming?" Sam asked, mocking Pietro's accent.

"I am stronger than I appear, Captain. I suggest you drop your guard and end this the easy way."

"Sorry, Maximoff. I don't know about your country, but betrayal isn't taken too fondly here."

"You ruined the surprise. I guess there's just no time for secrets around here." Pietro then flew towards Sam, who threw a punch just in time to clip Pietro's head. He stumbled back a little, holding his nose which now oozed blood. "I see how it is." Sam and Pietro began to hash it out, while Steve and Bucky began to close in from behind.

Halfway there, Bucky suddenly stopped in his tracks. A blood curdling scream caused his muscles to freeze. "Piper?" He turned and quickly sprinted out, heading towards the sound of the scream.

Steve called after him, but it was no use. Pietro then saw that a window was open, and he took it. He was gone in the blink of an eye. Sam slumped back against the wall in exhaustion, and Steve frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair. They heard a loud crash seconds later, running to see where it came from. They rounded to the corner to find a window shattered, glass shards outside all over the ground a few floors below. "Great." Steve muttered. "We lost him."

Meanwhile, Bucky found Piper curled up in a ball inside a spare closet, covering her ears for dear life. "Piper!" He called. He tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump and gasp in fear.

"Make it stop! Please!" She cried. The ringing of the sirens hurt like a thousand daggers, and tears spilled out of her eyes from the pain.

Bucky tried to continue to calm her down, and within minutes the sirens stopped. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as he sunk to her level on the floor. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he rubbed her back soothingly. He whispered calm words into her ear and kissed her hair. His heart ached for her. An ache he hadn't felt in a long time.

Just then Steve and Sam showed up in the doorway, about to yell at Bucky but then they saw what was wrong and kept their mouths closed. They didn't want Piper to blame herself for Pietro getting away, which is what she would do if she heard the whole story. Piper was sobbing so hard that she didn't even notice that Sam and Steve had shown up before they left.

* * *

The next day was _the_ day. It was time to sign. Tony, Natasha, Piper, and Rhodey all left. Vision was the only one who couldn't sign, so he was left at the base surrounded by Steve and all of the other members who had refused to sign. Except for Bucky. Bucky wasn't going to let Piper go without him, but she refused. He couldn't just show up and not sign. So to Piper's knowledge, Bucky stayed behind. He did everything except that.

Piper could sense something was wrong that day as soon as she woke up, considering that she had actually gotten a few hours of sleep. The entire way there the feeling only got worse. Now she was sitting in a massive room surrounded by government officials, letting her mind drift off into space waiting for the meeting to start. She suddenly felt sorrow and pain wash over her. Something horrible was about to happen.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Williamson. I've heard so much about you."

Piper was pulled back down to reality when a voice that wasn't inside her head scrambled her thoughts. She looked up to see the Wakandan prince standing before her, Prince T'Challa. She quickly rose to return his greeting. "As to you, your highness."

"It means so much to see you all here signing today. My father and I cannot express our gratitude."

Piper gave him a soft smile. "It's our pleasure to be doing the right thing."

"It is rather unfortunate that Captain Rogers is unable to join today." He said, lowering his voice a little at the mention of Steve.

"Yes, _rather_ unfortunate." Piper replied, playing along like she was completely against Steve when in all reality she was just more in the middle. Sadly it was too late for her to change her mind. Tony had claimed her and she wasn't getting out of it.

After excusing himself, T'Challa went over to talk to Natasha. He was possibly one of the kindest people Piper had talked to in a long time. There was such a gentle way about him.

The meeting got started soon after that. It was all a blur really. Piper felt like she was back in high school, listening to a boring lecture filled with big words that she didn't understand. She was just waiting for it to be over.

Suddenly there was some commotion outside, and Piper's glance shot over to T'Challa who was looking out the window. He spun around and shouted for everyone to get down, but it was too late.

It all happened so fast.

Piper tried to put up a force field to shield everyone, but she was too weak. She couldn't concentrate hard enough. A bomb shook the building, and the debris started to rain down. Piper watched in pure sorrow as T'Challa crawled over to his father's motionless body. Piper was about to run down to them and try and heal him, but she soon realized it was pointless. He was killed upon impact. She could feel that his soul was already gone. The loud explosion still rang in her ears and she watched T'Challa from afar while everyone else was climbing out of the place. She could feel the pain radiating off of him, the grief and despair. These feelings seemed so familiar, but she felt like she'd never even heard of them before. It all felt new. She couldn't remember the last time she was sad.

* * *

Things had finally calmed down back at the base. Sam and Steve had left to try and find Pietro. Joseph was sleeping away in his crib, and Alex sat on the bed, scribbling words down into her journal.

 _I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since Joseph has been born things are going downhill and I fear for the worst. Even before he was born, it all began. This stupid fight about the Sokovian Accords. It's almost like a civil war between us all: what was once friends and family. It's one of the most painful things I've ever had to watch. Tony and I got into a fight earlier. He claimed that I rely too much on Steve and I don't know who I am as a person. Maybe he's right. I don't know. Nothing feels right anymore. I can't see that wonderful life anymore, the one where Steve and I happily raise Joseph and grow old together, playing with our grand-kids on the weekends. I can't see it. It's gone. I can only focus on the past, and how hard it is to let go of it. How much I want to go back even though I know I never can. So, in case things turn for the worst, I write these words for someone to someday read-_

Alex was interrupted when she heard a familiar name sound from the TV in the corner of the room. She had the volume down rather low, but she knew that name anywhere. She stood and walked up to the television, watching in horror as she saw what had unfolded in Wakanda, and who they were framing the bombing on. Alex knew it wasn't true. Someone was pulling something. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Bucky's number. He picked up after two rings. "You need to get out of there. _Now._ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. It All Adds Up

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 7: It All Adds Up**

 **Chapter title credit: " _It All Adds Up_ " by Shinedown (Album: Threat to Survival)**

* * *

 _There ain't no magic bullet_

 _There's no cure for the weak_

 _There's no sympathetic shoulder here to put you to sleep_

 _You're a long, long way from where you thought you would be_

 _Every murderer has a motive but you ain't killin' me_

* * *

Bucky didn't understand why Alex was telling him to leave. He had to go see if everyone was alright, why would he run and leave them behind in the rubble from an explosion? But then his eye caught a television playing in a store window, his name plastered across the screen in bright white letters.

" _Breaking: Wakanda Bombing led by suspect James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier_ "

Great. This meant cops, and lots of them.

"Bucky? Are you still there?" Alex was still on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah. I just saw the news."

"You need to run. Don't worry about Piper."

"But I-"

"She's not in trouble. You on the other hand are in a huge heap of it."

Bucky quickly adjusted his hood to hide more of his face and pulled his left glove tighter over his metal hand. The paranoia was sinking in. He began walking down the street to blend in with other citizens. He spoke quietly in the phone. "Tell Steve to stay put. I'll figure out."

"Too late. He's already left with Sam. He texted me a few minutes ago. Just lay low, and stay out of sight. They'll be there soon."

Bucky nodded, then he remembered that Alex couldn't see him. "Okay."

* * *

Piper and Natasha sat on the bench in silence. Piper's wounds had already healed, and she had taken the time to heal Natasha's as well.

"Are you okay?" Natasha finally spoke up.

Piper hesitated to answer. Not out of confusion, but simply out of mental distance. "Okay enough. You?"

"Got lucky." Natasha's attention drifted and she noticed that T'Challa was sitting on the bench next to theirs. She nudged Piper to grab her attention. Before Natasha could speak, Piper stood and approached him. She knew what she needed to do. It was no secret that she had abilities anymore. She was in this just as much as everyone else.

"May I see your hand?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your hand?"

T'Challa slowly put out his hand, and Piper held his palm in hers. The mixed emotions running through T'Challa's mind made Piper feel lightheaded. He was sorrowful, hurt, angry, depressed, and most of all, filled with vengeance. But she needed to focus. She felt the small amount of her energy washed over him, and when she opened her eyes all of his physical wounds had been healed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Williamson." His voice was grateful, but he showed no signs of gratitude.

"Anything for you, your highness. I'm terribly sorry to hear about the accident."

He nodded gently. "In my culture death isn't the end. It's more of a stepping off point. You can reach out with both hands and bask, in segment. They lead you into a green valley, where you can run forever."

Natasha joined the conversation. "That sounds peaceful."

"My father thought so. I am not my father."

"Task force will decide who brings in Barnes." Natasha said strongly. Piper watched his for his response.

"There's no need. I'll kill him myself." He rose, walked away, and vanished into the darkness.

Piper wanted to cry out so badly, claim that Bucky didn't do it. She knew he didn't do it. Not her James. She knew. But Piper was now smart enough to realize that if she said anything, that would only make her weaker in the situation. If T'Challa knew that Bucky loved her, he could easily use her as a target to get to him. It was best that she bit her tongue, and so she did.

Suddenly Natasha's phone began to buzz, startling them each. It was Steve. As Natasha spoke with him over the phone, Piper looked past the thrashing sea of people to see Steve standing across the street. He needed to work on his undercover outfits.

Steve talked low into the phone. "He's still a threat in their eyes. I won't let them arrest him for something he had no part in."

"You're only going to make this worse." Natasha nearly hung her head as she spoke.

Steve sighed deeply. "He fought for me. I've gotta fight for him."

"They'll arrest you, too."

"I guess I better get moving, then."

* * *

Bucky had hunkered down in an old apartment that had been clearly abandoned. He wasn't sure how Steve would find him, but he knew he would. He always did. On another note, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Piper off of his mind. He was worried sick about her, but in the back of his mind he kept trying to remind himself that she was with Natasha. He knew she'd be okay. If anything, Piper was actually safer. She signed, and therefore she was on deck with those in the position of power. Not the runaways.

Suddenly Bucky heard someone fiddling with the lock on the door, and practically vanished into thin air upon his act of ducking into hiding. He heard slow footsteps cross the squeaky floorboards and remained silent. Like on so many missions he had been sent on before. It was in his blood now, the stealth. Even if the nightmares had stopped. The footsteps halted right in front of where Bucky was hiding. He prepared for attack. As soon as the target was in line of sight, he went to strike, but after his first punch he noticed those blue eyes,"Steve?"

"Thank God, I didn't know what I was gonna find in here." Steve breathed out in relief, rubbing his jaw where Bucky had hit him.

"Do they know you're here?"

Sam's voice sounded over Steve's com. "You've got thirty seconds."

"Does that answer your question?"

Sam interjected again. "Just kidding, fifteen."

"Make up your mind, Sam." Steve snapped.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a look that they both knew by heart. They were going to have to fight their way out of this one.

"Ten seconds."

A nod was exchanged as they stood back to back, each watching opposing entrances.

"Five, four, three two-"

The door that Steve was facing burst open, and officers began flooding in. One by one, the two began pounding their way through the swarm of men. Bucky stopped some bullets with his metal hand before wiping some guys out, and Steve did some whacking with his shield. It felt good fighting by each other's side again. Steve and Bucky hadn't worked together like this in nearly eighty years.

After punching and kicking his way through enough soldiers, Bucky was able to make it to the window. He leapt out and onto the rooftop of the nearest building, and so the chase began.

As soon as Bucky got to his feet, he saw that he wasn't alone. Some guy in a black suit was on his tail. Bucky couldn't decide if he was seeing things, or if this guy's suit looked like a cat? When the two began dueling hand to hand, Bucky had never felt the need to dodge sharp objects in his entire life. This guy was trying to claw his eyes out.

Meanwhile, Steve was following close behind with Sam buzzing around overhead.

"Who's he fighting with?" Steve shouted as he ran across the rooftops.

"Never seen him before." Sam responded.

The man in the cat suit continued to lash out at Bucky, who couldn't seem to dodge his swings fast enough. Once Bucky slipped from his grasp, the chase began. Bucky was first, followed by the man in the suit, followed by Steve, followed by Sam up in the air. The three wound up in a tunnel, running past cars and dodging debris and now the police. Bucky was speeding towards the light of day at the end of the traffic tunnel as fast as his body would carry him, until he realized it was too late.

"Stand down, now." Rhodey boomed. Steve and Sam were at Bucky's side, as well as the man in the suit. The three were trapped, and they put their hands up in surrender.

"Congratulations, Cap, you're a criminal." He continued as the three began to get patted down and weapons taken away from them. The man in the cat-like suit removed his helmet to reveal the face of Prince T'Challa. "Your highness." Rhodey greeted him.

Sam, Steve, and Bucky continuously exchanged looks upon their arrest. They were in _deep_ this time.

* * *

Alex had been pacing their apartment floor for hours now. Steve hadn't called her, and nobody would answer any of her calls. Thankfully Joseph had been napping a lot, so that kept some of her nerves at ease. Her mind raced about her son. What else could he do? So far, he moved things with his mind. This was going to be fun. The entire plot surrounding the Seidr case clouded her mind. Howard Stark wanted Steve and herself to produce an offspring that would be the most powerful being the walk the planet. Wanda could move things with her mind. It wasn't an uncommon thing. So, Alex knew he could do more. She also worried he may be damaged in some way because of the curse, since it plagued her while she was carrying him. After what felt like another hour of thoughts racing through her mind, her phone finally began to buzz softly on the bed. "Steve? Is that you?"

"Hi, honey."

"Where are you?"

"Well let's just say we're in a little trouble."

Alex heard Sam's voice in the background. "You call this a little trouble?"

"Steve, what happened? Don't lie to me."

Steve sighed before deciding to confess the truth. "They were after him. We tried to lay low. Should've known that it wasn't gonna work."

"Steve-" Alex breathed. She knew where this was headed.

"They got us. All of us. Bucky's trapped in a special ward because they still think he's out of his mind, and Sam and I are in containment. It's a nice containment though, the chairs are comfortable."

Alex held her face in her hands. "You're going to be charged with federal crimes, Steve, this isn't a joke."

He talked low into the phone. "We'll get out of this. I promise you, we will. It'll just take time."

"I really hope so. And you said they had Bucky in a special ward?"

"Yeah. Essentially he's in a glass showcase complete with titanium walls and shatter proof windows. They don't trust him."

"He won't go off, will he?"

"I hope not. It's for his own good not to."

Alex sighed again. "I'm worried, Steve. I feel like I'm alone here. Vision's in and out like a ghost. I love him but he's currently no company to me. I think Tony reprogrammed him with an extra dose of sass and rudeness ever since we've all been arguing like this."

"Wanda's still there, isn't she?"

"Yeah, under Vision's guard. Tony's got her on lock down. Vision won't let her leave his sight."

Steve's fist clenched. "Not on my watch."

"Steve, just relax. I'll handle it."

"She's just a kid, Alex, he's treating her like a rabid animal just because of the accident."

"I'll ask her if she wouldn't mind watching Jo Jo for a little while, I can talk to her then. Vision can just put a cork in it."

Steve nodded. "Okay."

"Be safe, Stevie. Please don't do anything rash. You'll only make this worse."

"What have I got to lose?" Steve muttered.

"Yourself? Me? Joseph? Your best friends? Please, baby, think about us at least. You've got so much to fight for."

"I will. I promise. I love you, Alex."

"I love you too, Stevie."

"Wait, Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Piper okay?"

"Yeah, she's here with Natasha in the other room. Nat's keeping a close eye on her. No worries."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure. Thank you, hon. I love you."

"I love you more."

Alex hung up the phone and felt the tears boil behind her eyes. This was all such a mess, and she had a deep feeling that things would never be the same.

* * *

Wanda sat in silence in her room. There were files sprawled out all across the floor, and the only noise in her ears was the sound of her faint breathing. She had been searching for hours and found no leads on where Pietro would've run off to, or who he could possibly be working for. She was stumped. She thought she was almost out of ideas, until one suddenly popped into her mind.

She'd had a special connection with Pietro since before they were born. She could sense him when he was coming. It was like they were conjoined in their minds, or in their hearts. Wanda knew that she could use that connection almost as a tracking device. If she focused hard enough and traveled through the astral plane, she could find him.

 _"Wanda, you know how dangerous that is."_

 _"We talked about this."_

Steve's warnings flashed through her mind.

Words fell from her lips as a whisper. "I have no other choice." She leaned her back against the end of her bed, resting her hands on the floor to keep her torso balanced. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and was soon floating through her conscious again. This wasn't the same as going back into her memories. This was worse. She was trying to find something in present time, which was much riskier. She began to feel Pietro's presence as she drifted father north, she could almost taste him.

"Wanda?"

She gasped, opening her eyes to be back in her room. Vision was standing next to her wall. She sighed. "Vis, we talked about this."

"I knocked and received no answer."

"Oh. Sorry."

"May I ask what you were doing?"

"I was thinking. I'm exhausted from all this work."

"Well, good thing that dinner is ready. I made your favorite." He walked over and offered her his hand.

She took it, standing. Her knees popped and cracked, and her muscles were stiff. "The real question is, did you use the right ingredients?"

"I suppose you'll have to come see for yourself."

* * *

"He didn't do it." Piper muttered, staring off into space. Natasha had been steady watching the camera footage from Bucky's cell, and Piper had refused to look. She couldn't bear the sight to see her James strapped down like that.

Natasha glanced over her shoulder before sitting down next to Piper softly. "Deep down, I believe you. But we need proof-"

"Why do we need proof? He wasn't even in the area during the time of the bombing. I don't care what the security cameras are showing."

"He followed you there." Tony spoke from the doorway.

"He didn't-"

"Barnes just can't take his eyes off you. Literally. He didn't feel comfortable not watching over you, so that's why he was outside the signing."

"I don't believe you."

"Rogers confirmed it."

Piper fell silent. Steve wouldn't lie about something like that. "That doesn't mean he set off a bomb. If he was here for me, then why would he put the love of his life in danger by causing an explosion?"

Natasha exchanged a look with Tony before she spoke. "We're not saying Barnes did it as much as-"

"The Soldier." Piper chuckled to herself. She could feel the many images from Bucky's mind swimming around in her head. "I can assure you, The Soldier is no longer a part of Barnes."

Before either of them could respond, the lights going black as alarms began to sound. Piper took this as her chance to run for it. She faded into thin air as she channeled Alex's invisibility, and sprinted out of the room.

"Get eyes on Barnes! Now!"

"Williamson's gone!"

Chaos unfolded in mere seconds. Piper's eyes skimmed over the havoc to see Sam and Steve running off, and she took off after them. She found herself in a predicament when she rounded the corner where they had disappeared, however. There was no sign of them. But, she could sense Bucky's presence. He wasn't far. Their connection was strong, and even before she had abilities, she could sense it. She took off to the left, sprinting down a maze off hallways, following the connection until she found where Bucky was. She showed herself and hid around the corner. She heard another man speaking.

"желание..." _Longing_. Piper could understand what he was saying in Russian. She had never learned the language. The words made her muscles clench, and all the images from Bucky's mind began taking over her own.

"ржаветь," _Rusted_. Bucky began struggling out of instinct. He knew, or at least he thought he knew, what was coming. "No, please, no."

"печь," _Furnace_. He opened his eyes and realized that they were just words. Nothing was happening.

"рассвет," _Daybreak._ Piper clenched her eyes and jaw tight and she felt something come to life inside her. It was taking over, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"семнадцать," _Seventeen._ Bucky kept his eyes on Zemo. It wasn't happening. Not today.

"неопасный," _Benign._ All was silent.

"девять," _Nine._

"возвращение," _Homecoming._

"один," _One._ An ear-piercing scream sounded. A scream that Bucky knew all too well.

"грузовой автомобиль." _Freight car_. Zemo let the last word slip from his lips before he slowly approached the source of the noise.

Piper then stood in the doorway.

Bucky felt his heart sink and tears form in his eyes. "No." It was too late. He began struggling against his confines. "Piper!"

Zemo continued to slowly walk towards her. "Солдат?" _Soldier?_

Piper slowly turned her head to look at him. She spoke in a soft tone. "Готов выполнить". _Ready to comply._

* * *

 **((So, for any clarification, basically what's happened is that when Piper erased all of the bad memories that caused Bucky's nightmares out of his head, she also retracted the Winter Soldier programming into her own mind. Over time it just got worse, and now that she's heard the words it's been fully activated.))**


	8. Ghost In The Mirror

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 8: Ghost In The Mirror**

 **Chapter Title Credit: " _Ghost In The Mirror_ " by Motionless In White (Album: When Love Met Destruction)**

* * *

 _I'm not afraid of being alone_

 _I'm just afraid of being vulnerable_

* * *

A blood curdling scream pierced Steve and Sam's ears. They ran towards the source of the noise, only to find Bucky's empty ward and shattered glass coating the floor below like snow. No one was to be found. Steve stepped in to check out the ward and Sam remained by the doorway.

"Bucky?" Steve called softly. The evidence made it obvious as to what had most likely happened. He swallowed thickly, cringing before the words even left his lips- "Cолдат?" (Soldier?)

Sam and Steve remained silent. Not to their knowledge, they were being watched from the rafters above.

Suddenly, something heavy dropped into Sam's shoulders and he almost lost his balance. Before he could even react, a hand was pulling his head back and a blade was at his throat. Her legs wrapped around his upper chest tighter as Sam struggled to stay on two feet.

She had the voice of an angel, but the cold eyes of the devil. "Привет, капитан." (Greetings, Captain.)

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but she began dragging the blade against Sam's throat. Steve stepped towards them, "Stop!"

She simply looked up before finishing her task. Sam dropped to the ground and she went for Steve next. "Идти! Идти!" She shouted. (Go! Go!)

Suddenly, Zemo appeared in the doorway behind her. He took a quick look at his work before turning to leave, only to be met with Bucky's chest. Just as Bucky wound up to punch him with his metal arm, there was a sharp pain in his abdomen. Zemo had shoved a pocket knife into Bucky's torso, causing him to drop his guard and giving Zemo a free ride out of there. He was gone in a matter of seconds. Bucky clutched his wound, feeling a warm, wet patch forming on his shirt. He then looked up to see Steve trying his best to defend himself, but the Winter Soldier was too advanced.

Bucky walked up behind her and grabbed her right arm, twisting it until she cried out in pain and dropped the knife. Furious, she spun around and threw a punch to his face. Bucky's head flung back, and he almost tripped over Sam's leg. But the blows didn't stop there. She was hitting him so fast he couldn't even realize what was happening. Her foot collided with his wound, then a fist to his chest, an elbow to his face, a foot to his side, etc. Steve lunged onto her next, grabbing both of her arms. She quickly wound up her leg and kicked backwards at Steve, hitting him in just the right spot to send him backwards. Bucky then went to punch her with his metal arm, but she caught his fist inches before it could touch her face. While he was distracted, she she used this as a chance to throw an uppercut punch to his jaw with unoccupied arm.

She lashed out again on Bucky, just enough until he fell to the ground. She heard Steve approaching from behind again, so she swung around and knocked him down by kicking him in the face... _hard_. With all the soldiers down, she knew her mission had been completed. It was time to go.

There was a moment of silence after she was gone, Steve slowly picking himself up so that he was sitting, holding his face in pain. "Sam!" He muttered, crawling over to him.

Sam moved slightly, his hand still clutching his throat. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Steve helped him sit up." I can still breathe. It's just a nasty gash." Steve let out a sigh of relief.

Bucky was the next to groan. "Where is she?"

Steve locked eyes with Bucky. "She's going after them next."

The two quickly rose, both helping Sam onto his feet. "Go ahead. I'll hang back." Sam panted. "I'm no help like this."

"Sam you need medical attention, now." Steve spoke.

"I know, mother. I'll find it myself, don't let her get away!" Sam snapped. Bucky and Steve ran off down the hall.

They ran in silence for minutes, until Bucky broke it. "I didn't know you could speak Russian."

Steve simply shot him a look.

* * *

The Soldier made her swiftly down the hall, the sirens and flashing lights diluting no effect on her. She was in the process of completing her mission, and nothing could get in her way.

"Williamson!"

She halted.

"What are you doing all the way out here? They're looking for-" Natasha stopped dead in her tracks as Piper turned around. She could see it in her eyes. The coldness of her face and darkness in her eyes. Piper wasn't there anymore. Her voice came out a as a mere whisper. "Uh oh."

The Soldier lunged at Natasha, who acted quick in punching her in the face. The two began hashing it out in the dimly lit narrow hall, throwing each other against walls and using bare hands as fearsome weapons. Natasha swung her palm in such a way that tore her nails down The Soldier's face, leaving a row of four scratches across her face. She hissed in pain, lunging right back at Natasha. They tackled each other with various types of punches and kicks until Nat finally had her pinned down, but she wasn't going to go down this easy. Then Nat heard commotion down the hall, people were coming. She thought about it: If they saw Piper like this she'd become the government's next most wanted. She couldn't do that to Piper. Not while she had to the chance to escape.

Nat grabbed her by the jaw and forced the Soldier to look her dead in the eyes. "I'm going to let you go. Run. Get out of here." She then threw herself off of Piper's form and she took off.

Seconds later Sharon rushed in, helping Natasha to her feet. "Who was it? Who attacked you?"

Natasha had to think fast and seem nonchalant. "Barnes. He snapped." She didn't want to blame Bucky either, but they already thought it was his fault. It was her only option.

* * *

Wanda held Joseph close to her chest as he looked up at her with his big eyes. They were such a pretty color, and Wanda couldn't help but gaze into them. They were the most beautiful combination of violet and blue, such a striking color that she couldn't even begin to name. Joseph was passing the time by also playing with Wanda's hair, and she would tickle his stomach and make him laugh. It was moments like this when all of her dreams of becoming a mother returned to her. She remembered dreaming about having children when she was younger, before things changed.

"You're so good with him." Alex spoke up from the doorway.

Wanda looked up and smiled. "Thank you. He's so cute, I can't help but smile."

"You deserve to smile, more than you think you do."

"It's hard to smile now." Wanda sighed. "And I thought it was hard before..."

"I know how it feels, darling." Alex walked up to Wanda and put her hand on Wanda's shoulder.

Silence fell between them. Wanda could feel the words boiling in her mouth, she wanted to open them and say them so badly. But she was afraid. What if she sounded ridiculous? "Some days..." she began. "I wish I could be a mother. But then I remember..."

"Remember what, hon?"

"I don't know, everything..." She trailed off. "I would be afraid as to what I would create, with, whoever..." She blushed, looking down at Joseph, feeling odd knowing she was holding a combination of Steve and Alex in a little bundle in her arms.

"Vision, perhaps?" Alex winked, smiling.

"No, no, we can't, he doesn't...we're just friends, I-I swear-"

"Wanda, it's okay. I know how you feel about him. I can see it all the time. And I think he feels the same way about you."

"He can't, I don't understand how...he's not human-" Wanda was a blushing and stammering mess now.

"None of us are, sweetheart. I'd say go for it. In this business, any day could be our last."

Wanda thought about Alex's words. "Y'know, you're right. I think I will." She smiled.

"Yay!" Alex chuckled. "I know you can do it. It'll be fine. And besides, you know men, it all goes right over their heads."

They both shared a small laugh before Wanda spoke again. "But, I am worried about, other things. Everything that's going on, I don't know how I can even think about my crush on him. It's the least of my worries, but, I still think about it."

"That's okay. And I know, darling. I'm worried, too. But, I know that in the end, we're all still family. Families fight, yes?"

"Yeah, but this feels different."

"I know. Don't be scared, okay?"

Wanda nodded. "Okay."

Suddenly Joseph began to stir in Wanda's arms, and she quickly handed him back to Alex. "I think it's time for somebody's nap." Alex said, rocking Joseph in her arms to calm him down. "I'm going to go put him down in his bed, but then I'll be right back."

"Okay, please, take your time." Wanda replied. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"You just being here is plenty enough." Alex winked before she turned to leave.

Wanda just blushed. She wasn't usually this easy to embarrass. She felt beyond shy at the moment, but at the same time she felt so warm inside. She sat at the kitchen island and resting her cheek in her palm, letting her mind doze off into a daydream. Her daydream didn't last too long, it only felt like seconds later when Alex was back in the room. Wanda immediately noticed that Alex looked concerned. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but before she could ask a question, Alex put a finer to her lips and slid her phone in front of Wanda. Wanda looked down and began to read the message that had been sent by Natasha on their top secret messaging service.

 _Alex- must be brief so I don't get caught. They escaped: Piper, Bucky, Sam, Steve. Piper isn't herself. She attacked me. I believe, I know, that the Winter Soldier programming is in her head. Someone triggered her to attack. Intruder was trying to trigger Barnes but triggered Piper instead. Steve says they're safe. Call him soon. Tell no one._

Wanda only mouthed her words. "Is she on our side?"

Alex nodded, and held up two fingers quickly. "Double agent."

Wanda nodded. It made sense. Of course Natasha would be helping both sides. "Are you going to call him now?"

Before Alex could answer, Vision popped up in the doorway. "Hello, ladies."

"Hey, V." Alex smiled, turning to him. She quickly snatched her phone back and slid it in her pocket. Acting as nonchalant as possible, Alex went to the fridge. "So Wanda, back to dinner. What were you thinking?"

Vision sat next to Wanda at the island, and she smiled shyly at him. He did the same. He didn't seem too suspicious, which was good. The text Wanda had just read sat in her mind. She was worried deeply about her friends, and no meal was going to be able to take her mind off of it.

* * *

Piper sat on the edge of a rusted table, holding her head in agony. Her body was weak, and her healing abilities were working but only at the mere pace of a snail. Bucky was at the old sink, working on getting clean water out of the faucet. Steve had already helped Bucky clean up his stab wound, stitches included. Steve had finished tending to the gash on Sam's throat only about ten minutes ago. Piper could barely hear Steve and Sam having a rather hushed conversation in the hallway. It made her wonder what she did, how bad things were now. She felt tears boil in her eyes. It was all her fault, and nothing was going to be getting fixed anytime soon. Bucky tapped her knee, which startled her from her thoughts.

"C'mon doll, I need to clean you up." He froze when he saw that she was crying. He sighed before he spoke, taking her hand in his tenderly. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong."

"How is it all _not_ my fault?"

"Nothing is your fault because none of us would be in this position in the first place if Tony," he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "...and Steve...would just get their heads out of the gutter. Just because not all of us agree on this thing doesn't mean that it had to turn into a full fledged civil war, but nothing's easy with those two, now is it?"

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. It's my fault for letting you do this to yourself. I knew something was wrong, but I never would've guessed that _he_ was in your mind. I would've stopped you a long time ago."

"James-"

"Shh, sh. Just take it easy, okay?" Bucky raised her hand to his lips and kissed her bruised knuckles as gently as he could. "Let me take care of you."

Piper stopped trying to interject and let him take the warm cloth to her face. She winced. Natasha's nails cut deep. Piper had forgotten what physical pain felt like ever since she'd gotten her abilities.

"Do you think you have any broken bones?"

"I'm sure there's some fractures, but they'll heal eventually."

Bucky continued his work, only speaking every few minutes or so. "Do you wanna hear something funny?"

"Not now, J."

"I promise it'll make you smile." He chuckled. "It's making me smile just thinking about it."

"Fine, what?"

"You kicked Steve so hard in the kahunas that you sent him about seven feet backwards."

Piper gasped, her jaw dropping. "How is that supposed to make me feel any better?!" There was a faint smile across her lips.

"See, you're already smiling. Just think about it. I mean, I wish I could've seen the look on his face."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You're a horrible friend, James."

"Made you laugh, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but I still feel awful. I was only a few layers away from slitting Sam's throat and I beat you guys up pretty bad."

"Correction, _he_ beat them up pretty bad. Not you."

"Why is it when I'm the Winter Soldier you say these things, but when I used to say them to you you looked at me like I was speaking a different language?"

Bucky simply shrugged. "I guess it's harder to think straight when there's more than one voice inside your head."

"You can say that again."

Just then, Sam and Steve slipped back into the room. When Piper saw the bandaged across Sam's neck, the guilt kicked back in. "Sam, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, babygirl. Don't worry about it." He winked, reassuring her that it was okay.

Steve spoke up next. "Piper, you know that they aren't going to rest until they find you. All of us, really."

"I know." She paused. "What should I do? Go back? I don't want them to find you guys-"

"They'll just interrogate you and use you to get to us." Sam interjected. "I know you can manipulate everything and all that, but they wouldn't go easy on you, either."

"You're not going to turn yourself in." Bucky added. "I won't let you."

"On another note-" Steve spoke up, "Who's to say that Piper is the Winter Soldier at all?"

"It's in my mind, Steve. He's there. I can feel him."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

Sam caught on to Steve's drift. "All of the cameras went out before Piper hulked out."

"Exactly."

"So they still think it's me, what's your point, Steve?" Bucky continued.

"They're going to think that Piper needs to be saved. They're going to be coming to help her, and take us in. We are the bad guys after all now, aren't we?"

"So no matter what I do, I'm innocent in their eyes?" Piper spoke up.

"As long as they don't see you in the act." Sam smirked. "I mean they know we're all friends and that we wouldn't hurt you, but you're also on their side. They're gonna want you back."

"But they're still after you guys, and I don't want to be with them, I don't like that side anymore." Piper felt as if she was a child again speaking in such a way. "I thought signing the Accords was the right thing to do. Clearly I was wrong."

Steve paused before speaking up. "You're staying, then?"

"I'd rather go out with the people I love than be taken by force. I'm sorry for disagreeing with you from the beginning."

"No more apologies, doll. It's okay." Bucky smirked, kissing Piper's cheek.

"So what do we do tonight?" Sam asked.

"Stay here, lay low. I believe we're safe here for a while, but we need to get moving tomorrow." Steve sighed. "I need to call Alex, though." Steve walked out of the room.

It was silent as Bucky continued his ministrations on Piper's wounds, until Sam broke it. "I'm hungry."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Sam, seriously?"

"What? I'm just saying."

"Well what are going to do, order a pizza? We're kind of restricted here."

"I'll figure something out. A man needs food like a car needs fuel."

Bucky sighed again. "You're a mess, Sam."

Sam had walked out into the hall. "I'm well aware!"

Piper and Bucky locked eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

"Stevie?" Alex picked up the phone frantically.

"Hi, honey."

"Where are you? What happened? A special someone texted me and explained everything, you're all a bunch of hooligans I swear..."

"Hooligans, huh?" Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He knew that it had to be Nat that contacted Alex. "You know I can't tell where we are, they could be listening right now for all we know."

"Is your location-"

"Yes, yes, I turned it off." Steve chuckled.

"I'm proud of you. You remembered this time." Alex replied. Steve always forgot to turn his location services off on his phone, hence giving his location away more than once in the past. "Anyway, I was planning to call you soon." Alex paused. "I'm coming."

"What? No, you're not."

"Steve, you guys can't do this without me. I'm a part of this as much as everyone else."

"Alex, no."

"Steve, yes. I have to help. This is out of control and you know where this is headed."

"I know. And I can't risk losing you again!"

"I can't risk losing you! Think about our son, Steve. We need to fight for him!"

"I agree, but putting _both of us_ on the field only increases the risk of Joseph losing _both of us!_ "

"You know they wouldn't kill us, Steve. Families draw blood, but they don't kill. They wouldn't dare..."

"Family? What kind of family is this anymore? I don't really think it ever was a family!"

"Steven!"

"Think about it, Alex. Heads have always butted. Arguments have always risen. The divide has always been there, but apparently it we only needed the Government's interference to tear us apart. Who would've thought-"

"Just because you and Tony have never grown close doesn't mean that everyone else hasn't!"

"I'm well aware."

"I'm not going to have this argument with you right now. I'm coming, Steve. You just need to tell me where you are."

"Alex, you are not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am! Wanda's coming with me. She talked to Clint, he's already on his way."

"You drug Clint into this?"

"Clint drug himself into this just like he always does! He contacted us!"

"Well who's gonna watch Joseph then?" Steve caved. He could tell that he had lost this battle, as much as he didn't want Alex coming, he clearly couldn't stop her now. He also couldn't deny that they needed the extra help. And he also missed his wife, and son for that matter.

"I called an old friend."

"Who?"

"You still remember Maria Hill, don't you?"

Steve sighed with relief. "Of course. Smart thinking."

"You're welcome. I still had her number and I knew she would be one of the only people I would trust with our child. Distant people, at least."

"When are you leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow morning. Clint's picking us up, said he's bringing a new guy, too. Just send me the code to wherever we're meeting up and we'll be there."

"Okay." Steve said. "Be careful."

"I will." Silence fell between them, and Alex saw this as the perfect opportunity to ask the burning question. "Is my other half okay?"

"Just fine." Steve replied. "A little beat, but okay." They were talking about Piper. They didn't use a name or pronouns in case anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"That's good. Say hi to the boys for me. Get some rest, okay?"

"I will, and I'll try my best. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The door of the dungeon cell crept open slowly, and Thor stepped in as the door closed yet again behind him.

"Ah! Brother! What a surprise!" Loki cheered, the sarcasm thick in his voice.

"I am only here in terms of you behavior, Loki."

Loki began laughing manically until tears formed at his eyes. He was sitting on the floor, his room and appearance a mess-much like he was after his mother had passed. "My behavior, you say?" He picked up a piece of trash from his side and began to fiddle with it. "What in the realms could be off about my behavior?"

"You act like a drunkard." Thor retorted. "You appear as one as well."

"I think you and I both know that I am no drunkard." Loki chuckled. "I prefer the term, how do I put it, psychotically disturbed?"

Thor sighed. "I am not here to bargain names with you. I came not only on behavioral terms but also because I am burdened with concern."

Loki burped into his fist before giggling to himself again. "I'm fine."

"Not concern for you. Concern for my acquaintances with those on Midguard."

"Your measly little friends who ruined all of my plans? You should be worried. I have not finished with them yet."

"You are trapped, brother. You cannot, and will not, escape under any circumstances."

"Yes, but I will get out of here eventually. This damned place, where you all treat me like an animal. A beast! A foul thing that can never see the light of day again!"

"You nearly destroyed an entire realm, Loki! You are nothing but trouble anymore!"

"So that's it, hm? You want me dead, brother? A weight off your shoulders?"

"No!" Thor shouted, lowering his voice after. "I love you, brother. You know that. You know how we all wept when you faked your death on us, _twice_. I just do not understand what happened to you."

"What happened to me?" Loki laughed. "You are one of the most blind people I know, brother."

Thor was confused.

"Everything happened to me! Mother was the only one who seemed to remotely love me, and she was taken from me. The only thing I've ever wanted, a little power, a place to rule like a prince should rightfully receive, has been taken from me! You were everything to mother and father because you were their child! You weren't adopted, born an unnatural beast, let alone with dark magic pumping through your veins. I am no god. I am merely the cold-hearted animal I entered the universe as."

"We have spoken of this matter many times in the past," Thor began, "I am sorry you have felt such pain. But you of all people should know that you wield the power of choice above everything else." He left the cell, leaving Loki to think on his words alone. He was not acting this time, he actually meant what he said. He thought about Thor's words, long and hard. Maybe he was right. Loki had chosen his own fate, and as of now, his own fate was death.

* * *

"Sir, I return with news."

"Is it good or bad? Or do I want to know?"

Pietro did not answer his master.

"Maximoff! Reply, now!"

"Bad, sir."

"Go on."

"He has been born."

"Give me a name."

"Joseph Alexander Rogers, sir."

The man chuckled. "That's funny. Seeing that Rogers hated and feared his father, I'm shocked he named his child after him."

"Sir, I know I have failed my mission."

"Yes, you have. You were supposed to bring the woman with the unborn child, but clearly you did not get to her in time."

"I know, Sir, I-"

"Sh. You know what this means, Maximoff." The man turned to a woman. "Dear, do the honors this time, would you?"

"With pleasure." She grinned wickedly, motioning for Pietro to find his place in the leather chair surrounded by technology. He obeyed, cringing at the pain he knew he was about to feel. The woman strapped him down, placed the rubber mouthpiece between his teeth, and flipped on the machine. Large pieces of the tech found it's way around Pietro's face, and he bit down on the rubber piece mercilessly to hold back the screams that erupted from his throat. The woman watched on a computer as the memories being erased flooded onto the screen. The man stopped the machine when the process was complete, and drug Pietro off to his cell down the hall. The woman flipped through each memory as if they were videos from a flash drive, seeing familiar faces from Pietro's original memories.

She watched a clip of this girl, Piper, completely going insane in a long hallway, tearing up the walls and shattering everything in sight. Her eyes burned red with aether, as well as her hands. The woman could see _him_ in her face. She found her long lost soldier. He was no longer inside Barnes, that had been evident from other memories Pietro had captured with his eyes.

The woman was curious as to how the soldier got inside this girl, but she was more curious as to what abilities she wielded. She had never seen anything like this before.

"Hey honey." The man returned, kissing the woman on the head.

"I have a new plan." The woman snapped.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know how we can still get to the child," she began, "I think I found a weapon; a combination of new and old that will make us unstoppable." She pulled the footage of Piper back up on the screen and allowed her partner to watch. "We're going to use her to get to Alex, and then get our hands on the child. Then all will be ours. Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."


	9. An Eye For An Eye, And We All Go Blind

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 9: An Eye For An Eye, And We All Go Blind**

* * *

Alex threw some necessities in her backpack as quick as she possibly could. Wanda was doing the same thing down the hall. Clint was almost there and they were going to have to make a run for it to get away from Vision and spare a little time before he contacted Tony. A small part of Alex felt bad about the whole situation. She loved Vision, but she had to go. Steve needed her. Her friends needed her. And she wasn't leaving Wanda behind by any means. Suddenly Joseph stirred in his crib. Alex froze. It still hadn't hit her yet: she was a mother. Her heart ached leaving her baby behind, but Maria was also on the way. She knew everything would be fine.

Just then there was a soft knock at her door. "Alex!" It was Wanda. "It's just me!"

"It's open!" They both spoke in whispers. Not that it was any use, Vision was a robot. He was much more advanced than any of them.

"Are you almost ready?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm just waiting for Maria now." Alex's phone buzzed on the bed. "Speak of the devil..."

"What do we do?"

"You stay here with him, please. I'll be right back with Maria and then we'll be on our way out."

"What if Clint calls?"

"Tell him to wait out back. We'll be there in a second."

After Alex left, Wanda paced back in forth surrounded by silence that only made her even more uneasy. Minutes passed, they felt like hours. Wanda was getting more and more anxious by the second. Alex was taking too long. Way too long.

Suddenly, there was an explosion big enough to cause the room to shake, and Wanda bolted out the door. She got to the den to find Alex looking out the window.

"Alex, what happened?" Wanda panted.

"I happened." A masculine voice caused them both to spin around.

"Clint! I thought you were going to call!" Alex whispered angrily.

He shrugged. "Eh, that seemed kinda cliche, don't you think?" He quickly shot two arrows: one to his left and one to his right. "Now come on, let's go!"

"I can't just leave!" Alex spoke up.

"Why not?" Clint froze in his tracks.

"I need Maria to watch the baby! And I need my bag-"

"She's already in. I let her in myself. And it's okay mom, we've got stuff we don't need to bring any more. Just yourself. Now come on, we have to go!" Clint shouted, motioning for them to follow. Alex began to run after him but Wanda remained dead in her tracks.

Clint stopped again. He pointed towards the door. "It's this way."

"I can't risk hurting anybody again." Wanda mumbled.

Alex could see the fear in Wanda's eyes. It made her heart break. "Wanda, I know you're scared but you have to come with us. We need you, they need you."

"Ah, Clint. Such a nice surprise." Vision had returned. Clint inwardly cursed. "What are you doing here, Mr. Barton?"

"Disappointing my kids. I retired for five minutes and everything falls apart."

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. And that goes for all of you, Mr. Stark's orders."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, J-man." Alex said, blasting a field in Vision's direction. Wanda ducked and made her way over to Alex, standing behind her. Clint took guard as Vision locked eyes with him. As he got closer to Clint, he walked between the two arrows and they began to electrocute him.

"Go, now!" Clint shouted. They all made a run for it, but Vision was too strong. He caught up to them, popping through a few walls and ending up right in front of them. Alex took the first swing, but he dodged it and punched her right in the face.

Alex held her cheek in pain. "I'm a little rusty." Vision simply kicked her in the gut and sent her off to the side.

Wanda stayed back as Clint began to hash it out with Vision. Vision proved strong and dodged every single one of Clint's moves until he finally had Clint in a headlock. "You cannot overpower me."

"I know, but she can."

Wanda gained all of her remaining courage to encase Vision with her energy. It hurt her to do this. She didn't want to. But she knew that she needed to.

"They'll never stop being afraid of you."

"I cannot control their fear. Only my own." With that, Wanda sent Vision flying stories below, shoving him through the floor.

"That'll do." Clint grinned. "Let's get going."

On the way out, Maria was waiting by the doorway.

"Oh, thank God-" Alex breathed, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." Maria said, kissing Alex on the cheek. "Look how much you've grown up." There were tears in her eyes. Alex still remembered the day this all started. Maria was in Alex and Piper's apartment when they got home. She explained to Alex why SHIELD was interested, and took them back to HQ. Heck, Maria was there when Alex and Steve first made eye contact.

"Thank you for this." Alex breathed.

"Anytime. Now, go help your husband. Oh, and tell him I said to not bet $10 on anything this time."

* * *

 _The silence of the night forest was deafening. Few creatures stirred on the woodland grounds, until a light came beaming through the trees. Creatures scattered as the glowing object got closer, the quiet hum of an engine and tires on the dry pavement growing louder with every passing second. The car finally passed, the forest fading back into darkness. The silence returned only for a moment, and was disturbed again by another bright light, approaching much faster than the previous one. The second vehicle went flying by, this one only with two wheels._

 _Only moments after the second vehicle had passed, three gunshots rang out in the night. The high pitched screeching of tires against the pavement and a menacing crash followed soon after._

 _She walked up to the side of the car, ripping the driver's side door off its hinges with ease. She reached in, grabbing the driver by the throat, looking into his eyes as the man struggled to breathe._

 _"Ms. Williamson?" The man gasped._

 _She glared into the man's eyes. She remembered that face. Those eyes. A small part of her screamed to stop. This man, Howard Stark, was innocent. He didn't deserve to die. But the mission always came first._

 _She struck three hard blows to his head, and felt as Howard's body went limp. A shriek came from the other side of the car, and she decided to finish her work._

 _"No, please! Don't!" She cried._

 _She could feel the woman's hands prying against her own as she kept a tight grip on her throat, until finally her struggles ceased._

 _She walked around to the back of the car, and flung the trunk open._

 _Her master's words rung in her head. "Bring me the crystal, and anything that has to do with it."_

 _She began digging around through the trunk, opening file after to file to find something about the legendary Seidr crystal._

 _In the end, she found a rather large piece of the crystal that was dangling from a shiny silver chain._

 _That was enough._

 _Mission complete._

Piper shot up from her slumber, panting heavily and sweat beading along her skin. A scream was swimming around in her throat, but she swallowed it down. She was still at the warehouse. She felt Bucky's grip on her arm but couldn't acknowledge him. The vision continued to flash before her eyes.

 _She_ murdered Howard Stark.

HYDRA had wanted the crystal that Loki used to take over the world.

And s _he_ gave it to them.

"Piper!" Bucky's voice finally reached her ears.

Piper began to sob as she collapsed into Bucky's embrace. "I saw everything, Buck. I killed them. I killed Howard and Maria Stark."

"Doll, it was just a dream. He did that. Not you."

She remembered the crystal. She quickly pulled away and looked into Bucky's eyes. "The crystal. What did he do with the crystal?"

"I-I can't remember. I don't even remember that night. I don't remember them anymore." Bucky had lost all of his memories of the people her murdered along with the Winter Soldier.

"I had it, Buck. It was in my hands. He was going to take it back to Hydra. I just don't remember..."

Steve suddenly burst in. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Piper had a nightmare." Bucky spoke up.

"Steve, you remember when we figured out that Howard Stark took the crystal because he wanted you and Alex to hook up, yes?" Piper rambled out the thoughts rushing through her head.

"Yes, but, Odin took the crystal back to-"

"I know, I know. But something isn't adding up. Howard went to all that work to get the crystal and change fate, so much work that Alex got cursed as a consequence. Hydra wanted it. Howard wanted you and Alex to produce something special."

"Piper, slow down." Bucky warned.

"But, I'm not crazy! I know I'm not!"

"No, she's right. We talked about this before." Steve responded.

"What, about Jo-Jo?" Bucky asked.

Steve sighed. "I'm going to share something with you two that nobody else knows about." He lowered his voice. "Jo-Jo's special. Alex told me that he moved just about every object in our bedroom with his mind."

"I'm not surprised." Bucky began. "I mean, you're advanced and so is Alex. Combine the two and you've got a lot power inside of one body."

"Exactly!" Piper exclaimed. "Joseph is exactly what Howard wanted. The question is why did he want him so bad?"

* * *

Peter stuck his headphones tightly into each ear as he glanced at the clock. 2:13pm. School let out in two minutes. He decided to play music from his "happy playlist". Today had been a rather good day. He didn't miss the bus, he found a perfectly good DVD player he could use to work on his latest project, and he aced his algebra test.

The bell rang and kids began to scatter every which way, and he simply just turned his music up a little louder as he ventured out onto the busy streets of Queens. The walk home seemed to go faster than usual, too. The weather was nice, he didn't bump shoulders with any other people, etc. Things were going a little too well today.

"Hey Aunt May! You wouldn't believe this crazy car parked outside-" He called once he slid into the apartment, stopping in his tracks when he saw an unfamiliar face sitting on the couch. "Oh, oh, hey! I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm, Peter. You, you're, wow-"

"Peter, this is Mr. Stark."

"I'm a huge fan, Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony." Tony smiled. "Your aunt is a fantastic cook by the way. You're lucky, kid."

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, but, why are you here?" Peter stammered.

After some discussion, Tony finally got the chance to indirectly say that he wanted to speak to Peter alone. When they were in Peter's room, Tony opened the flood gates and began pushing as many buttons as possible, literally and figuratively. "What do we have here? Retro tech?"

"The garbage, actually."

"So you're a dumpster diver?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded.

"Interesting." Tony commented. He began touching everything, and Peter began to grow nervous.

"Yeah, I um, anyways. I definitely did not apply for your grant."

"Sh. Me first." Tony replied.

"Okay."

"Quick question." Tony pulled out one of his tablets that projected a video of New York's newest phenomenon swinging between buildings. "That's you, right?"

"No, what? What do you..."

Tony remained silent as he pulled up another video.

"All that stuff's done on the computer. Video editing, youtube isn't reliable."

"Uh huh." Tony replied, starting to poke around some more. He grabbed a one by one board of wood and studied it.

"It's like that video that records..." Peter trailed off, trying to think of a way out of this one.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tony looked up to see an an attic door on the ceiling. "Oh you mean like those UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony said, taking the wood and pushing the board up, causing a ball of red and blue fabric to fall from the ceiling.

Peter was quick to grab the costume and throw it in his closet. "Exactly!"

"So, you're this, crime fighting spider? Spider-Boy, right?"

"Spider-Man."

"Not in that onesie, you're not." Tony paused. "Who else knows?"

"Nobody."

"Who made all of this? The webbing caught my eye first. I've never seen anything like it."

"I did."

Tony paused. "Have you ever been to Germany?"

"No."

"Oh, you'll love it."

"What! Mr. Stark, I can't-"

"It's Tony, remember? And why not?"

"I got...homework."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"I can't just drop out of school!"

"Tell your aunt I'm taking you on a field trip." Tony reached for the door handle, but Peter shot a web and got his hand stuck to the door.

There was silence for a moment.

"Get me out of this." Tony finally sighed.

"Sorry, I'll get that." Peter muttered.

* * *

Steve, Sam, Piper, and Bucky rode in silence in the clown car that Steve had found for them to travel in. Piper and Bucky were sitting hip to hip in the backseat and Sam was squirming every ten seconds because he didn't have enough leg room. Steve was so hunched over driving, he looked like an actual old man.

"Next time, I'm picking the get away car." Sam finally spoke.

"Sorry, it was all I could find." Steve mumbled. "Besides, we needed something discrete."

"This old thing sticks out like a sore thumb." Bucky huffed, trying to adjust his legs for comfort. "And I can't move my legs." While Piper's knees barely grazed the back of Steve's seat, Bucky's knees were completely dug into the back of Sam's seat.

"Can you do something with your knees other than poke my back with them?" Sam grunted, squirming again.

"If I could I would, Sam." Bucky crossed his arms this time.

After what felt like ages, Steve finally pulled to a stop underneath a bridge. Sharon was standing outside her car waiting for them.

"I don't like that chick." Piper sighed.

"She was the only one who could get us our stuff back." Steve said. "Just wait here."

The trio watched at Sharon interacted with Steve. She was being very flirtsy, as always. Piper kept her eyes on them as Bucky tried to readjust himself in the backseat again.

"Can you move your seat up?" Bucky asked Sam.

Without moving a muscle, Sam replied, "No."

Bucky simply tried scooting closer to Piper, and he sat closer to the middle than before.

"Nobody flirts with my best friend's man except for me." Piper muttered, leaning forward between the two front seats to work a little magic on Sharon.

"What are you doing, doll?"

"Just watch."

The three of them watched Sharon close as she clearly started to become uncomfortable, swatting a bug away from her face. Steve started carrying some of their things back to the clown car when more bees began to swarm around Sharon.

"Doll, don't hurt her." Bucky chuckled, trying his best not to laugh.

Sam started snickering next, and Piper smiled wickedly. Sharon said a quick goodbye to Steve before climbing into her car, chasing away the bees the entire time. A confused Steve turned around after closing the trunk to Sharon's car only to see Piper, Sam, and Bucky in tears from laughing so hard. He then shook his head, disappointed.

* * *

The humming of the van's engine had become the only noise any of them had heard for hours on end. Wanda and Scott had fallen asleep in the back, Clint was driving, and Alex simply stared out the windshield, counting the dashed lines on the road as the flew by.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint spoke, startling her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It's easier to say I'm fine than to explain everything that's wrong."

Clint nodded. "Yes, but if you don't explain what's wrong, then nobody can help you."

Alex sighed. "It's my first time away from Joseph. It feels like I'm forgetting something. I can't explain it. I'm worried about all of this. It doesn't feel right. Bad things are going to happen today. I can tell."

"I understand. I still feel that way when I have to leave my kids. But I remember how it felt when they were babies, or when Laura was pregnant. It feels like you're committing one of the seven deadly sins."

She smiled. "You're not wrong."

"But, Maria was a great choice. You know she'll protect that baby with her life."

"I know, I know."

"But?" Clint continued.

"But," Alex kept it going, "He's special. He can do things that I've never seen anybody else do before. I just don't want to cause her any trouble."

"She used to work for Nick Fury, for SHIELD. I'm sure she's seen everything."

"Maybe not everything."

* * *

Joseph was sitting in a highchair pulled up to the kitchen island while Maria made him a bottle of milk. He was laughing and giggling as he played with Maria's keys. She was trying to keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't put anything in his mouth, so she would glance over her shoulder every few seconds. When she was done with his milk, she turned to find that her keys were floating in mid air. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at Joseph who was still laughing his little head off.

Maria wasn't sure what to do. "Your mommy said that you were special. I didn't know that this was what she meant." She slowly stepped closer to him. "Jo-Jo!" She tried getting his attention. "Joseph, I need you to put the keys down, honey." Maria tried again. Joseph was completely mesmerized by the floating keys. Unsure of what to do, Maria reached up into the air and grabbed the keys. Joseph started to whine, signaling that he was about to cry, but Maria quickly gave him his bottle to ease him.

All was well for a while, until later that night when Maria was playing with Joseph on the floor. He started making things fly across the room with his mind, and at such a young age, he had no control over his actions. He thought it was funny. Maria was leaping around the room, trying to catch as many things as she could, but it all became too much. There were objects flying left and right, and it wasn't safe for her or Joseph. She gathered him up in her arms and took him back to Steve and Alex's room, where she rocked him to sleep and put him down for the night.

Maria sighed exhaustively and held her head in her palm. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Piper and the boys waited outside the clown car anxiously. Steve and Piper were practically biting their nails off about seeing Alex again, and Sam kept a steady eye out for Clint's van. Bucky kept his arm around Piper, drawing circles in her skin to keep her calm.

"There they are." Sam spoke up, everyone looking up to see Clint and Alex rolling up in a white van. Steve was at the passenger side door before Clint even had the van in park, wrapping his arms around Alex as soon as she stepped out of the car.

Alex relished Steve's embrace, and she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." Steve said, almost in tears himself. They two hugged each other for quite some time before pulling back and sharing a quick kiss.

Clint was about to tease them, but he decided to refrain. They were both under lots of pressure and just needed a moment to themselves.

"How was Maria?" Steve asked.

"She was good. She says hi, and something about not betting ten dollars?"

Steve chuckled. "Yep, that's our Maria."

Wanda was the first out of the side of the van, the loud clunk of the door waking up a sleeping Scott in the back. After Alex had given Steve almost all of her attention, she had to give the rest to Piper, who she was also very happy to see again.

"Piper I missed you." Alex sighed.

"I missed you too." Piper replied. It hadn't even been that long since they'd seen each other, but the worries that they had faced while apart had cut them deep.

"Hey Bucky," Alex gave him a hug next.

"It's gonna be alright." Bucky said, returning her show of affection.

While Wanda said hello to Piper and Alex moved on to Sam, Scott got out of the van behind them. "Whoa, you're Captain America! Hey, that's awesome! Wow, I'm shaking your hand for too long..." Scott couldn't stop himself from touching Steve's chest, and Alex had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lang." Steve replied, shaking his hand.

"What's up, tic-tac?" Sam called.

"Hey, it's good to see you too. What happened last time was a-"

"It was a great audition, but it won't happen again."

"We should get going," Clint began. "I've got a chopper lined up."

Suddenly an alarm sounded in the distance, and everyone looked around for the source of the sound.

"They're evacuating the airport." Bucky said.

"Stark." Steve muttered.

"Stark?" Scott questioned.

Steve turned to so that he could see everyone. "Suit up."

* * *

The battles that inflict the most damage are those between allies.

Nothing hurt anyone more than having to stand there, looking at their friends, their equals, and being given orders to fight them.

"Looks like you stole one of our soldiers for your own army, Capsicle." Tony spoke up, locking his eyes on Steve's.

"Piper made that decision for herself. No one made her stay." Steve replied.

"No one made her, but who's to say she wasn't persuaded?"

"Leave Piper out of this, Stark, or you're gonna pay for it later." Alex came from around the corner, stopping next to Steve.

"There she is," Tony grinned. "My baby sister, if I should even call you that." He paused. "I remember when I made that suit for you. But I guess I'm not important next to your _Stevie_ , now am I?"

"Don't make things worse than they already are, Tony. You'll regret it."

"I wasn't the one who broke all the rules the moment we vowed to keep them!" Tony retorted, glancing at Steve.

"I never vowed to keep anything." Steve sighed. "Tony, that doctor, he's behind all of this."

T'Challa was next to make an appearance. "Captain."

"Your highness."

"Ross gave me thirty six hours to bring you in, that was 24 hours ago. You mind helping a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy."

"Your judgement is askew. Your war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are give more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve," Natasha chimed in, "You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?"

"I've run out of patience." Tony scoffed. "Underoos!"

Peter came swinging in then, taking Steve's shield with him. "Hey everyone."

"You've been busy." Steve remarked.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony spat. "Dragging in Clint. Rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't need to be rescued, a safe place. I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!"

"You did that when you signed." Alex bit back.

"Alright, I'm done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with is, now! Because it's us! We're a bunch of JSOC guys with no compunction about being polite."

Sam's voice then came through the intercom into Steve and Alex's earpieces. "We found the quinjet, hanger five, north runway."

"There's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I've got her. Rhodey, you wanna take Cap?"

"Got three in the terminal. Wilson, Barnes, and Williamson." Rhodey responded.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa hissed.

And with that, the war began. T'Challa tried to hold back Steve, Peter went after Bucky and the others, and Scott was after Natasha.

* * *

"Come on, we gotta move." Sam commented.

Bucky and Piper followed Sam as he started down the airport walkway. Piper was struggling to keep up, and Bucky slowed down to stay with her. "Come on, doll, you can do it." Piper's crippling mental health was now affected her physical health, and it was breaking Bucky's heart.

Suddenly, there was a thump that rang out from the top of one of the tall windows.

"What the hell was that?" Bucky asked as they continued to jog.

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Sam replied.

It was then when Peter swung down from the ceiling and grabbed Bucky first. "You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!"

Bucky silenced him with a punch and Sam went for him next. Peter got to Piper next, and she didn't hesitate to throw punches and kicks. He grabbed her arm and twisted until she cried out in pain, ripping her harm from his gasp and breaking out the aether that flowed through her veins. Her eyes burned red as she shot a field at him and blew him down the walkway.

It only took seconds from Piper's compound fracture to heal, and she cracked her neck off to the side before she went walking back in to battle.

Peter proceeded to fire at the three of them a few more times, until they all ended up in webs on the floor. Sam was stealthy to maneuver Red Wing to come to the rescue, and carry Peter out and drop him outside.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky groaned.

"I hate you." Sam scoffed.

* * *

Outside, things were only getting more intense.

Alex had just helped Scott throw a truck, which burst into flames upon impact. "Oh, man. I thought it was a water truck. Sorry!"

Steve made a run for it, Alex following right by his side and Bucky, Steve, and Piper meeting up with them. Wanda and Clint joined.

There dash for the quinjet was ceased by Vision carving a line in the ground from the air. "Captain Rogers, I know you believe what you're doing is right. But for the collective good, you must surrender now."

"What do we do?" Piper breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

"We fight." Steve replied.

Steve and Alex started walking towards the line. The rest of the team followed."

"They're not stopping." Peter commented as Tony began to approach Steve and the others.

"Neither are we." Tony growled.

Once each side crossed the line on the ground and the war officially began, there was no going back.

"We're still friends, right?" Natasha panted.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint replied.

Wanda was quick to wipe out Natasha to spare Clint. "You're pulling your punches." She hissed, before darting away.

Vision caught up with Wanda next. While they were hashing it out, Steve found himself tangled up with Peter.

"You got heart kid, where are you from?"

"Queens."

"Brooklyn."

Alex wound up against Natasha.

They started with simply hand to hand routines, basically making it look like they were fighting when they actually weren't. Alex knew Natasha was double teaming. She could see right through her. When Natasha pulled Alex close in a head lock, she whispered, "If you pull your punches I'll pull mine."

"Deal." Alex panted.

T'Challa was hot on Bucky's trail.

"I didn't kill you father!" Bucky called out while dodging T'Challa's claws.

"Then why did you run?"

Before Bucky could even comprehend a response, T'Challa lunged at him again, and Bucky had to dodge him. Out of the the corner of his eye, Bucky could see Rhodey and Piper battling rather harshly, and he began to grow worried. Bucky stepped up his game then, because he had someone else he _needed_ to fight for.

Rhodey was quick to overwhelm Piper with blows. He could tell she was weak, and that it wouldn't take much for her to need to sit out. She fought harder than he expected. Piper used her abilities to match his fighting skills, and she adapted to Alex's in order to make herself invisible when she needed a moment to catch her breath. However, it didn't take Rhodey long to find her with an infared scan, which he used to wipe Piper out even while she was invisible. Due to her weakness, she showed herself, and tapped out.

"You win." She panted, her voice hoarse. Deep coughs erupted from her throat shortly after, blood seeping from her lips.

His mask slid up, "I didn't want to have to do this."

Piper glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. "Don't lie to me." She coughed a few more times before uttering, "Go." And Rhodey flew off in seconds.

Bucky was at Piper's side in seconds. Her vision was slightly blurry, and her hearing was fading in and out, but she could still make out what he was saying. "Doll, look at me, keep your eyes on me."

"Buck!" Steve ran up next to him. "We have to go."

"I know, that guy's probably in Siberia by now. But I can't leave her, Steve."

"Go," Piper rasped. "I'll be fine."

"No I'm not leaving you like this-"

Just then, Alex ran up to them. "I've got her, you guys need to get out of here."

Bucky leaned down and kissed Piper on the forehead as he helped her sit up. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

Alex took this as her chance to kiss Steve. It was a tender kiss, and the war around them seemed to stop as the only thing that mattered was that they were together. They both pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

A sudden explosion from the side caused them to both jump. "Go," Alex breathed. She looked Steve in the eyes and then at Bucky. "You need to go now."

Steve and Bucky then ran off, headed towards hanger five. Alex returned her attention to Piper. "Pipes, are-"

"I'm fine." Piper replied, coughing lightly. "I'm healing, just slowly."

Alex watched as everyone's attention focused towards Bucky and Steve. Tony fired at the hanger doors to try and collapse the structure to block the way in, but Wanda caught the debris with her energy. T'Challa was hot on Steve and Bucky's trail.

"I have to help her," Alex said, quickly turning to Piper.

"Go! Go!"

Alex ran as fast as she could towards Wanda, but she saw Rhodey eyeing her up overhead. He shot sound waves at Wanda, which caused her to cover her ears and lose control over the falling debris. Alex used a force field to shoot the waves back at Rhodey and she focused her attention immediately back to picking up where Wanda left off. She was able to hold it long enough for them to slide under, but then she dropped it after to keep any others from following them in.

"Thank you," Wanda breathed, looking over at Alex.

"No problem."

On the inside of the hanger, Steve and Bucky were stopped by Natasha, who aimed over Bucky's shoulder to fire a taser at T'Challa instead of stopping the boys. "Go." She shook her head, shooting T'Challa again as he tried to stand up.

As tensions began to decrease, Alex stayed next to Wanda as Vision approached her to apologize. Piper watched from afar, as she slowly tried to rise to her feet. She struggled. Her healing had never been this slow. Her hearing was still whack, but she began to look around as she swore she heard something _woosh_ by her. "Hello?"

There was no response.

Before Piper could look around any further, something swept her off the ground in the blink of an eye, and she was gone.


	10. Everything Goes Black

**Shadowed Past**

 **Chapter 10: _Everything Goes Black_**

 **Chapter title credit: "Everything Goes Black" by Skillet (Album: "Rise" -Bonus Track-)**

 *** WARNING: This chapter contains graphic depictions of violence.***

* * *

 _Whenever you're gone away_

 _The darkness hides the day_

 _Whenever you're gone_

 _The bleeding won't stop_

 _It hurts 'til you come back_

 _Everything goes black._

* * *

The plane ride to Sibera was silent for a while. Both Bucky and Steve were thinking about what they had left behind, who they had left behind.

"I shouldn't have left her." Bucky finally spoke.

"She'll be okay, Buck. Alex has her."

"I know, and I'd trust Alex with my life, but it feels wrong leaving her back there."

"You wouldn't exactly have wanted to bring her along, either."

"I didn't want to. I'm saying that maybe I should've stayed, but I couldn't let you do this alone."

"They aren't going to be safe if we don't do this, none of them."

Bucky swallowed, nodding softly. "I still can't believe this is what it came to," he paused. "And half of it was over something they thought I did."

"We're going to prove them wrong." Steve replied strongly. "I'll give them the truth, if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Piper had to blink a few times before her eyes would finally adjust to the light.

The room was mostly dark, except for a cold white light that was beaming down from directly above her.

Her head was pounding. She couldn't remember much, except for the soft _woosh_ she had heard before everything went black. Before she could consider anything else, she heard it again.

"Hello?" She called. "Who's there?"

Something brushed past her.

The light flickered before it faded out.

Unable to see, Piper became tense. She tried making a force field the light the way, but her hands were strapped down in the chair she had been tied to. Her head began to spin as her breathing became shallow. The darkness of the room was caving in on her body, causing some of Bucky's flashbacks to appear before her eyes.

Raw screams escaped from Piper's throat as she fought to stop the Winter Soldier from taking over.

"James! Help!"

"Your James isn't here to save you." A woman's voice echoed throughout the room. "Don't fight it. Let him take over."

"No!" Piper screamed. "No!"

The woman began uttering the words in Russian that only made Piper's lashing more violet. Her screams got louder, until the woman let the final word slip from her lips.

Piper fell silent.

He had taken over again.

"Солдат?" _Soldier?_ The woman whispered.

"Готов выполнить". _Ready to comply._

The woman turned to her parter. "See? He is with us now. We are unstoppable."

"I never thought I'd see the day he lived in someone other than Barnes." The man replied.

"Barnes' love interest is much more powerful than he will ever be," the woman began, "And now she is ours. Combined with the soldier, she is the most powerful weapon on the planet. Next to the child, of course."

The man turned to Pietro, who was waiting patiently. "Good work, Piet. We are one step closer to our goal."

Pietro nodded and walked off, returning to his quarters.

"The child will be ours in no time." The woman smiled. "I've always wanted a baby boy."

"Let alone the most powerful creation to ever walk the earth." The man chuckled.

"Do you think my father would be proud of me?" She asked softly.

"I do." The man replied. "Hail Hydra."

"Hail Hydra."

* * *

After Steve and Bucky had gotten away, everyone's attention turned to Rhodey after he had crash landed about a hundred feet away.

FRIDAY was quick to call first responders, and helicopter was on it's way in no time. Alex soon noticed that Piper wasn't sitting in the spot where she was before, so she walked over to investigate. "Piper?" She called gently. "Are you over here?" She began looking around corners and underneath loading docks. "Pipes?"

Suddenly, Alex heard a siren _boop_ off in the distance. At first she thought it was an ambulance, but then a line of black SUVs rounded the corner. "Oh no." She breathed, quickly fading into thin air.

Everyone turned and froze when agents flooded from the cars. "Put your hands up where I can see them! Now!"

"Which ones signed?" One of the agents asked.

"Romanoff, Stark, Rhodes, and uh, the red guy with the cape. T'Challa's clear. Everyone else goes."

"Wanda, I am so sorry." Vision grabbed her hands, turning her to face him. "I wish I could help." He was quick to press his lips to hers, only moments before two agents pulled her away and cuffed her hands behind her back.

"Whoa? Guys? I-I, I'm just with Mr. Stark! This is a misunderstanding!" Peter cried, pulling his mask off. "See! I'm just a kid!" The agents started to arrest him when Tony walked back onto the scene.

"Hey, hey, what are-, excuse me- Hey! Sunglasses! What's going on here?"

"Anyone who was involved with the escape of James Barnes is under arrest."

"Peter's with me, he's just a kid, let him go."

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Stark?"

"Positive."

The agents released Peter, and Tony's attention returned to his friends. "C'mon guys, there's gotta be another way than arresting them. Let me talk to Ross, we can work something out-"

"He said he's done with making comprimises, Stark. Anyone who has broken the law must be taken in. We can't treat enhanced individuals any different than ordinary criminals."

"Hey, easy on the merchandise." Clint scoffed as two agents manhandled him into handcuffs.

Tony began scanning the scene. Piper was missing, so was Alex. _Smart._

Scott was rustling with his officer too, "Is this about the water truck? Guys I'm really sorry I-"

"Of all the people here, you _especially_ have the right to remain silent, Mr. Lang."

Scott sighed to himself, "You're not wrong."

Sam locked eyes with Tony from across the way and mouthed, "I'm gonna kill you."

Tony felt a pang of guilt. This isn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be the bad guy, he just wanted them to cooperate, and make the right choice.

* * *

Piper's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurred and head pounding. She sat up slowly from the bed in which she had been placed.

The room was dark, a cold light hanging from the ceiling. The only contents of the room were a small cot, the light, the door, four cement walls, and Piper's weakened body.

It was silent. If Piper listened hard enough, she was sure to hear the blood pulsing throughout her own body.

"Alex," she breathed out, remembering watching her friend from afar as she sat and healed after the airport fight. "James-" He had gotten away with Steve. They were going to Siberia for...something. She couldn't remember what. As she thought about the airport more and more, she discovered that she couldn't remember much else.

Just being taken by something silent, and fast beyond belief.

The steady patting of footsteps woke her from her thoughts. She quickly laid back against the hard cot, acting as if she were still sleeping.

She heard someone unlock the door, the heavy noises of the action causing her to jump slightly. They stepped into the room, shutting the door behind them, locking it again.

"You are awake. Do not pretend."

Piper opened her eyes and looked to see Pietro standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "Pietro," she sat up. "What have they done to you?"

"May I sit?" He motioned to the cot.

Piper nodded, sliding herself over to make room.

"I don't remember much of anything." He began. "All I know is that you are a good woman. You do not belong here."

"Pietro, look at me. You came back from the dead. You came back for us, your friends, and your sister, Wanda." Piper did not break eye contact with him. "You told us you couldn't tell us where you'd been. Is this where they took you?"

Pietro rested his head in his hands. "I don't remember."

"They brainwashed you, didn't they?" Piper sighed to herself. "Can I try and help you remember?"

"How could you do such a thing with only the aether you possess?"

"Will you let me show you?"

"Please, I want to remember."

Piper placed her hands on either side of his head, and she looked into his eyes. "Remember where you came from." She projected as much power into his head as she could, anything that would trigger his old memories to resurface themselves over all of the programming they had tried to replace them with.

It was the same thing she did to Bucky to get rid of the Winter Soldier inside his head.

"Remember how far you went." Piper continued, watching as the life came back to his eyes.

"W-Wanda-" He muttered out. Piper removed her hands as Pietro began to blink rapidly, holding his head in his palm. "Where's Wanda? Piper, what are you doing here, you've got to get out-"

"Pietro, relax, if you advance too quickly your memories will not last."

"What did you do to me?"

"I gave you back what they stole from you. Now, you have to tell me, who did this to you?"

Suddenly, there was a knock outside the door. "Oh Piet, are you in there?" A female voice hummed.

"She's back." He whispered.

"Play dumb." Piper mouthed.

Pietro rose just as the door swung open, the woman stepping inside. "Did you bring our guest any breakfast?"

"No, ma'am. My apologies. I was simply giving her a warm welcome."

"Such nice manners. I think I can take it from here, though."

"Yes, ma'am." Pietro stiffly walked out, appearing as if nothing had happened.

"Good morning, Mrs. Williamson." The woman smiled devilishly, "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

After everyone had been cleared from the airport, Alex continued to search high and low for Piper. As she pulled out her phone to call Piper's number, she saw ten unread text messages from Maria.

 _Hey Alex, Joseph's acting a little weird, he's making everything in the room fly around? Just call me when you have the time._

 _Did you know that your son can turn invisible? I keep losing him..._

 _He's fine though!_

 _I've got him in his high chair. He doesn't like it very much but I have no other choice_

 _I hope everything's okay on your end. Let me know when you can talk._

Alex read through a few more texts from Maria before seeing one from Clint in her inbox from a few hours ago. Alex opened the text to reveal a photo attachment he had sent: a picture of someone's backside. She tapped the picture with her finger so it got larger, and it was a shot of Bucky. She then read the caption: _Look at them apples!_

"Clint-" Alex rolled her eyes. She then proceeded to dial Maria's number.

She answered on the first ring, "Alex! How are you guys doing, is everything okay?"

"Not really," Alex began walking towards some of the jet hangers, "I'll explain later. What's up with Jo-Jo?"

"He's alright now, for the most part. Were you able to read my texts? Sorry I kind of panicked, I didn't expect him to be-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about all that. We're still learning what he can and can't do. You mentioned he turned invisible?"

"Yep, I'd say he's just like you. I think he almost made a force field too. And he's the strongest little guy," Maria picked him up on the other end of the line, "He kicked me in the stomach and it almost knocked me over."

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "That's my boy."

"So anyway, what's the status? Are you going to be coming home soon or do you guys still have business to take care of?"

"Well, that's what I was gonna ask you. I'm sort of between a rock and a hard place."

Maria's heart dropped. "What happened?"

"Bucky and Steve were able to get a plane and head for Siberia, Piper's missing, and everybody else got arrested. Well, not everybody but the few that didn't were forced out, so I'm sure Vision will be stumbling in on you soon."

"That's awkward. Is there somewhere else you want me to take the baby?" Maria asked.

Alex took a deep breath, "No, he's safest there. And so are you. But that's what I was going to ask your advice on, I don't know where to go. I need to find Piper, but she just might be hiding around here somewhere or they might have found her and arrested her-"

"Alex, take a deep breath. I suggest you call the boys, and did you try Piper's cell?"

"No, I wanted to call you first. I'm sure she's fine, I just don't know where she is. She's been having a hard time lately. And I don't want to tell Bucky that I can't find her, he'll freak out and Steve needs him right now."

"Is there any place she would've gone to wait for you?"

"We were staked out at this old warehouse before we met up with the others, maybe she'll be there. Good call. Thanks again for everything, just let me know if you need anything."

"No problem, hon. I'm always here if you need me."

Alex was quick to try Piper's phone next, and she didn't pick up. "Hey Pipes, it's me. Call me when you get this."

She hesitated about dialing the boys. After some pondering, she decided not to. "I just need to get out of here."

Eventually, Alex found an SUV that looked discreet enough to be a getaway car. She popped the hood and went to work, driving away seconds after she got the engine running.

* * *

On his flight to Berlin to speak to the police, FRIDAY began to give Tony some interesting information that really turned the tables.

"The Task Force called for a psychiatrist as soon as Barnes was captured. The UN dispatched Dr. Theo Broussard from Geneva within the hour. He was met by this man." FRIDAY hummed, showing Tony some visuals on his screen.

"Did you run a facial recognition yet?" Tony questioned.

"What do I look like?" FRIDAY shot back.

"I don't know, but I'm picturing a red head."

"You must be thinking I'm someone else."

"I must be."

FRIDAY continued her report, "The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo. Sokovian intelligence. Zemo ran EKO Skorpion, a Sokovian covert kill squad."

"So, what happened to the real Broussard?"

"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room. The police also found a wig and facial prosthesis approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes."

Tony cursed under his breath, "Get this to Ross."

"Yes, Boss."

"Also, dial Alex's number for me. Please." Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The call is up now, sir."

After about three rings, Alex picked up.

"I'm not telling you where Steve is." Alex spoke loudly into her phone, still driving away in the stolen SUV.

"Alex, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"Oh so now you apologize. What is this, trying to get my location out of me so the cops can find me? I am wanted after all, and according to you, I do everything for Steve, right? Speaking of Steve, I'm sure you'd love to know where he is but you're not getting a peep out of me, Stark."

"Alex, please, listen to me. I made fool of myself. I was wrong. I'm begging you to forgive me."

"Depends on who's listening in on this call."

"No one. It's private, I made sure of it."

"Nothing you say is going to make me trust you right now." Alex huffed. "It just won't."

"That's fine, Alex."

"Why did you call me then, if you're not playing double agent?"

"I noticed you and Piper were missing when everybody else got arrested. I wanted to make sure you guys were safe."

Alex bit her tongue, there were about twenty things she could go off on him about but now wasn't the time. "I don't know where Piper is, Tony, that's where I'm heading right now."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?"

"Did I stutter?" Alex sassed him. "If you have any idea about where she is, you better speak now or so help me Anthony Stark I will never speak to you again."

"Look, I thought she was with you, Violet. I have no clue where she is."

"I hope for you're sake you're not pulling this out of your-"

"Alexis!" Tony snapped. "Cut it! I called you to apologize and that's final. This call is private."

"It better be." Alex sighed.

"Listen, if you tell me where Steve is, I just need to-"

"No." Alex's tone was harsh. "Tony, I don't care how private you say this call is. There's a chance it might not be, and I can't take the chance."

"Okay, Alex. I understand. I'm on my way to get it out of one of your buddies anyways."

"Just don't let Ross find out, please." Alex was beginning him.

"I won't, Violet. I promise. And I'll let you know if anything comes up on the radar that could remotely be Piper-related. And as far as I know, you and her got away together and she's still with you. Okay?"

Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "Okay."

Tony could hear that she was on the verge of tears. "Alex, I'm sorry, again. I'm gonna fix this."

"You better."

* * *

Piper's screams echoed down every hall in the facility as they tied her down. She was able to knock down a few of the men, but eventually they just made Pietro tie her down since he could do it before she fought back. She could see the pained look in his eyes, and understood that he had to act as if he was still under their control in order to get help.

The woman ripped the cloth from around Piper's mouth to allow her to speak.

"Let me go." Piper hissed.

"I'm afraid I can't."

Just then, a man rounded the corner. Piper's head tilted as she looked harder only to recognize him as Brock Rumlow. "It's nice to see you again." She snapped.

"I'm surprised you recognized me." He grinned, then turning to the woman. "Hey, babe," He kissed her on the cheek.

Piper rolled her nose in disgust as she kissed him on the lips in return, "Gross."

"Jealous?" The woman hissed.

"In your dreams, you lying b-"

"Watch your tone, Piper. We'll be spending lots of time together now, I suggest you treat me right."

Piper kept her face plain, a the shadow of a scowl present as she clenched her fists, revving up her anger to fuel her power.

"Darling, I think it would be at least a little polite if you introduce yourself. Piper and I have met before."

"Ah, yes of course. Maybe that will ease her up a little?"

Piper kept her scowl present, fists clenched as she revved up her anger to fuel her power. She studied this woman's blood red hair and facial features, her eyes the only windows to the psychotic thoughts raging behind her small face. Piper tried to read her mind, to hear _something,_ feel _anything_ , but she got nowhere.

"I'm Sinthea," the woman finally smiled. "Daughter of Johann Schmidt, otherwise known as-"

"The Red Skull." Piper whispered. "That's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible, dearest. And please, call me Sin."

* * *

Tony arrived at the jail, and he prepared himself to get an answer out of somebody. He had already mentally lined up how he was going to kill all ears so someone could give him the answer he needed.

"The futurist, gentlemen!" Clint shouted as Tony stepped in the room full of the containment units. "The futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether your like it or not."

"Give me a break, Barton. I have no idea they'll put you in here, come on." Tony sighed.

"Yeah, well, you knew they'll put us somewhere, Tony." Clint retorted.

"Yeah. But, not some super max floating ocean pokey. You know, this place is for maniacs. This is a place for-"

"Criminals? Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for. Right? It didn't used to mean me, or Sam, or Wanda. But, here we are."

Tony paused, "'Cause you broke the law."

"Yeah." Clint scoffed.

"I didn't make you."

"The law. The law."

"You read it, you broke it." Tony replied.

"The law. The law. The law." Clint rambled.

"Alright, you're all grown ups. You've got a wife and kids. I don't understand. Why didn't you think about them before you choose the wrong side?"

Clint glared at Tony, "You better watch your back on this guy. Chances are he's going to break it."

"Hank Pym always said, you never can trust a Stark." Scott chimed in.

Tony's sarcasm kicked in, "Who are you?"

"Come on, man." Scott huffed.

Sam decided to end the childish banter, "How's Rhodes?"

"We're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow. So, fingers crossed. What do you need? They feed you yet?" Tony asked.

"You're the good cop now?" Sam dead-panned.

"I'm just a guy who needs to know where Steve went."

"Well, you better go get a bad cop, because you would have to go Mark 'Terminal' on my ass to get information out of me."

"Oh, I just knocked the 'A' out of their 'AV'. We got about 30 seconds before they realized it's not their equipment." Tony paused, "Just look. Because that is the fellow who is suppose to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong."

Sam huffed again, "That's a first."

"Cap is definitely off the reservation and he's about to need all the help he can get," Tony began. "We don't know each other very well. You don't have to."

"Hey. It's alright. Look, I will tell you. But you have to go alone and as a friend."

"Easy." Tony replied.

Seconds later, Tony calmly exited the cell room.

Ross questioned him immediately, "Stark, did he give you anything on Rogers?"

"No, he told me to go to hell. I'm going back to the compound instead. But, you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold, I like to watch the line blink."

* * *

In Siberia, Steve and Bucky geared up before heading inside.

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve said abruptly.

Bucky smiled. "Was that the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?"

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead."

"What was her name again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores. You called her Dot." Steve replied.

"She's got to be a hundred years old by now."

"So are we, pal." Steve smiled, pausing. "He can't have been here more than a few hours."

"Long enough to wake them up. You ready?"

Steve took a deep breath, "Yeah."

* * *

Tony wasn't far behind the super soldier duo when he stumbled across them inside the base. "You seem more defensive."

"It's been a long day." Steve replied.

"At ease, soldier. I'm not currently after you."

"Then why are you here?"

Tony inhaled before speaking, "Maybe, your story is not so crazy."

"Maybe."

"Ross has no idea I'm here, I like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I'll have to arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paper work. It's good to see you, Tony."

"Me too, Cap. Manchurian candidate, you're killing me. There's a truce here, you can drop it." Tony motioned to Bucky, who was stiff in his position with his gun aimed at Tony. "I got heat signatures," Tony continued.

"How many?" Steve questioned.

"Uh, one." Tony replied.

* * *

Steve, Bucky, and Tony found the room where the super soldiers were kept.

Each of them had taken a bullet between the eyes in their near-eternal slumber.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep. Did you really think I wanted more of you?" Zemo finally spoke. "I'm grateful to them though, they brought you here. Please, Captain. The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of a few a 100 rockets."

"I'm betting I can beat that." Tony mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark. Given time. But then you'll never know why you came."

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve questioned.

"I thought about nothing else for over a year. I studied you, I followed you. But now that you are standing here, I just realized there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes. How nice to find a flaw."

Steve ignored Zemo's statement, "You're Sokovian. Is that what this is about?"

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell. No, I'm here because I made a promise."

"You've lost someone." Steve continued.

"I've lost everyone. And so will you. An empire topple by its enemies can rise again. But one which crumples from within, that's dead forever." Zemo spat, a video loading onto a television screen that caused Tony, Steve, and Bucky to turn and look.

"I know that road. What is this?" Tony froze.

 _The silence of the night forest was deafening._

 _Three gunshots rang out in the night. The high pitched screeching of tires against the pavement and a menacing crash followed soon after._

 _He walked up to the side of the car, ripping the driver's side door off its hinges with ease. He reached in, grabbing the driver by the throat, looking into his eyes as the man struggled to breathe._

 _"Sergeant Barnes?" The man gasped._

 _A shriek came from the other side of the car, and he decided to finish his work._

 _"No, please! Don't!" She cried._

Bucky watched himself choke Maria Stark to death on video, his stomach churning in utter disgust not because of what he did, but because he couldn't remember it anymore.

 _He walked around to the back of the car, and flung the trunk open._

 _He began digging around through the trunk, opening file after to file._

 _He found a large piece of the Seidr crystal that was dangling from a shiny silver chain._

 _He aimed his gun at the security camera, and **boom**. _

Tony was quivering with fury, tears coating his eyes in smooth, glistening, sheens.

"Tony." Steve swallowed, knowing everything was about to go to hell. "Tony," he repeated.

"Did you know?" Tony spat.

"I didn't know it was him."

"Don't lie to me, Rogers! _Did you know_?" Tony was shouting now, the anger behind his eyes lighting a fire Steve had never seen in him before.

"Yes." Steve let the words fall from his lips before he could re-think it. He saw Tony become tense, Steve's reflexes tightening by habit, "Get out of here!" He turned to Bucky, then back to Tony, "Tony, it wasn't him. Hydra had control of his mind!" Steve tried.

"Move!"

"It wasn't him!"

"Do you even remember them?" Tony spat at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head. "It's, they're not, _he's_ not inside my head anymore." He pleaded. "I don't remember any of them."

Steve interjected again, "This isn't going to change what happened."

"I don't care. He killed my mom." Tony hissed.

* * *

Outside, Zemo sat alone in the snow, listening to his wife's voice on his phone one last time. He wanted her voice to be the last thing he heard.

"I almost killed the wrong man." T'Challa spoke up from behind him, his mask removed.

"Hardly an innocent one." Zemo spat, angered that he was no longer alone.

"Is this what you wanted?" T'Challa paused, "To see them rip each other apart?"

"My father lived outside the city," Zemo began. "I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited. He could see the Iron Man from the car window. And I told my wife, "Don't worry. They are fighting in the city. We are miles from harm." When the dust cleared, and the screaming stopped. It took me two days after I found their bodies. My father, still holding my wife and son in his arms. And the Avengers, they went home. I knew I couldn't kill them. More powerful men than me have tried. But, if I could get them to kill each other?" He trailed off, "I'm sorry about your father. He seemed like a good man, with a dutiful son."

"Vengeance has consumed you. It's consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me. Justice will come soon enough."

"Tell that to the dead." Zemo spat back.

"The living are not done with you yet." T'Challa stopped Zemo from raising the gun to his mouth.

Zemo thought long and hard for a moment about his goal.

 _They had to die._

There was still the chance they would all make it out alive.

He remembered finding his father holding his wife and son, all cold, pale, dead.

And then he remembered what he had to make sure was done.

"No," Zemo began, "I suppose they aren't."

* * *

"He's my friend." Steve spat, out of breath from fighting.

"So was I." Tony replied. "Stay down. Final warning."

Steve picked himself up on his feet, "I can do this all day."

They continued to fight it out, Bucky lunging in from the side to stop Tony's lashing on Steve.

While Steve tried to pick himself off of the ground again, he saw Zemo burst in with his gun aimed at Tony and Bucky. Steve immediately took charge, lunging himself only to leap in the direction the gun was aimed.

"Captain!" T'Challa shouted, reaching for Zemo's hand, but it was too late.

The gunshot rang out and echoed for an eternity.

The bullet pierced Steve's chest.

As soon as Tony saw that Steve was hit, he spun around and saw T'Challa wrangling with Zemo and knew what he had to do. "Apply pressure," Tony looked at Bucky, "Now!"

Bucky fell to his knees to help Steve and Tony approached Zemo and T'Challa.

"Steve, big guy, it's gonna be okay." Bucky stuttered, trying to find the right place to apply pressure with his metal hand.

"Tell Alex I love her." Steve whispered out, the slightest amount of blood on his lips and his breathing short, fast.

"You'll tell her, Steve. You'll tell her." Bucky kept repeating himself, trying to keep his voice stable. It was then Bucky noticed he was no longer breathing.

 _"Steve?"_

* * *

Alex waited impatiently at the abandoned warehouse. She had checked the whole place, and there was no sign that Piper had been there.

She didn't know where else to go. If she got herself caught by the authorities then it would all be over.

She knew that Steve and Bucky would return to the warehouse, if they didn't get arrested.

She was going to give them until dawn, and then she would have to set out to look for Piper on her own, and break her friends out of Jail.

 _"You can't go alone."_ Steve's voice echoed in her mind.

But she had to. It was the only thing she could do...

All of a sudden, Alex heard the warehouse door open. She quickly faded into thin air, watching the doorway closely for whoever had entered to approach.

Heavy boots clunked on the cement floor.

 _One pair of boots._

Alex swallowed, tears brimming her eyes when Bucky entered the room, _alone._

Steve's shield was in his hand.

Cuts and wounds scattered his body.

 _No._

 _It couldn't be what she thought it was._

"Alex?" Bucky called, his voice hoarse, weary. "If you're here you can come out. It's just me."

She was quick to show herself, rising to her feet in front of him.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

No words were spoken.

She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Alex felt something inside her break like nothing else she had ever felt in her entire life.

She couldn't think.

She couldn't breathe.

Tears rose in her eyes before she could even think about stopping them. She went to exhale and her breath came out as a sob, her hand taking place over her lips.

Bucky put Steve's shield down gently, leaning it up against the wall, before he walked over to Alex with his arms open.

Without words, Bucky felt tears begin to fall from his own eyes as he felt Alex's body heave in his arms.

* * *

 **Sources : **

***Scenes 33, 34, and 35 from the script of _Captain America: Civil War_ were used from Full Movie Text (. com)**

 ***I referenced my own work and used pieces from the _Swan Song_ teaser**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Creature

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 11: _Creature_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Creature" by Asking Alexandria (Album: "From Death to Destiny")**

* * *

 _Deep in the shadows I'm fighting a battle_

 _The creature wants me screaming, screaming_

 _I think I'm losing, tired of choosing, I'm slipping down_

 _I can't stop screaming, screaming_

* * *

Alex cried herself to sleep in Bucky's arms that night.

Tony fought back tears the entire helicopter ride back.

The authorities captured Zemo and contained him in Berlin.

Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Scott sat in their prison cells as they were told the news. Clint had to try and calm Wanda with his voice, because he couldn't physically get to her to stop her cries.

Peter made it home safely to Aunt May.

Maria held _his_ childand rocked Joseph to sleep, stiff with disbelief.

Natasha's jaw clenched until a single tear slid down her cheek.

It had already swarmed news headlines.

If there was one thing each of them knew, they knew that the world would never be the same.

Bucky and Alex still sat on the same place up against the wall in which they had slept in the old warehouse, with nothing but each other's body heat to keep them warm.

Steve's shield stayed untouched next to them.

"Steve handed me these before everything got too chaotic," Bucky said, handing Alex an old piece of paper and a few aged manilla file folders with papers in them. "He told me they were important, and that you needed to see them." Bucky shook his head lightly, "It's almost like he knew he wouldn't be able to give them to you himself."

Alex looked at the papers and huffed in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"What are they?" Bucky questioned, trying to get a peek.

Alex leaned over so she could show him more closely, "This is the last entry Howard Stark wrote in his journal. These papers, this newer one especially, confirm that Hydra used the Seidr when they worked on you, Buck. And then they hid it in Jasper Sitwell's grave, just a few years ago. That's what this new sheet's about," Alex motioned to the sheet in the front of the file, pausing afterwards. "Howard wanted Steve and I to have an offspring to _destroy Hydra_." Alex moved her finger down Howard's penmanship on the old piece of paper.

"Wow." Bucky sighed, "Smart."

"Smart but at what cost? I got cursed because of it, Howard lost his own life because of it, and now Steve..." Alex bit her lip.

"Hey, hey." Bucky wrapped an arm around her as she began to cry softly. "It's gonna be okay."

"How?" Alex weeped.

"I don't know but we're gonna make it that way. Joseph's going to live a long and happy life, and he's not going to be some war horse, either. I won't let that happen."

"Thanks, Buck." Alex looked up, sniffling and wiping her cheeks.

"Of course, darlin'." Bucky let Alex ease into his chest once again. He knew he had to be there for her now more than ever, no matter how much he wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, too.

* * *

Piper's screams had echoed off the walls of the Hydra base all night long.

Sin and Brock had wiped her multiple times, poked and prodded her for multiple tests, and Pietro watched from the sidelines in utter pain because he didn't know how to help. They had to say _those_ words at least three times, because no matter how many times they woke up the Winter Soldier, Piper would fight non-stop until she could put him back to sleep again.

Piper panted heavily, still constrained to the chair she had spent the entire night suffering in. Sweat had formed a glossy sheen over the exposed skin of her face and neck. Her hair fell in knotted tendrils around her face, sticking to her damp skin.

Pietro could see the life being drained from her eyes and it was eating him alive.

 _He didn't know how to get help._

They would never take their eyes off of him.

And he knew that if he got caught trying to get help, then it would all really be over. But waiting also wasn't helping, because Piper was getting worse by the hour.

"She's a strong one, Brock." Sin hummed from the other side of the room.

"Indeed." Brock replied.

Piper started laughing maniacally, "Are you guys done yet?" She had broken from the Winter Soldier's grasp yet again.

Sin glared at Piper, pursing her lips. "You think this is funny, huh?"

"I think it's hilarious." Piper continued, "Because, no matter what you goons to do me, there's always going to be a part of myself inside my head. You can make it as small and as powerless as you want, but I'll still be here!" Piper spat. "I'll be here all night!"

Sin slowly approached Piper, "No matter what we do to you, you're ours now, baby. We can keep shocking you until there's nothing left but a pulse, and then my man inside your head will do the rest." Sin stood next to Piper, resting her palm on the arm of the chair.

"I won't let that happen." Piper hissed, clicking her mouth and spitting straight in Sin's face.

Without a word, Sin slapped Piper so hard in the face a small trickle of blood began seeping from her nostril.

"Hit her again." Sin growled, looking at Brock.

Brock hit a few buttons and fired up the power, Piper's screams bouncing off the walls yet again.

Sin only waited one second after the shocking had finished before she began saying those words.

"желание." _Longing_.

She slowly began to circle Piper.

"ржаветь." _Rusted_.

Piper pulled on her restraints until veins were bulging in her arms.

"печь." _Furnace_.

A cry escaped from Piper's throat.

"рассвет." _Daybreak_.

"Help! Somebody help me please!"

"семнадцать." _Seventeen_.

Pietro winced and forced himself to look away.

"неопасный," _Benign_.

Piper's nostrils flared and her breathing became heavy.

"девять," _Nine_.

Sin had almost made it full circle.

"возвращение." _Homecoming._

One final scream escaped from Piper.

"один," _One_.

Sin took her final step, standing directly behind Piper with her arms crossed over her chest.

"грузовой автомобиль." _Freight car_.

The room was silent.

The Soldier sat up slowly in her seat.

"Солдат?" _Soldier?_

"Готов выполнить". _Ready to comply._

Sin chuckled to herself happily. "Давайте работать, не так ли?" _Let us get to work, shall we?_

The Soldier nodded, looking directly at Pietro, who suddenly released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

Sin tapped her nail against the cool metal of the table beneath her. She could see the Soldier through the glass window that was the only opening to the small, dark training room.

There were an array of files beneath her fingertips. Each of them titled **RED ROOM** along with a specific case number. Each file contained years worth of research and insight from THE Red Room.

"Where shall we begin?" Sin muttered to herself, flipping through the pages, popping her lips. "Ah, that's a good one." She ran her finger down a file containing training information on _Natalia Romanova's_ skills and abilities. "These should be useful, especially when I send her to fight those squirming little fiends."

Sin pressed a button that activated the microphone inside the training room. "Солдат?" _Soldier?_ She hummed sweetly. "Прошло много времени," _It's been a a while,_ She began, "Посмотрим, сколько вы еще помните." _Let's see how much you still remember._

And with that, Sin began spit firing off words in Russian that The Solder would quickly react to. Dodging, kicking, punching, sliding, flipping...Piper's body fighting more swiftly than ever.

"Теперь используйте силы, которые я вам дал." _Now, use the powers I've given you._ Sin spoke. "Обнимите их." _Embrace them._

The Soldier began working again, listened closely to Sin's words.

"Почувствуйте их." _Feel them._

 _"_ Используй их _." Use them._

With those words, a scream erupted from The Soldier's throat, the remaining bit of Piper still inside crying out in pain as pure aether exploded from her hands, illuminating the training room and burning the walls and floor.

Sin froze, impressed.

The silence was deafening.

Sin finally took a breath, "Хорошая работа, солдат." _Good work, soldier._

* * *

On top of the physical training, Sin and Brock would plug Piper in and upload files from not only the Winter Soldier programming, but files from the Black Widow division of the Red Room.

They would inject her every morning with a dose of whatever steroid or drug they seemed fit to keep her awake and alert.

In the training room, if The Soldier performed a move incorrectly, she would be shocked and they would upload the file again, wiring it into her brain.

They repeated these actions over, and over, and over.

One morning, Piper sat in her cell. She had been able to shake The Soldier out of her conscious as she waited for the man with the needle to come dose her.

She stared at the wall, sitting on her pathetic cot motionless.

 _Your name is Piper Williamson._ She kept repeating to herself in her head.

 _Your best friend is Alex Rogers. Alex is married to Steve Rogers._

 _Bucky Barnes is the love of your life. He's Steve's best friend._

Piper closed her eyes as the words circle in her head. She kept thinking about them to keep them fresh, because that's all she could remember anymore.

She didn't know where she was, how she got there, why this was happening to her.

She vaguely remembered being normal, without these abilities. She was pretty sure she was born without them, but she couldn't remember how she obtained them.

 _Something about an explosion_? Maybe.

The sudden swinging open of her cell door ceased her thoughts.

"Пришло время для ваших инъекций." _It's time for your injections._ The man said, just like he always did.

"Готов к выполнению." _Ready to comply,_ Piper responded. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. The Soldier was asleep, how was she speaking Russian? Why did she answer him?

Piper remained motionless as the man slid the thick needle under her skin, a sharp pinch blooming in Piper's arm.

Once finished, the man removed the needle and left without a word. There was yet another bruise left in the apex of her forearm. The slamming of the cell door caused Piper to blink.

 _Your name is Piper Williamson._

 _Your best friend is Alex Rogers. Alex is married to Steve Rogers._

 _Bucky Barnes is the love of your life. He's Steve's best friend._

There was a soft knock at the door this time, Pietro opening the door slowly after.

 _Who is this?_ Piper looked up at him. _I've never seen him before._

"Piper," he began softly.

 _And why isn't he speaking Russian?_

"We need to get you out of here." He continued. "I'm trying to figure out a way, but I can't seem to get a second alone before they come find me."

"Who are you?" Piper asked, voice hoarse.

"What?" Pietro whispered, walking closer. "It's me, Pietro. You helped me get my memory back after they brainwashed me."

"I don't remember you." Piper said flatly.

"They're doing the same thing to you," He pinched the bridge of his nose. He bent down so that he was eye level with her, "I'll get you back to your friends, if it's the last thing I do."

"Alex?" Piper connected the word "friend" to her name.

"Yes," Pietro sighed slightly in relief, "To Alex." At least she remember that much.

* * *

"Hey, Violet. It's me." Tony's voice rang out from Alex's cell phone. "I just need you to listen to me for a second, and then you can be on your way." He paused, "They got him, Alex. There's no bad guys to beat up over this. I know what you're thinking. Please don't make this any worse than it already is. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed end this way."

Tony's voice ceased and a woman's voice rung out. "To return this call, press-"

Alex hung up the phone, dropping her head into her hands.

"He's not wrong, y'know." Bucky spoke up gently.

"But what about the men who didn't catch Zemo to begin with? This could've been prevented, Bucky, and you know that."

"This isn't going to change what happened." Bucky said, quoting Steve.

"I don't care."

Bucky nodded. "Are you going to call him back?"

"Later."

Bucky waited a moment before speaking again, because Steve's death was enough to handle, but the fact that Piper was missing and they had some people to break out of jail was another thing. "I'm worried about Piper." He began.

Alex looked up at him.

"He's inside her head. She could be anywhere, doing anything. Somebody could've said those words and now they've got her."

Alex froze.

She remembered something that totally got thrown under the bus when everything got so hectic.

"Pietro." Alex whispered.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Pietro, Bucky." Alex rose to her feet. "He was working for someone! And Wanda came to me and told me that whoever he was talking to wanted to take Joseph."

"Joseph's fine, you just said you talked to Maria, right?"

"Yes, he's fine, but what if that's who took Piper?"

"Pietro?"

"Yes! Or whoever's he's working for!"

Bucky pondered on the possibility.

"Think about it, Buck." Alex began, "She disappeared in the blink of an eye. Whoever Pietro's working for wanted Joseph, and they never got him. So-"

"So they took Piper instead. A trade off, maybe?"

"Piper for Joseph." Alex huffed. "Great."

"Now hold on, this is just an idea, we don't know-"

"Bucky, I've got a bad feeling we've hit this spot on."

"Okay, so, whether this is right or maybe not, before we even think about setting out _look_ for Piper we're gonna need some help."

Alex nodded. "We've got work to do."

* * *

After another endless day of injections, shocks, training routines, and utter pain, Piper tried repeating those faithful words one more time.

 _Your name is Piper...Williamson._

 _Your best friend is Alex...Alex? Alex is married to Steve._

 _Bucky Barnes is the love of your life. He's...something._

Shaking it off, Piper tried again.

 _Your name is...Piper._

 _Your best friend is...Alex...Steve?_

 _Bucky is...something._

 _Your name is..._

 _Your name is..._

 _Your name is..._

 _Steve?_

 _Bucky?_

 _Alex?_

 _Piper?_

 _Who is...Bucky?_

 _Steve?_

 _Alex?_

 _Your name is..._

 _Your name is..._

 _Your name is..._

Piper wracked her brain for answers, but they were no longer there. There were only three words that she could think of to answer herself.

 _Your name is..._

 _Ready to comply._


	12. Game of War

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 12: _Game of War_**

 **Chapter Title Credit:** **"Game of War" by Of Mice & Men (Album: "Cold World")**

 ***WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence are in this chapter.**

* * *

 _Cold world, isolating_

 _Cold soul, what happened to that fire inside?_

 _Structure, ever fading_

 _Old bones, can't take the weight, though I still try_

 _I've been waiting for the war to end_

 _Are we ending, to begin again?_

* * *

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Bucky spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. He and Alex had been gearing up to go break out Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Scott out of prison, and they were having a few issues with their plan.

For a start, Alex and Bucky were tired. They were grieving. They hadn't eaten in days. Just to top it all off, they looked pretty bad, too.

"What else are we gonna do, Buck?" Alex sighed, wrapping her knuckles in old fabric she had cut. "We're gonna have to punch our way out of this one."

"I know, but, what if they capture us both?"

"I won't let them take me. I'll die trying to escape first."

"Alex, you can't be reckless. You have a son that needs you."

Alex was silent.

"I know you want to avenge him," Bucky continued, "Believe me, I want to, too. But you can't risk your life like it's nothing. We can't lose you too."

She nodded this time.

Suddenly there was a soft noise from the other room of the warehouse. Alex and Bucky locked eyes before Alex faded into thin air. Bucky was quick to grab the rifle he'd found and held it up, ready to fire.

Bucky walked slowly towards the door, his footsteps not making a single sound. Alex followed directly behind him.

"Barnes?" A voice called out softly. "I know you're here."

They knew that voice anywhere. Bucky stepped out into the hallway, keeping his gun aimed up. "Your highness."

Alex stepped out next to Bucky, showing herself.

"It is good to see you both." T'Challa smiled softly.

"What do you want?" Alex snapped.

"I've come to be of service."

* * *

T'Challa was not only able to get Bucky and Alex to the prison, but he made an oath to help in the bailing of their friends.

 _"I fell for the trap of vengeance, and now I just want to make things right."_

In the jet on the way over, Bucky tended to his weapons and Alex even loaded a few of her own.

Alex _never_ used guns.

"Hey," Bucky began, unsure of what to say. "Just, be careful in there, okay?"

"Yes, Bucky. I will." Alex was beginning to get irritated with his constant reassurance. Normally, she'd be appreciative and understand that he just card about her. But she was different now. Something had snapped inside her that she couldn't quite explain.

They say that loss will hurt in the heart, but the only pain Alex could feel was in her head, as if a bullet had gotten lodged between her eyes.

Bucky fell silent after Alex's remark, and returned to loading bullets into his gun.

Alex finished loading her pistol, clicked the safety on, and slid the weapon into it's leather holster strapped to her thigh.

"We are almost there. Get ready." T'Challa walked through the body of the plane from the cockpit to the back, gathering his suit to change.

"Are you good on the plan?" Alex stood, stretching.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bucky scoffed. "Are you?"

"Just fine. More eager to blow this popsicle stand than I should be."

Once the jet was overhead the floating prison, it had turned invisible from the bottom and was equipped with technology that made it undetectable.

The plan was that Alex was going in first, invisible, knocking out as many guards as she could before Bucky and T'Challa would jump down and help finish them off.

The longer they didn't realize they were under attack, the better.

"There can't be that many guards on that little thing, can there?" Bucky asked, sticking his head out of the plane's opened side where Alex was about to jump from.

"Let's hope so." She breathed before fading into the air, letting herself leap from the floor of the plane and begin falling rapidly towards the water beneath her.

Due to her perfectly straight form, her impact with the water went unnoticed as it barely caused any disruption in the shapes of the large waves.

Alex swam to the surface and inhaled deeply, paddling towards the side of the prison where rungs of a metal ladder resided.

"Good start," Bucky's voice was muffled in Alex's earpiece.

By the time Alex made it up onto the main platform, one of the alarms had gone off signaling that there was movement. The guards looked at the screens in front of them intently, all of the prisoners were in place, and there was nothing outside.

They had no idea what was coming.

Alex didn't care about the plan.

She didn't care about "holding them off" just so that they could escape.

The only thing she cared about was the pistol on her side and what she could do with it.

* * *

"So you guys know any good prison songs to sing?" Clint finally broke the hours of silence that had engulfed the prison.

"Shut it, Barton." Sam called from his cell.

"I don't need your attitude, Wilson."

Wanda remained motionless in her cell. She could hear that Sam and Clint were having a conversation but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

She just couldn't stop thinking about Steve.

"If I had a harmonica, this wouldn't be an issue." Clint continued.

"Why is it so hard to be quiet? Are you allergic or something?" Sam retorted.

"Uh, guys? Did you hear that?" Scott finally spoke up.

Wanda was finally broken from her haze. "Yes." she said, her voice weak. "I heard it too."

Just then, a few more loud thuds, shouts, and gunshots rung out from the other room.

The group all turned their heads towards the door, watching it intently.

Suddenly the faint _beep_ from the outside of the entry way sounded, and the door opened to reveal Alex: specs of blood staining her face and her pistol in hand.

"It's about time!" Clint called out.

She smiled softly, putting her finger up to her ear, "I've got 'em. Let's go."

"What about the plan? Do you need backup?" Bucky asked, T'Challa by his side.

"All targets are down." Alex spoke as she began to use the keycards to unlock each prison cell. "There weren't that many."

As Alex helped everyone out of their constraints as fast as she could, two thumps suddenly sounded from outside: Bucky and T'Challa.

Bucky led the way, walking in through the busted down main door to find an array of bloodied bodies all over the place, bullet holes between each person's eyes.

"I thought she wasn't going to use the gun." T'Challa spoke up.

"Yeah, neither did I." Bucky replied.

The two made their way into the cell room, everyone looking up at their entry.

"Barnes! I never thought I'd be this happy to see you." Sam said, patting Bucky on the arm.

"You too, Wilson."

"We need to get out of here." T'Challa spoke up. "It won't be long before they realize communications are down."

T'Challa led the group outside to board the jet while Bucky stood by the cell room door, making sure he was the caboose.

As Bucky followed Alex out through the room of bodies, his jaw clenched before he spoke, "I thought you were saving the gun for an emergency?"

Alex looked straight ahead, "I did what I had to."

* * *

 _Ready to comply._

 _Ready to comply._

 _Ready to comply._

After another day of dehumanization, the eyes that once glistened with life were now cold, dark, lost.

"I think she's ready." Brock turned to Sin, Piper's body sitting motionless in the leather chair. They no longer had to strap her in because she didn't fight to get away anymore.

"So do I." Sin replied. "Do you think she's faking it?"

"No, I don't. She wouldn't have waited this long to make a move on escaping." Brock leaned in and lowered his voice.

"You're right." Sin paused. "I think we should test her, just to be sure."

Sin grabbed a few files off of the table before walking up to Piper, she didn't budge. Standing directly in front of Piper, Sin began, "Я собираюсь показать вам несколько фотографий. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказал мне, кто они." _I'm going to show you some photos. I need you to tell me who they are._

 _"_ готовы соблюдать _." Ready to comply._

Sin first held up a picture of Tony.

"цель." _Target._ Piper replied.

Natasha. "цель." _Target._

Clint. "цель." _Target._

Wanda. "цель." _Target._

Sam. "цель." _Target._

Steve. "цель." _Target._

Bucky. "цель." _Target._

Alex. Piper stopped for only a second, looking at the picture more closely. "цель." _Target._

Sin smiled, "хорошая работа, солдат." _Good work, soldier._

* * *

On the jet, T'Challa presented his offer of hospitality in Wakanda.

"I believe that these losses we all have suffered have brought us closer together as people. As king, it would be my honor to provide you refuge in my homelands."

Bucky and Alex looked at each other briefly, both considering the offer in the back of their heads.

"I'm down." Sam broke the silence. Bucky shot him a look. "What? Where else are we gonna go?"

"He's right." Wanda was next to speak, "I accept your offer."

"I'm honored," Clint began, "But I gotta get home to my family."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to bring them with you?" T'Challa offered.

"Whoa, uh, thanks but, I think we're okay. It's a farmhouse, it's pretty secluded. If any threats come up, I might be calling you, though."

"Any time." T'Challa replied.

Scott was quiet. Alex looked back and forth between her lap and Bucky, to try and see how he felt about it.

Bucky finally sighed, "I'm in." He looked at Alex. "I think it's our only option."

"But what about Piper?" The pain in Alex's eyes was prominent.

"We'll find her." Bucky reassured. "But we need resources to be able to even get a hunch at where she is."

"We have resources," T'Challa added. "Your friend can be found even if she's on the other end of the earth."

Alex nodded. "Okay, let's go." Alex looked over at Scott, "You in?"

"I suppose." He replied. "It's not like I've got anywhere to be."

* * *

"Tony, I'm sorry I did what I had to do." Alex's voice rang out through Tony's phone this time, as he sat and listened to a message she had left him. "Criminals or not, it had to be done." She was talking about the prison guards she had murdered. "And as far as the team? I can't tell you where we are. Not until things clear up." She paused, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry that we didn't agree on the Accords, but, I know you're fighting for what you believe in. And right now, that's all we can do. That's all we should do. I hope one day we can all come together again, somehow, someway. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, but even if you don't, I'm always gonna be your sister."

Tony sighed after the message ended. "Is she okay?" Natasha asked from behind him.

"Are you always eavesdropping? You give me trust issues, Tasha."

"I happened to be walking by and I heard her voice. I couldn't exactly pretend I didn't hear and keep walking. And you didn't answer my question." Natasha replied, stepping in.

"She's fine. Not fine, but, she's safe."

"Piper?"

"She didn't say anything about her." Tony paused, "You don't know anything about Piper disappearing, do you?"

"I know as much as everyone else."

"That's what I thought." Tony sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Did she say anything about Joseph?" Natasha asked.

"What is this, twenty questions? And no, she didn't."

"I'm just keeping tabs, Tony. It's my job." Natasha replied before walking out, leaving Tony to bask in his silence.

* * *

Maria was hurriedly packing her and Joseph's things. She had fled the base before anyone had returned when the battle had ended, and she had hung low in an old hideout of hers until Alex gave her an update.

Once Maria got wind that the imprisoned members of the team had been broken out of jail, she knew that Alex would be calling to tell her where they were headed to stay under the radar.

Clueless, Joseph had been playing with anything Maria could occupy him with. It amazed her, how relaxed and happy a baby could be in the middle of something so earth-shattering.

Suddenly, Maria's phone began ringing, and she ran to pick it up. "Hello?"

"It's me," Alex sighed. "How are you guys?"

"We're good, we're safe. I left before anyone could follow me."

"Smart, I appreciate it."

"Alex," Maria began, "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you, Maria. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done." Alex replied. "I'm going to send you some coordinates," she continued, "And I'm going to send a jet to pick you up from your location once you share it with me."

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

"How is he?" Alex asked, hearing her son laughing in the background.

"He's great." Maria replied, "He smiles so much, he's just a happy baby."

Alex felt tears pricking at her eyes, nodding. "That's good. I'lll see you soon."

"You too."

* * *

The plane ride to Wakanda had become a silent one. Wanda and Scott were both sleeping, Sam and Bucky were catching up, and Alex was simply staring out the window into the night sky.

"You don't have any leads on her?" Sam asked Bucky in a hushed voice.

"No. Nothing. Alex said she vanished right before the cops showed up, but she was so injured there no way she could've run away."

"She can turn invisible now, though, can't she?"

"Yeah, but, she was so weak...and Alex hung around the airport for a while. Piper would've called out for help before Alex left."

"What if she wasn't Piper though?"

"No, somebody would've had to have said the words." Bucky replied. "I'm just worried about her...God, I hope she's okay." Bucky held his head in his hands.

"Hey man, your girl's a tough one. She can make it through anything." Sam patted Bucky on the shoulder. He looked up and saw Alex: distraught, lost, tired. "How's she been? Alex?"

Bucky looked up at her, "Not good. She's violent, reckless," He trailed off, "I've never seen her this way."

"I don't blame her," Sam whispered back. "I mean, it's normal. She's in shock. I just don't want this to manifest."

"It's only been a day." Bucky replied. "God, it doesn't even feel like he's gone."

"Y'know," Sam looked over at the weapons closet, where the edge of Steve's shield peeked out, the light dancing off of it. "He always said he wanted somebody to take over after his glory days were over. I just didn't think it was gonna be so soon."

"Neither, did I, Sam." Bucky sighed, his eyes locked on the shield, "Neither did I."

* * *

Eventually, everyone fell asleep on the flight. The only noises were the occasional noises Bucky would make in his sleep and Sam's snoring. Luckily, the rolls of thunder outside of the plane were enough to drown them out.

Alex had passed out onto Bucky's shoulder, who had gone and sat next to her earlier that night to comfort her.

Wanda was curled up in a ball, in a deep sleep, when she began to stir.

 _"Wanda,"_

 _"Wanda, open your eyes."_

 _"It's me."_

 _Wanda's eyes shot open, and at first she saw nothing but darkness._

 _"Hello?" She breathed. "Who's there?"_

 _"It's me." The voice repeated._

 _"Pietro?"_

 _There was no reply. The black faded away, and suddenly Wanda was in a dimly lit room surrounded by steel walls. She began to look around when the voice sounded again._

 _"Turn around."_

 _Wanda looked over her shoulder to see Pietro sitting on an old cot, still, his eyes closed as he spoke to her._

 _"Pietro," Wanda said, walking up to him. "Piet, where are you? You have to tell me."_

 _"Hydra." He whispered. "Piper. Help."_

 _"Hydra?"_

 _"Look. Follow her."_

 _"Who-"_

 _Suddenly Pietro faded into the air, and Wanda went to reach for him, but there was nothing there._

 _"Help-" A whispered echoed from behind._

 _Wanda spun around to see nothing,_

 _"Help-" The voice said again._

 _She slowly began to follow the voice down a dimly lit hall of metal doors._

 _Wanda followed until the voice grew louder outside one of the many doors._

 _She swung open the door to find Piper, practically lifeless, laying on a cot much similar to the one she saw Pietro on._

 _"Piper!" Wanda ran over to her._

 _"Longing. Rusted. Furnace. Daybreak. Seventeen. Benign. Nine. Homecoming. One. Freight car." Piper kept whispering those words over and over and over and over-_

"Wanda!" Alex shook her awake, and she sat up and gasped in her seat. "Are you okay? You were talking in your sleep..."

"The words." Wanda breathed, "It's Piper, she needs our help."

* * *

 **Sources:**

 ***Alex's voicemail to Tony was a spin off of Steve's monologue from Scene 37 of _Civil War_ (from Full Movie Text . com)**


	13. Hospital For Souls

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 13: _Hospital For Souls_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Hospital For Souls" by Bring Me The Horizon (Album: "S** **empiternal")**

* * *

 _Everybody wants to go to heaven_

 _But nobody wants to die_

 _I can fear death no longer_

 _I've died a thousand times_

* * *

"What did you see, Wanda?" Alex placed her hand gently on Wanda's knee. "Where is she?"

"I don't know..." Wanda breathed. "I don't know where she is but she's...lost...she keeps saying those words over and over again. Except she was saying them in English to me, but, that's all she could say. It's like they where the only things she knew."

"God," Bucky sighed, "Somebody's got her. They're turning her into what I was. This is all my fault."

"Hydra. Yes. That's what Pietro said." Wanda rubbed her temple.

"Pietro?" Sam scoffed, "Are you sure this wasn't a dream? I thought he went all psycho?"

"Sam, I know my brother when I see him. Even if it was a dream, I know what I saw. It was all too real to be a nightmare."

"Did Pietro give you any insight on where they're being kept? They were in the same place right?" Alex continued her questioning.

"Yes, they're together. And all he said was _Hydra, Piper, and Help_." Wanda thought about what she had seen, and then it came to her, "Pietro...his memory's back."

"It was gone?" Sam spat.

"He showed me..." Wanda breathed, blinking her eyes a few times. She could see Pietro strapped down to a chair. He was being wiped, spoken to like a soldier. "It wasn't his fault," Wanda continued. "Whoever's got Piper took Pietro, too. But, his memory has to be restored or else he couldn't have spoken to me."

Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"Twin telepathy...we can speak to each other on the ethereal plane, but, it's very risky communication."

"Ethereal plane," Alex mumbled, "Isn't that for ghosts?"

"Yes, but, people with special ability can enter the plane to communicate, or speak to the dead. Piper has the abilities in her body, so even though her mind may not be stable, she can still project herself there."

"Can you speak to him again?" Alex asked.

"Alex..." Bucky rested a hand on her shoulder. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

"Maybe. I don't know." Wanda responded.

"Wanda," Bucky looked at her, "Don't overwork yourself okay? You just gave us a big lead. We can work with that."

* * *

Upon arrival to Wakanda, everyone got to watch the sun rise from the plane windows.

"Whoa." Scott was the first to notice. "Are you guys seeing this?"

"It's beautiful." Wanda mumbled, pressing her hands up against the glass.

Vast lands of thick jungles and open planes whirled past underneath their feet, illuminated by the rising sun. The sky's colors were a gradient mixture, centering the sun in the most beautiful of ways. Yellow, orange, purple, white, and blue all illuminated around the glowing sphere of light. As the plane began to descend, a large statue of a Blank Panther jutting out from a cliffside came into view.

"Welcome home," T'Challa smiled.

* * *

T'Challa led everyone to their rooms, which were all located on the same floor, and he gave Clint much needed hospitality for putting him on a flight back to his family.

 _"I'm only a call away." He told Alex._

 _"I know." She replied._

Alex waited impatiently for Maria's arrival with Joseph. Pacing back and forth, biting her nails, she was fearing the worst at this point, only because she knew there were people out there looking for her son.

"Alex, it's gonna be fine." Sam repeated himself for the tenth time, sitting off to the side to wait with her. Bucky had gone to get himself cleaned up. The duo had made an oath to not let Alex out of their sight for too long, so it was Sam's turn to babysit.

"Sam, what if it's not fine?"

"If, Alex. You just spoke to Maria a half hour ago. They're almost here, Joseph's fine."

"A lot can happen in thirty minutes, Samantha."

"When was the last time you showered? I can smell you from over here."

"I don't know. I don't care." Alex sighed. She would occasionally stop her pacing and look out the large window that had an amazing view of the jungle. She'd be able to see the plane coming in from there.

Sam decided to repeat himself, again, "Alex, it's gonna be-"

Just then, the doors that led to the jet hanger slid open, and Maria stepped through them. She was carrying Joseph wrapped in a bundle in her arms. Two Wakandan women followed close behind, carrying the few bags Maria had thrown together.

Without a word, Alex darted over to Maria. The two exchanged a hug to the best of their ability, and Maria gently passed over the baby into Alex's arms.

"Hey baby," Alex whispered, kissing Joseph in the forehead.

"He just woke up from a nap, so, he should be ready to go." Maria smiled. She turned to the women and thanked them for their help with the bags.

"Which room shall we bring them to?"

"It's room seven," Alex replied.

"I'll help," Sam said, walking over.

"No, thank you. We will cater to our guests as desired." The one woman replied as they walked away.

"Dang." Sam muttered under his breath. "I don't know if I should be impressed or offended."

Caught up in Joseph's presence, the world around Alex stopped.

Sam and Maria exchanged a quick hug when Bucky walked in, Alex yet to notice.

Bucky also greeted Maria, and Joseph saw Bucky out of the corner of his eye. He began to squirm, and Alex's attention finally resumed.

"I think he wants to see you, Buck." Alex said, her voice soft.

"He likes that metal arm." Sam grinned.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asked before Alex offered Joseph to him.

"Of course." Alex smiled.

As assumed, as soon as Joseph was comfortable in Bucky's arms he calmed down immediately.

"Alex, I can watch him for a while if you want to go get cleaned up. We all can." Bucky offered.

At first, Alex didn't want to leave her son after just getting him back. But then she felt the dirt and grime that had accumulated on her hair and skin, and she knew how nice a shower would feel. "Are you sure? I don't want him to be any trouble."

"It's nothing we can't handle." Maria chimed in, smiling.

Alex nodded, exiting to go get cleaned up.

"I've never seen a baby so attached to someone, Barnes." Maria broke the silence.

Sure enough, Joseph's little hands were all over Bucky's metal arm and fingers.

"Yeah," Bucky smiled, "Neither have I."

* * *

In the time given, Sam and Bucky were more entertained with Joseph rather than doing the entertaining themselves while Maria had gone off to talk to T'Challa.

Bucky was pacing around his room slowly, rocking Joseph back and forth in his arms.

"You're the last person I'd expect to be this entertained by a baby." Sam finally said.

Bucky was so caught up in Joseph, he didn't even hear Sam.

"Hello? Becky?"

"What?" Bucky finally looked up.

"Dude." Sam deadpanned.

"Did you just call me Becky?"

"Yes, mother hen, I did."

Bucky hesitated before responding, once again caught up in Joseph's laughter. Suddenly, Joseph turned invisible in Bucky's arms and he jumped. "Whoa-"

"Just like his mother." Sam remarked.

"Alex told me that he could make stuff fly around the room and everything." Bucky said, sitting down next to Sam.

"Do they know what he can do yet?"

"Not entirely." Bucky replied, rocking Joseph back and forth until he showed himself again.

"That's pretty cool, though." Sam commented. "If he can do that, he's probably strong like Steve."

"Oh I'm sure. Fast, too."

"Do you think he can do the stuff with the force fields?"

"Wouldn't surprise me."

Sam and Bucky observed Joseph for a moment.

"Dang, he's pretty cute." Sam smiled.

"You wanna hold him?"

"I never thought you'd offer." Sam huffed. "Hey buddy," He smiled at Joseph when Bucky passed him over. "It's Uncle Sam, I'm the best uncle aren't I?"

"Sam, seriously?"

"Hey, some day he's gonna have to pick between you and me about who's the best uncle, and I'm gonna makes sure it's me."

Silence fell over the duo as Sam entertained Joseph and Bucky just watched, his mind racing.

"God..." Bucky paused, "He looks so much like Steve."

Sam looked down into Joseph's eyes, and sure enough, he could see the resemblance already. "I see him too."

* * *

 _I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since Joseph has been born things are going downhill and I fear for the worst. Even before he was born, it all began. This stupid fight about the Sokovian Accords. It's almost like a civil war between us all: what was once friends and family. It's one of the most painful things I've ever had to watch. Tony and I got into a fight earlier. He claimed that I rely too much on Steve and I don't know who I am as a person. Maybe he's right. I don't know. Nothing feels right anymore. I can't see that wonderful life anymore, the one where Steve and I happily raise Joseph and grow old together, playing with our grand-kids on the weekends. I can't see it. It's gone. I can only focus on the past, and how hard it is to let go of it. How much I want to go back even though I know I never can. So, in case things turn for the worst, I write these words for someone to someday read-_

Alex read over her unfinished journal entry, the last thing she'd written, just before Bucky got framed for bombing the signing.

Before everything changed.

Tears flowed from her eyes as she sat alone her room's private bathroom and let it all out. She was going to write in her journal just as a mental relief, to see if it would help her calm down, but then she was faced with her previous notes and that made her hurt even worse.

Wiping tears from her cheeks, she picked up her pen and began to scribble the first things that came to her mind down on the page.

 _"I love you" doesn't mean I won't ever lose you._

 _Fight for what you believe in. Sometimes it's all you have._

 _Fight for who you believe in._

 _Life is not a promise. Only death is._

 _It's okay to hurt, but it's never wrong to ask for help._

 _You are not a burden._

 _People lie. Be careful who you trust._

 _Do not let vengeance consume you._

 _Love always. _

_With great power comes great responsibility._

 _Be you._

 _Don't let anybody change that._

Unsure of the exact relation to everything Alex had just written down, she sniffled a few more times before scribbling a little note off to the side.

 _Joseph,_

 _Out of everything that has happened in this journal, these are the most important things I can pull out of the many moments of my life._

 _There will be mountains, and there will be valleys._

 _Keep your head up through every second of it._

 _Love, Mom._

* * *

By night fall, everyone had fallen asleep. Bucky stayed with Alex until Joseph was asleep in his crib, and even then, Bucky told Alex to call him if she needed any help during the night.

Sinking into a mattress felt like heaven compared to sleeping on a cold cement floor.

 _"Wanda-"_

Wanda began stirring once again in the darkness of her room.

 _"Wanda-"_

 _Wanda opened her eyes. This time, Pietro was right in front of her. "Piet, you have to tell me where you are."_

 _"Hydra."_

 _"Where, Piet?" Wanda was getting agitated. "You have to show me something."_

 _Suddenly the walls began to evaporate, and Wanda found herself outside under the night sky. "Pietro?"_

 _All was silent._

 _"Piet?"_

 _"Hold your fire!" A voice sounded from behind her._

 _Wanda spun around to see a face she'd only seen in her dreams._

 _Peggy Carter, sided by Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, and a good portion of the SSR, who all had their guns locked and loaded._

 _"Peggy..." Wanda tried. Peggy didn't budge. Wanda looked over her shoulder to see that the team had their weapons aimed at a group of Hydra soldiers._

 _"At ease, soldiers." Peggy lowered her gun. "General Reinhardt, it's nice to finally meet you."_

 _Wanda then realized she was witnessing the history of the location she was at._

 _"I don't think I can say the same for you." The General responded._

 _"Well, I have two options for you," Peggy began. You're either going to hand over what we came here for easy, or we fight for it."_

 _"You'll never get your hands on it."_

 _"Guess it's the hard way, then."_

 _As soon as the soldiers began firing back and forth, Wanda ducked, but they all vanished. "General Reinhardt..." Wanda repeated to herself. She didn't want to forget that name. Curious, Wanda began lurking around. She seemed to be outside of an old building, clearly an old Hydra base._

 _"Look up-" Pietro's voice returned to Wanda's head._

 _She obeyed, tilting her head towards the sky to see a beautiful display of stars, not a single cloud in the sky._

 _Suddenly, a voice sounded from inside the base._

 _"цель." Target._

 _"цель." Target._

 _"цель." Target._

 _Wanda followed the sound up to the side of the building, walking straight though the wall to follow the sound._

 _There sat Piper, in a leather chair, being questioned by a woman with red hair._

 _The woman was showing Piper pictures or something. And her answer each time was,_ _"цель." Target._

 _Wanda got closer, only to see that the pictures were of the team._

 _Wanda. "цель." Target._

 _Sam. "цель." Target._

 _Steve. "цель." Target._

 _Bucky. "цель." Target._

 _Alex. "цель." Target._

Wanda gasped harshly, flying up in her bed. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and sweat beaded on every inch of her skin. Unsure of everything Pietro had just shown her, she flung herself off the bed and began digging around her a notebook or paper of some sort.

After a success in finding some, she began to scribble down everything she'd just seen.

 _General Reinhardt._

 _Peggy, SSR, two men. One with red mustache, other with beard...dark skin_

 _A battle...had to be post WWII_

 _Piper, target_

 _The woman with red hair_

 _The sky..._

It was just then that Wanda realized Pietro had told her to look up for a reason.

The constellations. She could find their exact coordinates from the way the constellations lined up.

Wanda began drawing, and she didn't finish until the sun came up.

* * *

Joseph had woken Alex before dawn, and she fed him and changed him as needed.

After he'd fallen back asleep, she wandered out to the kitchen to grab a drink. She knew she wasn't going to be going back to sleep anytime soon.

It was in the kitchen she found Scott, sitting alone, a mug of coffee already warm.

"Scott?" Alex asked softly.

"Oh, good morning, Alex. You startled me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Okay, you got me. I couldn't sleep. After being in prison for so long you just get used to only get a few hours of shut eye every night. So, I figured I'd get my coffee early." Scott finished, looking up at Alex as she sat across from him at the table and nodded. "Your turn."

Alex sighed, rubbing her temple, "Joseph woke up, so I woke up. He's back asleep now, but, I know I won't be. I guess I'm used to getting up early, too."

"Parenting life." Scott began, "You're in for a whirlwind."

"I'm sure." Alex huffed.

"I didn't mean...my bad. I just meant about the baby, once they get past two or three they're much more enjoyable. Even though this phase is when they're all cute and can't get away from you yet."

"Get away?"

"Yeah, once they're on their feet so are you. They'll keep you running all day long." Scott replied.

"Seems like you know a lot about parenting."

"Not really," Scott continued, "Just the basics, I suppose." He paused. "I wish I could start all over again. I just wish I could be there for her more."

"Your daughter?"

Scott nodded. "I miss her more than anything."

"I'm sure she misses you too."

"I hope so." Scott chuckled.

"This'll all end, someday." Alex began. "You'll see her again."

He nodded. "I know. But, only time will tell."

Before Alex could respond, Wanda came rushing into the kitchen. "Alex, we need to talk."

Alex rose from her seat, "What's wrong?"

"It's Pietro," Wanda breathed, "I know where they are."

* * *

By sunrise, Alex was gearing up to board a jet and head out for Austria, to the fourth old Hydra Research Facility that had been shut down by the SSR in the 1950s.

"Alex," Bucky stepped into the hanger.

" _Buck_ ," Alex mocked, "I know what you're gonna say. I'm going."

"Piper is as important to me as she is to you. At least let me come with you."

"No. I need to go alone."

"You need backup, this is suicide-"

"I'm going alone, James! That's final!" Alex snapped. She exhaled, "Listen, I'm sorry. But I need to do this on my own. I can't risk losing you, too."

"And we can't lose you, Alex. What part of going alone to a Hydra base don't you understand? That's almost the same as walking into a lava pit."

"I'll be fine, Bucky. I'll keep you posted the whole time I'm there. If Pietro is as stable as he sounds, then he can help me, too."

"Okay." Bucky nodded. Although, in the back of his mind, he had an _entirely_ different idea.

"Thank you." Alex replied. "Look after Jo-Jo for me? I think you're his favorite."

"You know I will. Be safe." Bucky opened his arms, and Alex accepted his gesture.

" _You know I will_."

* * *

 **Sources :**

 ***HYDRA Research Facility Number 4: An actual part of the MCU, seen in Agents of Shield. (Website: Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia / Article Title: "HYDRA Research Facility Number 4")**


	14. Of These Chains

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 14: _Of These Chains_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Of These Chains" by Red (Album: "Of Beauty & Rage")**

 ***WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence are in this chapter.**

* * *

 _So here we are at the end now_

 _I need to leave_

 _But I only want to stay with you_

 _I never asked to be the one_

 _To set me free_

 _Another mask you wore that only I could see_

* * *

As soon as Alex's jet hit the sky, Bucky rushed to get the team. "Suit up. We leave in twenty."

"I thought she wanted to go alone?" Wanda questioned.

"She did. Doesn't mean we're gonna let her."

"Invisible backup. I like it, Barnes." Sam spoke up.

Bucky picked up Steve's shield, fitting it onto his arm like a glove. "Thanks, Wilson."

* * *

Alex landed in Austria by sunset. The plane landed a short distance from where the base was located, and she waited until night fall to venture out.

Invisible, she approached the old base using a wrist-watch GPS Tony had made for her. It made her think of him during her mission.

She had two guns, one strapped to each leg, some knifes, and some extra ammo around her waist. Alex didn't plan on leaving any survivors.

After crossing several hills and making her way through dark, silent woodlands, she finally came across an old run down building that appeared to be inhabited.

There was no security.

There were no soldiers.

That wasn't a good sign.

Alex approached the building slowly, steadily, silently. She was able to make it all the way to a side door without any trouble what so ever. Touching the handle, she discovered it was unlocked.

 _"This is a trap."_ Alex thought to herself.

Opening the door cautiously to revel no danger, she stepped in.

 _"Might as well fall for it."_

Still invisible, she lurked around the vacant structure. In front of her laid a long hall with many steel doors. Gun in hand, Alex proceeded.

Eventually, Alex came across an open room with a leather chair in the center, many tables and electronic pieces surrounding it.

Yet, the room was empty.

Suddenly, Alex heard a soft shuffle come from behind.

She spun around, backing herself up against the nearest wall.

"Спокойно, они могут вас услышать." _Quiet, they might hear you._ A whisper sounded in Alex's ear. Before she could react, a hand clapped over her mouth.

Piper suddenly appeared in front of her, and used her other hand to hold a cloth up to Alex's nose.

"Piper!" Alex tried, but her vision quickly blurred and her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

When Alex awoke, she found herself tied down to a chair, bright lights blinding her vision. "Where is she?" Alex grumbled, beginning to make out the figure of a women standing in front of her.

"Not here. Relax, you're not harm's way just yet." Sin hummed, crossing her arms.

As Alex's vision began to clear, she noticed that the woman had red hair. She only knew of one Hydra-villain with red hair like that.

"Oh, God," Alex hung her head back slightly, "Don't tell me. Sinthea Shmidt?" Alex began chuckling to herself. "This is gonna be a wild ride."

Sin took a few steps forward so Alex could see her better, "I'm surprised you know of me. But then again, I guess a wife has to know all of her husband's villains by heart, doesn't she?" Sin pulled up a chair and sat, her arms resting upon the back of the chair that was facing Alex.

"If you're here that doesn't mean your man is too far behind, is he?"

"Which one?" She cooed.

"Very cute. You know which one."

"Brock! Our guest would like to see you."

When Brock Rumlow stepped into the light, Alex's jaw clenched. "Well well well, look what the cat drug in today. It's nice to see you again, Alex."

"I don't think I can say the same for you."

"Sorry to hear about your man." Brock began, "But what can I say? Karma's a b-"

Before he could finish, Alex spat in his face. "You better think twice before you speak, Rumlow." Alex hissed, her teeth practically gritting with her words.

"What is it with these girls and spitting?" Brock huffed.

"Let's cut the small talk. I want Piper, and I want Pietro. You let me go with them and I'll be on my merry way. I'll be out of your hair for good."

Sin laughed, "You really think it's going to be that easy?"

"Fine. Keep me and release the other two." Alex replied.

"You for my two best soldiers?" Sin smiled. "You're funny, Alex. Why would you want your friend back anyways? She's not herself anymore. And besides, it's not you that I want."

"Piper's just under one of your spells. I'll break her out of it."

"Won't be that easy," Brock spoke up. "Don't you know how mind wiping works?"

"If James Barnes can shake that beast out of his mind than so can she."

"She is gone." Sin snapped. "Your friend Piper died some time ago. Her body is the only thing that remains."

Alex clenched her jaw, holding back another comment. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of her rage.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Sin smiled. "солдат!" _Soldier!_

Upon Sin's request, Piper entered the room.

"солдат," Sin began, "Вы знаете, кто это?" _Do you know who this is?"_ She asked, motioning to Alex.

"цель." _Target._ Piper growled, staring Alex down.

"Piper," Alex breathed, "It's me, Alex! Snap out of it!"

"There's no use, Alex." Brock crossed his arms, "She's gone."

"Piper is our newest solider," Sin began, rising. "Say hello to the one and only Winter Widow. A combination of the winter soldier programming, courtesy of Mr. Barnes himself, and skillsets directly from the Red Room Academy itself. And as a bonus, aether manipulation. Aside from what your son can become, she's the most powerful thing on this planet." Sin hummed, parading around Piper and showing her off as if she was Sin's most prized possession.

"Don't bring my son into this." Alex hissed.

"Now, now, mother dearest, that's exactly what I brought you here for."

"I'll never talk."

"Don't worry, I'll raise him well. Show him right from wrong, good from bad, and train him to be the best little soldier Hydra has ever seen." Sin walked up to Alex, leaning down in her ear. "Right beside Piper and Pietro, my army will be relentless." Sin paused, "Hail Hydra."

Alex took advantage of Sin's close proximity and busted loose from her confines with one strong pull, grabbing a hold of Sin's throat and kneeing her in the gut.

Once Sin was on the floor, Alex began to go at it with Brock next, but was quickly shoved aside by Piper.

"солдат! Атака!" _Soldier! Attack!_ Sin shouted from the ground.

Alex ducked, dodging Piper's throw of fists. Her knee was in Alex's face next, and she toppled backwards into a table. Alex was quick to flip backwards over the table, jumping out of the way just before Piper shoved it at her. She was quick to fire a field at Piper, but Piper blocked it with a field of her own.

Throwing a punch at Alex's face, Alex moved her head to the side and caught Piper's fist with her hand.

"Piper, look at me. It's me!"

Piper was quick to shake off Alex's grip and swing at her again, clipping Alex's face this time.

In seconds, Piper had Alex's throat in her grasp, Alex trying hard to pry her hand away.

"солдат," _Soldier,_ Sin began, "Стоп." _Stop._

Piper released Alex, who fell to the floor gasping and coughing.

Sin walked over, standing over Alex next to Piper. "You are barely a soul, just carrying around a corpse." Sin spat, "Солдат, убирай ее." _Soldier, take her away._

Piper was quick to knock out Alex, and carry her motionless body away.

* * *

When Alex came to again, she was in a dimly lit room with Piper standing across the way from her, just waiting.

As Alex began to rise to her feet, Sin's voice came over an intercom, "I gave you the chance to tell me where he was." Sin began, "But, of course, you heroes are always so dramatic. You're going to have a little tango with my soldier, and when she finishes you off, we'll dig through your head to figure out where your son is."

"No," Alex huffed. "You'll never find him."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetie." Sin hummed.

"Piper, please, you don't have to do this."

"Солдат," _Soldier,_ Sin began, "атака." _Attack._

Piper lunged at Alex, and she quickly put up a force field, keeping Piper back for an extra few seconds.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Alex shouted, dodging Piper's swings.

Without a word, Piper continued to swing at Alex with everything she had. She began firing fields of aether, which Alex was extremely cautious in dodging. Finally, with an open window, Alex hit Piper hard with a force field and kicked her in the face, throwing in a few punches as well.

Piper lunged back, but Alex was able to put up a field.

Alex watched as Piper threw aether out at her, destroying her force field. In shock, Alex rolled to the side and landed on her knees, shooting back at Piper with large purple fields.

Before Alex could get onto her feet, Piper's punches and kicks blew Alex onto her back, which lead to many more beatings on the ground.

Breaking free of her hold, Alex was able to conjure up a field strong enough that knocked Piper right off her feet, giving Alex the few seconds she needed to get off the ground. She used this opportunity to walk up to Piper from the side, kicking her skull as if it were a dodgeball, sending Piper onto her back. Alex leapt on top of Piper, pinning her down, and began to mercilessly punch and beat Piper.

"Do you remember the time when we were twelve?" Alex panted through punches, "And we wanted to go to that stupid party Stacy from pre-algebra was throwing?" She dodged a blow from Piper, "So we tried climbing out of the second story window to our room?"

Piper continued to fight to get free from Alex's grasp, so she continued, "We got stuck on the roof!" Alex tried, "So we tried sliding down the gutter piper like firemen!" Piper swung at her again, clipping her jaw, "We tore the whole gutter off the side of the house!" Piper punched Alex so hard in the face that she went flying backwards off of her.

Piper was quick to jump to her feet and pin grab Alex by the throat, pinning her up against the metal wall.

They were eye to eye.

"Your parents were furious!" Alex choked, "And we both got grounded for a week!" She kneed Piper in the gut to break free from her grasp.

Alex was able to dodge Piper a few more times until they were staring each other down, a few feet apart.

"You said you'd never forget that," Alex continued. "I know you haven't forgotten that."

Piper stared Alex down for a moment, but the coldness in her eyes remained, "цель." _Target._

Forming fields of aether in her palms, Piper got ready to fire and Alex did the same.

At the same time, Piper released her aether as Alex released her fields. The energies met in the middle of the distance between Alex and Piper, Alex crying out in pain as she pushed as hard as she could to keep the aether from blasting away her fields. A bright light illuminated from the center of the room, and the combination of power sent sparks all over the metal floor.

"I know you remember, Piper!" Alex screamed at the top of her lungs. "Remember me!"

It was then when Alex's arms gave out, and she hit the floor just before the aether shot across the room and burned her. Weak, Piper took advantage of the situation, leaping onto Alex and pounding her head until her vision became blurred.

Blood seeping from her nose and lips, Alex tried her hardest to stop Piper's massacre, but there was no use. "Remember," Alex kept muttering between each blow. "Remember..."

Just before Alex's vision went completely black, she heard gunshots over the loud ringing in her ears, and her eyes were able to catch a glimpse of figures bursting into the room, Bucky using Steve's shield to block Piper's blast of aether.

Before the team could get ahold of Piper, however, she whipped out a blade from her utility belt and plunged it into Alex's side.

Everything slowed.

Bucky ran up and knocked Piper off of Alex, keeping her contained.

Wanda helped Bucky, using her energy to keep Piper on the ground.

Sam ran up to Alex, who was barely breathing.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***I know "Winter Widow" is a ship name but it fit best for the combination of Winter Soldier/Red Room training that's inside Piper's head, so, there it is**

 ***The story about the gutter and trying to sneak out to Stacy's party was a reference from "Shadowed Past" Chapter 10**

 ***Thanks for reading & following along!**


	15. If We Were Ghosts

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 15: _If We Were Ghosts_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "If We Were Ghosts" by Of Mice & Men (Album: "Defy")**

 ***WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence are portrayed in this chapter.**

* * *

 _I have to wait till I get to the other side_

 _Just to see you, just to see you_

 _I have to wait till I get to the other side_

 _'Cause I never, never got to say goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

 _Goodbye_

* * *

 _"Alex, stay with me-"_

 _"It's gonna be alright-"_

 _"Take deep breaths, I'm gonna apply pressure, okay?"_

Sam was coaxing Alex through her panic, trying his best to stop the bleeding. "Scott! A little help would be nice!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Get her help!" Wanda shouted after she had ceased her ministrations, Bucky finally pinning Piper on the floor for good. "I will help him with her." She continued, motioning to Piper.

"Scott, you cover me, okay?" Sam ordered, sitting Alex up gently, lifting her up and laying her over his shoulder to carry her out.

Scott nodded, grabbing a gun and holding it up to lead the way.

Bucky had shot Sin and Brock in cold blood, but they weren't sure if there were any other threats lurking in the building.

"Where are we gonna take her?" Scott panted as the two hastily maneuvered towards the exit. Each time they would pass a room, Scott would quickly aim his gun up in case anyone decided to pop out.

"Vienna's not to far from here, we can find help there." Sam replied, keeping his eyes peeled as well.

Just as they were making their final dash towards the door, a man slipped out of one of the darkened rooms with a syringe in his hand. Scott was quick to dodge him, not hesitating to light up his gun and shoot the man to the ground.

Once they had safely made it outside, Sam spoke, "Nice work, tic tac."

"Don't thank me yet."

Meanwhile, inside, Wanda went to work on Piper.

"What are you doing?" Bucky huffed, still on top of Piper, pinning her down mercilessly.

"I'm going to get rid of _him_ , for good." Wanda replied, placing her hands on either sides of Piper's skull and going to work.

Glowing red veins illuminated underneath Piper's skin, and a blood-curdling scream erupted from her throat as Wanda burned away the Winter Soldier inside Piper's head.

After Wanda's task was complete, tears were slipping from Piper's eyes. Her breathing changed, and she blinked multiple times before relaxing underneath of Bucky's grasp.

"James?" She breathed, "Wanda?"

"солдат?" _Soldier?_ Bucky tried.

Piper simply looked up at him. He could see the life in her eyes that he'd missed for much too long.

"Thank God," Bucky breathed, pulling Piper up into an embrace.

He helped Piper up, and she gently hugged Wanda next. "Thank you," Piper whispered, "You saved my life."

Wanda smiled softly, "I did what I had to."

"Where's Alex?" Piper suddenly asked. "I don't remember anything...I just remember being kidnapped and brought here by...Pietro, and then they just, kept wiping me until..."

"Pietro? Where is he?" Wanda questioned.

"His room...it was near the one they kept me in. Come on," Piper began, trying to walk but losing her balance.

"Here," Bucky held out his arm. Piper accepted his gesture and linked their arms, steadying her weak legs.

Piper led them down the hall with the many steel doors, stopping about halfway down at the room they had kept her in.

"I saw you here," Wanda murmured, "In my vision. Pietro was close..." She walked a little further down the hall until she found the door she had seen Pietro behind.

Pushing on the door, quickly unlocking it with her powers soon after, Wanda swung open the door to reveal Pietro, tied up and helpless on the cot. "Piet," She breathed, rushing over to him. "What did they do to you?"

Once his mouth was free, he replied, "I think they were onto me when Alex showed up. They said they'd handle me later...I guess they figured out I'd gotten my memory back."

"How did you?" Wanda questioned, helping him stand.

"She did." He motioned to Piper.

"I barely remember..." Piper answered.

"We can discuss details later," Bucky spoke up. "Alex needs us."

* * *

In Vienna, Sam and Scott got Alex to a hospital with seconds to spare. Her skin was losing color with every passing second.

After the doctors and nurses rushed Alex away on a bed, Sam and Scott went outside to get some air. They were also getting looks in the emergency room lobby, still in their suits from the mission.

"Barnes," Sam held his finger up to his ear, "Do you copy?"

"'M here," Bucky responded.

"We're at a hospital in Vienna," Sam took a breath, "It's the one on the east side, closest to where we came from."

"How is she?"

"I don't know. They just took her, wouldn't let us back."

"We'll be there soon." Bucky replied, disconnecting.

"What happened?" Piper asked, her voice worried. The trio had made it outside the base when they received the message from Sam.

"Alex just got into a bad accident, Sam and Scott rushed her to the hospital." Bucky brushed it off.

Piper began to think about the situation she "woke up" to, Bucky pinning her down and Wanda working on her head. Little by little, she began to piece a conclusion together. "James," Piper whispered, "It was me, wasn't it?" Tears were pooling in her eyes.

"It wasn't you. It was him."

"But he was in my head!" Piper shouted, "I hurt her with my own two hands! And now she's fighting for her life because of it!"

"You need to calm down."

"Don't look at me like that!" Piper snapped, tears flowing down her face. "Like I'm some kind of monster!"

"Piper, I'm just trying to keep you safe." Bucky replied.

Wanda and Pietro kept quiet, standing off to the side and waiting for them to finish. Pietro wrapped and arm around Wanda to keep her warm, and comfort her.

Bucky was finally able to wrap Piper gently in his arms once the sobs began to erupt from her body. "I hurt her," she kept repeating.

"It's gonna be okay," Bucky would hush her. He made eye contact with Wanda, and they both knew things were heading for the worst.

* * *

When Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Piper made it to the hospital, they found Scott waiting alone inside.

"Where's Wilson?" Bucky questioned.

"They just took him back to see her." Scott stood, giving Bucky a look that he knew all too well.

"I need to see her." Piper whispered, making eye contact with the white double doors that led back into the hospital. She absent-mindedly started towards the door, her walk quickly turning into a run when Bucky started calling her name.

Piper didn't make it far through the doors when two nurses tried to stop her, but she shook off their grasps easily. It was bad enough she was trespassing, but her rough appearance didn't help much.

"Miss! Excuse me! You can't be back here!" A doctor tried.

Bucky went rushing towards her, grabbing her by both arms and holding her back.

"I need to see her!" Piper shouted.

Just before anything could get too ugly, Sam rounded the corner with a nurse.

"Hey!" He called. "She wants to see you." He breathed, "Both of you."

* * *

The nurse slowly led the trio back to the room Alex had been temporarily stationed in, and she waited outside the door once they had gone in.

Alex looked _awful._

"Piper," she tried, her voice nonexistent.

"Hey, shh, it's okay." Piper replied, sitting in the chair next to the bed, taking Alex's near lifeless hand in hers gently.

Sam waited off to the side, Bucky stood next to Piper. They knew what was coming.

"I need you to take care of him." Alex tried her hardest to speak, "I want you to be his parents." She wheezed.

"No, Als, you're his mother, you'll be his mother-"

Alex shook her head weakly.

Bucky placed his hand on Piper's shoulder, and she looked up at him.

They both had tears in their eyes.

"It's not your fault." Alex continued. "I love you."

"No, no, Alex, you can't go, you can't go-" Piper clapped a hand over her mouth to catch a sob.

"He's calling me home." Alex breathed, and seconds later the life support machines began firing off sounds left and right.

Just as Alex's hand fell from Piper's, the nurses rushed in, pushing Alex, Bucky, and Sam out of the room.

Piper kicked and screamed, Bucky having to hoist her up by her waist and carry her out.

Sam had to help him keep her contained.

Her screams echoed all the way out to the lobby, where Wanda, Scott, and Pietro tensed in their seats.

 _She was gone._


	16. Wish You Were Here

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 16:** ** _Wish You Were Here_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Wish You Were Here" by Pink Floyd (Album: "Wish You Were Here")**

* * *

 _And did they get you to trade_

 _Your heroes for ghosts?_

 _Hot ashes for trees?_

 _Hot air for a cool breeze?_

 _Cold comfort for change?_

 _And did you exchange_

 _A walk on part in the war_

 _For a leading role in a cage?_

* * *

The Avengers made global headlines because of Alex and Steve's deaths.

The Accords seemed to disappear as the entire nation, and globe, mourned the loss of two great heroes.

Rumors began to grow about Alex's death. Some people said it was Hydra. Some people said it was suicide. And there were even some who said it was because of a broken heart.

"Now you listen close," Tony snapped into his phone, rising from his desk. He was speaking to the authorities, who were suggesting that arrests would have to be made if those who broke the law showed their faces at Alex and Steve's service. "Alexis Cooper and Steven Rogers were two of the greatest heroes the whole damn world had ever seen, and you're wrong if you think you're going to arrest _anybody_ while they gather to pay respects for who they've lost."

"Mr. Stark, you have to respect the law. Isn't this what you fought for?"

"Don't pull that with me. You know this isn't what it was supposed to be." Tony rubbed his temple with his free hand.

"Sir-"

"If you pull any funny business," Tony spat, "Count on me stopping you before you touch anybody."

"Then you'll be breaking the law and we'll have to arrest you, too."

Furious, Tony clenched his jaw, "I've done worse."

* * *

Alex and Steve's service was globally televised.

It went down as one of the largest funerals in history for the deaths of note-able persons.

When the time came for people to speak, Tony rose.

"Life isn't promised." He began, "Only death is. I think that's something we can all take away from this, and the lives of these two miraculous people. Steve, a great friend of mine, and my father's, not a perfect soldier but a good man. And his soul mate, my sister, Alex, one of the most wonderful women I have ever known. Together, these two were unstoppable. In the field, at home, in public, they were always together. No matter what happened to them, or what they went through, they always stayed together. And they both taught me something, personally, that I think everyone listening should know too. No matter what, no matter the odds or the consequences, no matter when the mob and the press and the whole world tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree beside the river of truth, and tell the whole world, 'No, _you_ move.'"

* * *

 _The phrase "time heals all wounds" is anything but true._

 _I will never not ache._

 _There will never not be a gaping hole inside my heart for what I've done._

 _I will always miss her._

 _I will always miss him._

 _But, I know it will get easier._

 _We just haven't gotten there yet._

A soft knock on the door interrupted Piper from her scribbling, and she looked up to see Bucky standing in the crack of the door.

"Can I come in?"

Piper simply nodded, closing her newly began journal. She was still in her all-black attire from the service.

"I know how hard this is." Bucky began, "I'm going through the exact same thing as you."

"You didn't-"

"Don't even go there, Piper. You know what happened wasn't you."

"I don't care who was in my head. It was my two hands that took her life. You know I'll never be able to live with myself the same way."

Bucky swallowed, looking down, "I know, babe. I know. Do you think I can live with myself any better?"

Piper shook her head, "I'm sorry," she began, "I think Tony's speech really hit me hard." She paused, "Alex and Steve got through everything together, and I think we should too."

"You know we will."

"I know." Piper replied tenderly, looking down at their hands as Bucky laced their fingers together gently. "Are you taking over?" She asked softly.

"For Steve?"

Piper nodded.

"Sam and I talked about it."

"And?"

"Sam told me I was an idiot for thinking it should be anyone else but me." Bucky smirked.

"He was right." Piper replied.

Bucky hesitated, "I just don't know if I'm good enough to fill _his_ shoes..."

"You are. And you know it's what Steve would want."

Bucky nodded.

The two sat in silence for a long moment, hands joined and breathing synced.

"I guess we should go," Bucky began suddenly, and Piper looked up at him. "Our son's waiting for us."

* * *

As time passed, everyone began to reacclimatize to their lives. But, no matter how well things went, nothing was the same.

Wanda found refuge with Vision after being reunited with Pietro. They all stayed in Wakanda for a while, staying on the down low while the dust of the world settled. Wanda constantly checked on Piper, stayed with her, helped her with Joseph, because she knew it's what Alex and Steve would want.

Clint came for the service, but returned home to his family after. He didn't show his face to the world for quite some time after that.

Sam also stayed in Wakanda, spending most of his days with Bucky and Piper, babysitting every once and a while. He tried his hardest to keep his head high, and listened to the Trouble Man soundtrack whenever he was down and thought of Steve.

Natasha stayed at the base. She conducted training, trained herself, and made sure Tony didn't wallow in his pity for too long. She thought of Alex and Steve almost every day, but especially when she would walk past their old room.

Tony, as expected, spent too much time just sitting, thinking, getting lost in his own mind. He and Natasha would video-chat Piper and Bucky quite frequently, because they wanted to see them and Joseph. Tony spent most days regretting the last words he ever said to Steve, " _So was I...stay down...final warning."_ He also thought about Alex, and how much time he should've spent with her that he never did. "I'm sorry, sis." He would mutter to her picture, becoming lost in his thoughts once more.

Bruce, finally resurfacing, moved into the base. He grew close with Natasha, and stuck by Tony's side as well. He felt strong pangs of guilt for not being around when everyone had needed him most.

Thor found a home in Midguard with a young man named Darryl, who, wasn't too fond of Thor's presence. He stayed in touch with Piper through email, which, was a challenge for him on a good day. Thor wasn't a technological man by any means.

Most importantly, Joseph grew faster than anyone could account for. With every passing day, he looked more and more like Alex and Steve.

It was one of the most beautiful, yet painful things to watch.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***The end of Tony's speech was used from Steve's famous "No, you move" speech ("Civil War: The Amazing Spider Man")**


	17. Today I Saw The Whole World

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Chapter 17: _Today I Saw The Whole World_**

 **Chapter Title Credit: "Today I Saw The Whole World" by Pierce The Veil (Album: "Misadventures")**

* * *

 _Today I saw the whole world_

 _And I think heaven has a plot to take my life_

 _Listen, I'm the one who made you_

 _I'll be the one who brings you down_

 _But this will be the last time_

* * *

As time passed, things got better.

After the politics settled, everyone was able to disburse away from Wakanda and start fresh again.

Piper and Bucky found refuge in New York, in a small Brooklyn apartment not far from where Bucky and Steve grew up.

Joseph was five by the time they moved.

He was a smart boy, and he grew what felt like right before their eyes. He was already tall for his age, strong, and fast. He could turn invisible and make forcefields like Alex, and move things with his mind. He could do _anything_ with his mind, actually.

Wanda could sense his powers not long after he was born.

 _"He has omnikenesis,"" Wanda began, looking at Joseph in awe._

 _"What can he do?" Piper asked._

 _"Anything," Wanda breathed, "He can do anything with his mind that he wants. He can adapt to any power he's exposed to."_

 _"Is he dangerous?"_

 _"He won't be, not if he knows right from wrong."_

 _"I'll make sure he does."_

The time was rolling around for Joseph to begin school. Piper and Bucky decided to homeschool him, and Bucky spent most of his time going on missions. Sometimes he would be gone for two weeks, sometimes only two or three days.

Whenever Bucky was home, however, he spent every last second he could with Joseph.

Just like when he was a toddler, Joseph was always intrigued by Bucky's metal arm.

By the time he was six, they would entertain themselves by rough housing on the den floor while Piper made dinner in the small apartment kitchen.

 _"Dad! Let me go!" Joseph would screech when Bucky pinned him down and tickled him. "You always win!"_

 _"Hey, you'll win some day."_

 _"Once I get a metal arm like you?"_

 _"Jo, you won't have to get a metal arm-"_

 _"But I want to! I want to be just like you when I grow up!" Joseph threw his arms around Bucky, and he hugged him back._

 _"You can be whoever you want to be."_

Hide and seek was a game Piper would always play with Joseph, which became enticingly harder each round since they could both turn invisible.

Whenever it would thunderstorm, Joseph would hide when the thunder shook the house. Joseph was always startled by loud noises.

Bucky had a theory it was because of what Alex went through while Joseph was in the womb, and Piper couldn't refute his argument. Whenever Joseph was scared, Bucky would hum him to sleep just like he did when Joseph was a baby.

When Joseph turned eight, Bucky proposed to Piper.

Their wedding was extravagant, courtesy of Tony.

 _"Why did you cry today, mommy?" Joseph asked Piper the night after the wedding ceremony._

 _"At the wedding?"_

 _Joseph nodded._

 _"Because I was happy, Jo. It's okay to cry when you're happy, too."_

 _"Because you love dad?"_

 _"Yes, honey. Because I love dad very much. And marriage means that we'll be together forever."_

 _"Until death..." Joseph tried._

 _"Until death do us part, that's right."_

At the age of twelve, Joseph began to gain more control over his powers.

Piper had taught him well about how to control the fields, and why he couldn't use his powers in public.

It took Joseph a while to figure out that not everybody had superpowers.

The only people he knew were his family, whom, all had superpowers _or_ kids with superpowers.

Wanda and Vision had two children of their own, and Joseph was excited to have cousins and not be the only kid in the family anymore.

He was also becoming a teenager, and started to wonder why he didn't have any friends his own age.

By fifteen, Piper and Bucky came to an agreement to enroll Joseph in public school.

Within a few months, Joseph had made a strong group of friends that he would spend time with.

 _"Y'know, I'd never thought we'd do it." Piper sighed one night while her and Bucky were cleaning up from dinner._

 _"Do what?" Bucky asked._

 _"Assimilate. Here we are, living an almost apple pie life, just hiding the fact that we're...special."_

 _"I just worry about him." Bucky added, "He's getting older."_

 _"I know, and, we'll wait as long as we can..."_

 _"But is that the right thing to do? I don't want him to figure it out before we tell him that-"_

 _"Hey mom, can I hang out with the guys tomorrow?" Joseph asked, waltzing into the kitchen for a drink. His voice had gotten deeper._

 _"Sure honey, as long as your homework's done." Piper responded, locking eyes with Bucky when Joseph wasn't looking._

 _"Thank you!" Joseph smiled, kissing Piper on the cheek before running back up to his room._

 _"That was a close one." Piper whispered._

 _"We'll tell him...soon."_

The concept of telling Joseph the truth evaporated underneath the busyness of Piper rejoining "the team", mostly working from home but occasionally going on missions (now that Joseph could be home alone for a few days by himself if he needed to be).

Joseph knew about Bucky's job as Captain America, and about Piper's job as his sidekick, and he knew to keep it a secret.

Sometimes, he got frustrated because he couldn't talk about _any_ of his family in public.

 _"Do you know how frustrating that is?" Joseph snapped, turning to face Bucky. "I can't say anything about my family that's true! Yeah, my uncle's Tony Stark. My other uncle is Sam Wilson. Natasha Romanoff's my aunt. My dad's Captain America, nothing major."_

 _"Joseph, I know it's hard..." Bucky began._

 _"I just hate having to lie all of the time! Sometimes I feel like my whole life is a lie!"_

 _Bucky swallowed. "Someday it won't be. I promise."_

 _"Thanks, dad."_

By the age of sixteen, Joseph began to connect some dots about his powers that didn't quite add up.

Laying awake at night, he would think:

 _"I understand about getting dad's genes, but mom's? If she wasn't born with her powers...they aren't hereditary, but, I guess they could still be in her genes."_

 _"But, I can do so much more than them."_

 _He held his hands up and studied them as the purple energy illuminated in his fingertips and then emerged, creating a small force field in his palm._

 _Unable to sleep, he kicked off his covers and went to the bathroom, splashing his face with cold water._

 _He looked close at his face._

 _He had blonde hair._

 _Mom had dark hair, and so did dad._

 _He looked even closer, and as he thought on it, he didn't look anything like his parents._

 _He leaned in, studying his eyes in the mirror._

 _They were the oddest mix of purple and blue._

 _Dad's eyes were blue, but, mom's were brown._

 _Where did the purple come from?_

At seventeen, Joseph's research began.

He searched and searched and found nothing, until he finally found an old photo of four people.

His parents, and two other people.

Joseph began digging to find out that the man was named Steven Rogers, the woman Alex Cooper. She had purple eyes.

* * *

"Mom? Dad? Can I ask you something?" Joseph asked, walking into the den one evening, his voice even deeper now.

Bucky was reading, his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Piper sat next to him, bundled up against his form.

"Sure, honey, what is it?" Piper began, shifting in her seat slightly.

Joseph slapped the photo down on the table, crossing his arms. "Are you my parents, or not?"

Bucky looked up from his book immediately, Piper tensing against him. They only looked at each other before looking back at him.

Joseph was overcome with disbelief, "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Joseph, why don't you take a seat?" Bucky began.

"You're not-" He huffed, unable to finish.

"Joseph-"

"No!" He shouted, storming up the stairs.

Bucky was quick to run after him, but Joseph slammed his bedroom door before Bucky could reach him. "Open the door, Jo."

"Leave me alone!"

"Open this door, now!"

Piper came up the stairs, "Bucky, calm down."

"No!" Joseph shouted back at Bucky.

Bucky was quick to bust his fist through the wood and unlock the door, storming into the room. "Just let us talk to you!"

Joseph was sitting on his bed. He rose when he spoke, "Sure, dad. Let's talk it out. Or should I even call you that?"

"Joseph-" Piper tried from the doorway.

"Stop! I don't trust you! I don't trust either of you!"

"Listen, I will tell you the truth if you just sit down and listen!" Bucky snapped.

An idea came to Piper's mind, and she was quick to walk over to her and Bucky's room.

"Okay!" Joseph spat back, plopping down on his bed. "I'm listening."

Before Bucky could begin, Piper showed back up in the doorway with a book in her hand. "You want the truth, Jo?" She stepped in, holding out the book for Joseph to take. "Start here."

"What is this?" Joseph questioned, running his hands over the old journal gently.

"We were planning on telling you, Jo. I promise." Bucky said, sitting down next to him. "We just hadn't found the right time."

"It's your mother's," Piper continued, "She wrote it for you."

* * *

 **Notes:**

 ***Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading and following along!**

 ***This was one wild ride, and I hope the ending is satisfactory to what y'all wanted. Thanks again for reading!**


	18. Epilogue

**Shadowed Past: Swan Song**

 **Epilogue**

* * *

By the time he was 18, Joseph waited until Piper and Bucky were gone on a mission to take the train over to Manhattan.

He walked and walked until he found it.

177a Bleecker Street.

Knocking on the door, he awaited a response.

"Go away." A voice finally spat through the intercom speaker.

"Please, I need to speak to Dr. Stephen Strange," Joseph leaned in towards the microphone, lowering his voice.

There was a pause.

"Who wishes to speak to him?"

"Joseph Barnes? I'm-"

Suddenly the door opened in front of him to reveal Wong, Stephen's leading assistant. "Can I see some ID?"

Joseph pulled out his state ID, and Wong studied it closely. He looked down the street both ways before handing back the card and continuing, "Follow me."

As they entered, Joseph began to admire the Sanctum.

"What brings you here?"

"I'd like to speak to Dr. Strange. I just have some questions."

"About?"

"Stuff." Joseph replied.

Wong huffed at Joseph's reply, leading them up the stairs to Stephen's office. "He will be right with you," Wong motioned to the seats in front of the desk.

Joseph sat, dropping his backpack to the ground before plopping down on the cushioned seat.

"Mr. Barnes," A voice sounded from behind him a few minutes later, startling Joseph to stand.

"Dr. Strange," Joseph replied, holding out his hand to shake Stephen's.

Stephen began to walk towards his seat, "Don't take this the wrong way, but, why are you here? I mean, I'm flattered that one of the most powerful people on the planet came knocking at my door, but-"

"I know, it's, abrupt, I just, wanted to talk to you about some things involving that, actually."

"I'm listening." Stephen replied, crossing his arms, leaning back in his chair.

"I know I can do more. I just-"

"Wait, do your parents know you're here?"

"No, they're out." Joseph replied. Stephen knew exactly what he meant.

"Okay, continue."

"I just know that, no matter how wonderful my 'parents' have been to me, I need someone else to help train me."

"Have you talked to anyone about this?"

"No, I just found out about Steve and Alex a few months ago."

"Wow." Stephen replied, pausing. "So, you want me to train you, is that it?"

"I don't know, you're like, _the_ Sorcerer Supreme, I just thought you'd be the right person to turn to since I'm so...different."

"What about Natasha, Sam?"

"They're family, and this is different." Joseph stated.

"I see." Stephen sighed. "You just don't think your 'parents' have trained you enough?"

"They have, but," Joseph took a deep breath, "I know I can do more."

Stephen nodded, pondering for a brief moment. Then he rose from his seat, "Come with me, Mr. Rogers."


End file.
